Rose Lily Potter
by Dororo03
Summary: Lily a eu des jumeaux. Un garçon, Harry et une fille, Rose. Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, pour se protéger, la magie d'Harry a fait appel à celle de sa sœur, la rendant alors cracmole. Elle se retrouve sous la garde de Severus Snape, son parrain.
1. Responsabilités

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic à chapitres ^^ J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont à JKR sauf Rose qui m'appartient ^^_

**Résumé :** _Lily a eu des jumeaux. Un garçon, Harry et une fille, Rose. Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, pour se protéger, la magie d'Harry a fait appel à celle de sa sœur, la rendant alors cracmole. Elle se retrouve sous la garde de Severus Snape, son parrain._

**AVERTISSEMENTS** : _**COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS !!! **Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais faire de lemons mais on ne sait jamais ! _

**Note d'auteur :** _Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et si jamais je vois que je n'y arrive pas, j'espacerais mes posts ! Mais rassurez-vous, du moment que je commence une histoire et que je la poste ici, vous pouvez être sûr qu'elle sera terminée !_

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Responsabilités**_

Une femme rousse s'afférait dans la cuisine en sifflotant. Les effluves des futurs plats embaumaient l'air de la maison et donnaient l'eau à la bouche aux deux hommes qui discutaient dans le salon.

- Tu vas vraiment laisser Snievellus être le parrain de ta fille ? demanda encore une fois Sirius.

James allait ouvrir la bouche quand Lily apparut sur le seuil de la porte, une spatule en bois à la main.

- Si tu continue à l'appeler comme ça Sirius, c'est toi qui va perdre ton droit d'être le parrain de mon fils.

- Mais Lily ! C'est un mangemort ! remarqua l'animagus chien.

- C'est de ma faute si il en est devenu un. soupira la jeune femme enceinte.

- Arrête de dire ça. dit James en s'approchant de sa femme. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si. Il n'aurait jamais rejoint Voldemort si je lui avais pardonné à l'époque.

- Il t'avait insulté de…tu-sais-quoi ! répliqua Sirius. C'est de sa faute ! C'est qu'un sale…

- Arrête Sirius ! lui cria dessus Lily. Severus est mon ami, mon meilleur ami ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais !

- Je le connais assez pour savoir que c'est de sa faute si vous êtes obligé de vous cacher de Voldemort à cause de la prophétie qu'il est allé répéter à son maître comme un bon toutou ! cracha Sirius en se levant du canapé.

Un sanglot se fit entendre et Lily se dégagea des bras de James pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

- Merde ! Sirius ! Tu as quand même abusé ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on ne le sait pas tout ça ? J'aurais préféré mille fois que le parrain de ma fille soit Rémus mais il a lui-même refusé !

- On peut peut-être le faire changer d'avis ? proposa Sirius.

- Non, cela ne servirait à rien. soupira James en se rasseyant sur le sofa. Et puis d'un côté ce qu'il dit est sensé. Si jamais ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, sa condition ne lui permettrait pas de s'occuper de ma fille.

Le silence s'installa dans le salon. Les deux hommes repensaient à ce que Rémus leur avait dit quand James et Lily leur avaient proposé d'être les parrains de leur jumeau. Sirius avait bien sûr sauté de joie et s'était empressé de serrer les futurs parents dans ses bras. Quant à Rémus, il avait poliment refusé en expliquant que dans sa situation, il ne pourrait pas tenir son rôle car le ministère l'en empêcherait.

James et Lily avaient été déçus bien sûr, mais Rémus leur avait dit de prendre Peter. James avait acquiescé mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, Lily avait refusé en disant qu'elle voulait choisir quelqu'un de son côté cette fois-ci. Quand elle avait proposé le nom de Severus Snape, les maraudeurs s'étaient empressés de refuser. Mais elle ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Ils avaient alors tentés de la dissuader par tous les moyens mais la belle restait sur ses positions.

Pourtant Sirius et James ne manquaient pas d'arguments pour la faire céder. Mais même le plus gros d'entre eux ne marchait pas.

Bien sûr que la jeune femme était déçue que Severus ait rapporté cette prophétie à Voldemort. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que le cerveau tordu de celui-ci allait choisir la famille Potter comme cible. Quand Severus avait appris ça, il était tout de suite allait prévenir Dumbledore du grand danger que courrait sa meilleure amie. Et après ça, il était rentré dans l'Ordre en tant qu'espion. Il s'était excusé mille fois au près de Lily qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas, ce qui est fait est fait, et son meilleur ami était de retour à ses côtés.

A ce moment là, Lily était déjà enceinte de cinq mois. Elle et James voulaient attendre de savoir quel serait le sexe des bébés avant de choisir un parrain bien défini. Quand ils l'ont su, le choix fut vite fait, mais le refus de Rémus l'ayant perturbé, Lily se dit que c'était la voie du destin.

Et ce soir, elle attendait son meilleur ami pour lui proposer. Elle savait qu'il allait refuser, mais de toute façon elle n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. C'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus de tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard.

Cela faisait un mois que Voldemort connaissait un morceau de la prophétie mais selon Severus, il attendait d'en savoir plus et se contentait de faire des recherches avant de lancer une attaque.

Même les attaques dans les villes s'étaient calmées.

Le calme avant la tempête pensait Lily.

Elle caressa son ventre rebondi et posa la dernière touche à son gâteau avant de le mettre à refroidir dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre son mari et Sirius, ne voulant pas commencer la soirée par une dispute. C'est au moment où elle traversa le hall qu'on sonna à la porte.

Un sourire vint fleurir son beau visage et elle marcha rapidement pour ouvrir à son invité.

- Bonsoir Severus. le salua t-elle en posant une bise sur sa joue.

- Bonsoir Lily.

Son regard tomba sur le ventre de la jeune femme et celle-ci eut un petit rire alors qu'elle se décalait pour lui laisser la place d'entrer.

- Je suis difforme n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle.

- Non. répondit-il simplement.

Lily eut un sourire joyeux et elle prit le bras de Severus pour l'emmener au salon où attendaient les deux autres hommes.

Quand ils entrèrent, le rire des deux autres cessa aussitôt et ils fixèrent Severus pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que Lily dise :

- Au lieu de restaient planter là comme les deux andouilles que vous êtes, rendez-vous donc utiles et aller chercher les apéritifs dans la cuisine !

James et Sirius eurent un hoquet de stupeur mais le regard noir de Lily les dissuada de répondre quoique ce soit.

- On voit de suite qui porte le pantalon dans votre couple. se moqua Severus.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer Sev ? J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée avec toutes les personnes importantes pour moi.

- Et Lupin ?

- Il ne voulait pas venir. soupira tristement la jeune femme en s'asseyant avec Severus sur le sofa.

- Comment ça ? demanda l'ex-Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

- Tu sais que je suis enceinte de jumeau ?

Severus hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son amie.

- Sirius va être le parrain de l'un d'eux. Le garçon pour être plus précise.

- Et Lupin sera celui du deuxième…

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question de la part de Severus et il fut étonné quand Lily nia.

- Non, tu sais à cause de…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de rappeler ce souvenir à Severus mais elle le devait pour qu'il comprenne.

- Son petit problème de fourrure ? ironisa l'homme.

- Ne soit pas mauvais Sev ! Ce n'est pas de la faute de Rémus et crois-moi, il est de loin la dernière personne à mériter une telle malédiction. remarqua la rousse.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Si jamais il devait nous arriver malheur, le ministère lui retirerait la garde de notre enfant et elle atterrira on ne sait où ! James et moi lui faisons confiance mais il a refusé et ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

A ce moment là, James et Sirius revinrent de la cuisine avec les plats apéritifs et les déposèrent sur la table basse.

Le regard sérieux de Lily alerta son mari qui demanda :

- Tu lui as demandé ?

- Pas encore. répondit celle-ci.

- Me demander quoi ? fit Severus en regardant Lily.

- Et bien comme Sirius est le meilleur ami de James, il est normal qu'il soit le parrain de l'un de nos enfants. Après le refus de Rémus, j'ai voulu que mon deuxième enfant ait pour parrain quelqu'un de proche de moi.

- Tu es sérieuse ?! s'étonna Severus.

- Crois-moi Snape, elle l'est ! soupira James. Cela ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais si Lily veut que ce soit toi le parrain de ma fille, et bien soit le !

Sirius était resté silencieux durant toute la demande, chose rare, et attendait la réponse de Snape.

- Je ne peux pas. répondit-il.

- Et bien voilà ! Vous avez plus qu'à demander à Peter ! s'écria Sirius un grand sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- La ferme Black ! répondit contre toute attente Lily en le fusillant du regard. Ce sera Severus et lui seul un point c'est tout !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Snape et dit :

- Et toi je te jure que tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser encore une fois parce que sinon je vais te faire regretter d'avoir croisé ma route un jour !

- Lily, je suis déjà le parrain du futur enfant de Lucius et Narcissa ! Je suis navré mais…

- Ne finit pas ta phrase Snape ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Je me fiche de ce que pense James ou cet idiot de Sirius !

- Hey ! se révolta « l'idiot ».

Mais Lily l'ignora :

- Tu es la seule personne, à part Rémus, à qui j'ai envie de confier mon bébé si jamais il m'arrivait, nous arrivaient, quelque chose. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose Severus, je te demande juste d'être là pour elle si jamais la guerre nous éloignait.

Dans le salon, le silence régnait. Lily attendait la réponse de son ami avec fébrilité. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire, si jamais Severus refusait, elle ne trouverait pas d'autres solutions pour le faire changer d'avis.

- Je ne crois pas que je vais faire ça mais, courage James lance-toi !

Les trois autres le regardaient avec étonnement et James plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et dit :

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et tu sais que je ne t'aime pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Lily t'aime et ça à l'air d'être réciproque. Nous savons tous ici que tu es un putain de mangemort devenu espion au près de l'Ordre pour sauver ma femme, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je respecte. Donc même si on devait mourir durant cette guerre, je veux être sûre que mes enfants soient en sécurité. Quitte à se retrouver du côté des gagnants, je préfère les savoir à tes côtés, sain et sauf, que tuer, emprisonner et torturer chez les autres mangemorts. Prends-ça comme un signe de lâcheté, de couardise ou de tromperie si tu veux, mais si cela permet à mes enfants d'être en vie, j'accepte d'être un lâche, un couard et un traître.

A la fin de son discours, James se retrouva avec une femme enceinte dans les bras, en train de l'embrasser en pleurant.

- Je suis d'accord ! Tout le monde sait de quel côté je suis, et si mon filleul court le moindre risque, c'est une option à envisager.

James offrit un sourire à son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à vouloir me refiler ta charge Black. constata Severus les sourcils froncés.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Lily fut la plus rapide et malgré son ventre, se mit débout à une grande vitesse et dit :

- Alors ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Je crois bien que c'est ce que ça veut dire. répondit Severus.

Lily alla le serrer dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir Severus.

- Je crois que ma robe s'en rend compte. ironisa t-il mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

- Bon c'est bien beau tous ses câlins mais j'ai faim moi ! s'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur les canapés au saumon.

Lily rit dans les robes de Severus avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir convenablement à ses côtés.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, si on exceptait les piques que se lançaient les trois hommes. Lily dut faire usage de son regard noir à plusieurs reprises pour calmer ces trois-là.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tenez Mrs Potter, c'est un beau garçon que vous nous avez fait là. sourit Mrs Pomfresh.

Les contractions avaient commencé au moment ou elle allait se coucher. James eut juste le temps d'appeler Mrs Pomfresh que sa femme avait déjà perdu les eaux. L'infirmière de Poudlard dut se résoudre à accoucher la jeune femme dans sa demeure de Godric's Hollow.

- Tenez-bon, je vois sa tête, ça y est presque, poussez encore un peu, c'est bon je l'ai !

L'infirmière nettoya la petite fille d'un sort et la mit dans les bras de son papa.

James regardait ses trésors avec des yeux émus, tandis que Lily pleurait de joie et de soulagement.

Ses bébés étaient en bonne santé !

- Avez-vous choisi leurs noms ? demanda Pomfresh. Sinon vous avez encore un mois jusqu'au choix définitif.

Le couple hocha la tête et Lily qui portait le garçon annonça à Pomfresh :

- Notre fils s'appellera Harry James Potter et aura pour parrain Sirius Black.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et nota tout ça sur la feuille de naissance.

Elle regarda James et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire avant de déclarer :

- Notre fille s'appellera Rose Lily Potter et aura pour parrain…Severus Snape.

Mrs Pomfresh faillit lâcher sa plume tant la surprise la fit sursauter.

- Severus Snape ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, mais pour le moment on voudrait garder ça secret. On vous le dit parce que nous savons tous qui il est réellement, mais on ne voudrait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose à cause de cette annonce.

- Je comprends. Le parrainage n'est pas une chose qu'on annonce dans la presse. Il se transmet de bouche à oreille. Qui est au courant ?

- A part vous, Sirius, Rémus et Dumbledore. répondit James.

- Et pas monsieur Pettigrew ? s'étonna t-elle.

- Severus n'a pas voulu qu'on l'informe et comme c'est sa vie qui est en jeu nous respectons tous sa décision. avoua Lily.

Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête et avec un petit sourire déclara :

- En tout cas je suis heureuse que vous ayez mis vos différents de côté Monsieur Potter. Je préviendrai Mr Snape demain matin. Il se trouve actuellement au château pour la semaine.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Lily.

- Il vous le dira sûrement lui-même.

Elle sortit de la chambre puis utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour retourner au célèbre château.

James posa sa fille dans les bras de sa mère et après avoir embrassé Lily sur le front, il dit :

- Je vais envoyer un message à Sirius et Rémus. Peter viendra quand il rentrera de sa mission pour l'Ordre.

Lily acquiesça et regarda ses bébés téter.

Ses anges. Harry et Rose.

Leurs yeux encore en transition ne permettaient pas de dire quel sera leurs couleurs mais pour le moment ils étaient d'un beau gris foncé.

Lily avait espoir qu'ils auraient tous les deux ses beaux yeux verts. D'ailleurs James lui avait avoué la même chose.

Quand James remonta, il sourit à sa femme qui lui demanda de l'aider à les mettre dans leur berceau.

Les deux nouveaux parents regardèrent leurs trésors s'endormirent puis Lily retourna s'asseoir dans son lit.

James vint la serrer dans ses bras et lui murmura un « Je t'aime » auquel Lily fit écho.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent chez les Potter en même temps que Severus. Ils se croisèrent sur le palier et se saluèrent froidement. Mais quand James ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui le relâcha avant de s'exclamer :

- Où est mon filleul adoré ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il se dirigea vers le salon comme si un sixième sens lui avait prédit que c'était là-bas que se trouvaient Lily et les jumeaux.

- Félicitations James. le serra à son tour dans ses bras Rémus avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci.

- Je suppose que je dois suivre Sirius ? sourit le lycanthrope.

- Tu supposes bien Mus ! rit James.

Quand Rémus partit, James fit face à son dernier invité et le salua respectueusement.

- Snape.

- Potter. répondit Severus avec un hochement de tête.

James ferma la porte et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon.

- Severus. sourit Lily en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

- Tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'accoucher de deux marmots.

- Sev ! Je te rappelle que l'un des « marmots » comme tu dis est ta filleule ! le gronda faussement Lily avant de l'emmener vers le berceau où reposait les deux enfants.

Severus jeta un œil et il dut se forcer à ne pas sourire bêtement devant les deux adorables êtres qui lui faisaient face. Exactement comme la fois où il était allé voir pour la première fois son filleul au manoir Malfoy.

- Ils sont beaux hein ? fit une voix à ses côtés.

Severus dut faire preuve de tout son self control pour ne pas sursauter.

- Ils ressemblent à tous les autres enfants à cet âge. répondit Severus.

Soudain, la petite chose qui portait une grenouillère rouge se mit à pleurer.

- Snape, c'est toi qui fais pleurer mon filleul ? s'écria Sirius en se précipitant pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Severus vit Rémus lever les yeux ciel et dire d'un ton étonné mais d'où perçait l'amusement :

- Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné que c'était Harry qui s'est mis à pleurer ?

Et étonnement, Severus se posait la même question.

Et comme un cri en enchaîne un autre, Rose se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Rémus eut un sourire amusé et dit à Severus :

- Vas-y parrain à toi l'honneur.

Le loup-garou se prit un regard noir mais ne dit rien car deux secondes après, Severus avait la petite fille dans les bras.

- Incroyable. murmura Rémus.

En effet, Rose était en train de se calmer pendant qu'Harry braillait encore plus fort.

Lily dut prendre son fils des bras de Sirius si elle voulait que tout le monde garde l'ouïe.

Petit à petit, les deux enfants finirent par se rendormir et Lily et Severus les reposèrent dans leur berceau.

La maman jeta un sort de silence autour du lit et les adultes prirent place sur les canapés devant un thé.

- T'es doué avec les enfants Severus. fit remarquer Lily.

- J'ai eu Draco pour m'entraîner. avoua l'ex-Serpentard.

- Ah oui le fils de Narcissa et Lucius. acquiesça Lily.

- Quand même « Draco » ? Ce sont bien des nobles pour avoir appeler leur fils comme ça ! déclara Sirius.

- Dois-je te rappeler Black d'où tu viens ? siffla Severus qui ne supportait qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer ? s'énerva Lily. Et Sirius, moi je trouve le prénom qu'ils ont choisi très joli.

Severus grimaça au mot « joli » mais ne dit rien.

Tout comme Sirius qui ne répliqua pas mais jeta un regard noir à Snape.

- Au fait Sev ? l'appela Lily. Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit que tu étais à Poudlard cette semaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ?

- Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de potions. avoua Severus qui ne pouvait rien cacher face aux grands yeux verts de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais c'est super ça !

Lily alla le serrer dans ses bras en le félicitant.

La petite fête se déroula dans une bonne ambiance.

Mais à un moment, Rémus réussit à coincer Severus avant qu'il n'entre aux toilettes et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit la vérité ?

Severus dégagea son bras et dit :

- Cela ne te regarde pas Lupin !

Il voulut partir mais Rémus le retint encore :

- Peut-être pas moi mais je crois que Lily aimerait savoir que ce poste n'est qu'une couverture que te donne Dumbledore pour être plus près alors que Voldemort t'a demandé d'aller l'espionner.

- Et bien moi je crois qu'elle vit très bien sans savoir ça ! Elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'elle a deux enfants à élever.

Rémus desserra sa poigne et dit :

- Tu n'es pas celui que tu montres Severus. Lily a bien de la chance de t'avoir rencontré avant.

Rémus laissa Severus seul devant la porte des toilettes, méditant sur ce que ce fichu loup-garou avait bien pu vouloir dire.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Un chapitre plutôt prologuiale _(ça existe ce mot ? O_O)_ mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu ?**

**Des idées sur les futurs couples ? Donnez-moi vos suggestions et je vous dirais si vous avez vu juste ^^ Parce que pour le moment j'ai déjà trouvé avec qui caser Harry, Rose, Severus et Rémus. ^^ **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ^^**

**Bizzz**


	2. Orphelins

**Cher lecteurs, Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ?! ^^ Je suis désolée si des fautes persistent ! Ma bêta a énormément de boulot à la fac et donc je dois me passer d'elle pour cette fic...mais j'espère que vous resterez quand même pour me lire ? ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Orphelins**_

Lily était en train d'habiller Rose pour son anniversaire pendant que James s'occupait de descendre Harry dans le salon.

Les jumeaux allaient fêter leur premier anniversaire et pour ça, tous leurs amis étaient réunis.

- C'est dommage que Peter n'ait pas pu venir. regretta Lily en calant sa fille sur sa hanche et en descendant à son tour vers le salon.

- Oui mais tu sais comment il est avec sa mère. Si celle-ci attrape un rhume, il va en faire tout un drame. sourit James en donnant un baiser à sa fille.

Celle-ci gloussa et tendit les bras vers son papa. James l'attrapa et la fit tournoyer en l'air sous ses gloussements, puis la posa dans sa chaise haute, à côté de son frère.

Les deux bébés se regardèrent puis Harry attrapa son hochet et le jeta sur Rose en rigolant. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils puis ses beaux yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

Lily accourut vers sa fille en lui tendant sa tétine et fit de même avec Harry qui tendit les mains vers son hochet. Mais Lily préféra le poser à l'autre bout de la table.

C'est à ce moment-là que les invités commencèrent à arriver. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux.

Sirius et Rémus furent les premiers. Aussitôt entré, l'animagus se précipita vers son filleul pour lui faire des grimaces. Et c'est sous les éclats de rire des deux enfants que se présentèrent Dumbledore et Severus.

Les adultes se mirent à discuter entre eux. Sauf Sirius qui préférait rester avec les jumeaux.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry tendit les bras vers le bout de la table avec un regard suppliant envers Sirius. Et comme celui-ci ne pouvait pas résister à son filleul, il récupéra le hochet et s'apprêtait à le donner à Harry quand Lily s'interposa et repris le jouet.

- Si je lui ai enlevé ce jouet Sirius, c'est pour une raison. révéla la rouquine.

Sirius eut une petite moue mais il sursauta au soudain éclat de colère d'Harry qui tendait les bras vers son hochet.

- Non Harry, pas pour le moment. dit doucement Lily.

Elle s'apprêtait à reculer quand soudain le hochet disparu de sa main pour atterrir dans celles du bambin.

Les adultes restèrent figés pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce James prenne son fils dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

- Mon fils sera un grand sorcier !

- Et un gamin capricieux. murmura Severus, mais seul Rémus l'entendit.

- Voyons Severus, tous les enfants de cet âge son capricieux. Le jeune Draco n'est pas comme ça ?

Severus ne répondit pas ce qui emmena un petit rire chez le lycanthrope.

En effet, le fils de Lucius était un vrai pleurnichard ! Il braillait pour un oui ou pour un non et il avait déjà compris que s'il se mettait à pleurer, les adultes accouraient pour le consoler.

Un futur Serpentard ! pensait Lucius, le sourire aux lèvres.

La petite fête d'anniversaire se déroula dans la bonne humeur. On oubliait la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. On oubliait que Voldemort était à leur poursuite. Cette fête était pour les enfants et elle devait être joyeuse et innocente comme ces deux petits êtres.

Au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Harry qui n'avait pas lâché son hochet de toute la soirée, le lança brusquement en direction de sa sœur qui était de l'autre côté de la table.

Les adultes eurent un moment de frayeur jusqu'à ce qu'un bouclier apparaisse devant la petite rouquine.

- Décidément vous nous avez fait de brillants petits sorciers. sourit Dumbledore.

Juste après cette remarque, Rose se mit à pleurer et tendit les bras à Severus.

Sous les rires des maraudeurs, le professeur de potions prit la petite fille dans ses bras et celle-ci se calma très vite.

- C'est incroyable que ta fille soit aussi sage dans les bras de Snape. murmura Sirius à James.

- C'est parce que lui n'est pas un excité du bocal ! fit remarquer Lily en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- Hey ! s'insurgea Sirius sous les rires de James et Rémus.

L'anniversaire se finit sans autres manifestations de magie enfantine et tout le monde retourna chez soi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez Mr Malfoy ? demanda Dumbledore avec un visage sérieux.

- Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi maintenant, avoua le noble blond, mais pas pour ma femme et mon fils.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis brusquement ? l'interrogea le directeur.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre du bureau directorial et répondit :

- Quand j'ai choisi d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pensais à la gloire et à la réussite que cela m'apporterait. Je n'avais pas encore compris tout ce que cela me coûterait. Puis quand Draco est né, j'ai commencé à me dire que je voulais lui offrir le meilleur. Et en réfléchissant à ce qu'était le meilleur, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la vie au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui l'attend si jamais il devient mangemort ! Laisser volontairement mon fils vivre une vie de servitude et de douleur sans autre récompense qu'un Doloris est intolérable pour moi.

Lucius n'avait jamais autant parlé de ses émotions à une autre personne mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire si jamais il voulait que sa famille soit en sécurité. Et le fait que cette autre personne soit Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier qui effrayait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, lui donnait la force pour le faire.

- Je comprends. J'accepte votre proposition est promet de faire tout mon possible pour assurer la sécurité de votre famille.

Les deux hommes réglèrent quelques détails avant de se serrer la main et de se quitter.

Quelques temps après, Dumbledore demanda à Snape de se renseigner sur les positions de Lucius Malfoy.

Après plusieurs jours d'enquête, Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence que son ami était bien décidé à changer de camp et se décida à se dévoiler.

- Comment ça ? Toi ? Un espion ? s'étonna Lucius alors que les deux hommes étaient installés devant un verre de whisky pur feu.

- Oui. répondit simplement Severus.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Lucius dise :

- C'est à cause de la femme à Potter ?

- Et aussi parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment suivi les idéologies du maître, contrairement à toi. révéla Severus.

- C'est vrai que je suis très attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles chez les familles de sang-pur, mais j'ai appris à reconnaître mes erreurs. Surtout depuis que mon meilleur ami est un sang-mêlé et un brillant potionniste et que sa meilleure amie, qui est née-moldu, était la meilleure élève de sa promotion.

Severus eut un sourire ironique et dit :

- Ce que tu veux dire c'est que c'était la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'est jamais connu depuis un bon nombre d'années.

Lucius lui lança un regard noir ce qui ne fit que faire ricaner Severus.

- Ne m'oblige pas à revenir sur mes paroles, je pourrais très bien me trouver un autre meilleur ami.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? Crabbe ? Lestrange ? Ah non attends Parkinson ?

Au fur et à mesure des noms annoncés, Lucius s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil avec une grimace de dégoût.

- D'accord tu as gagné cette fois !

Severus eut un sourire en coin et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

Ce que c'était agréable d'avoir le dessus lors d'une discussion avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Au fait ? se redressa Lucius. Tu fais quelque chose le 31 octobre ?

- Et bien, étant donné que c'est la période des vacances à Poudlard, je suppose que je surveillerais les gamins insolents.

Lucius ricana et expliqua :

- Narcissa et moi organisons une soirée au manoir et si tu n'es pas trop occupé avec tes gamins insolents, tu es le bienvenu.

- Je te donnerai ma réponse dans les prochains jours, en attendant de voir ce que Dumbledore a préparé pour les vacances.

Lucius hocha la tête et les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit servi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une sorcière, un fantôme et une princesse avancèrent dans la rue, éclairés par la pleine lune ils traversèrent la route pour sonner à la porte d'une maison.

- Des bonbons ou un mauvais sort ? s'écrièrent-ils.

La vieille femme qui leur avait ouvert, sourit et déposa des sucreries dans chacun des sacs des enfants.

Ils coururent en sautant de joie jusqu'à la prochaine maison.

- Quelle belle insouciance. sourit James en refermant le rideau du salon.

Lily ne dit rien mais se contenta de remuer le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

James remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa femme et s'avança pour l'enlacer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ma belle ? lui demanda t-il.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. avoua t-elle en se calant confortablement contre le torse de son époux. Tu es sûr qu'on a bien fait de changer de gardien du secret sans rien ne dire à personne ?

- On en a parlé des dizaines de fois avec Sirius et c'est ce qu'on a jugé de plus sûr.

- Mais pourquoi pas Rémus ? Comment vous pouvez ne serait-ce penser qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort !

- Moi non plus je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, tout comme Sirius, mais…

James ne finit pas sa phrase et le silence se fit, seulement brisé par le crépitement des flammes.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une forteresse au milieu des montagnes.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui maître. trembla l'homme à genoux.

- Bien, parfait ! Tu seras récompensé comme il se doit Peter !

Lord Voldemort fit venir ses mangemorts à l'aide de la marque fraichement posée de son serviteur, tandis que celui-ci se cacha dans l'ombre tout de suite après.

Le mage noir observa ses rangs pendant un bon moment puis enfin parla :

- Préparez-vous à partir ! Ce soir vous allez attaquer le chemin de traverse. Faites autant de dégats que possible ! L'attaque commencera dans 30 minutes !

Des murmures excités parcoururent l'assistance jusqu'à ce que Voldemort reprenne la parole :

- Lucius reste ! Les autres allez-y !

Les mangemorts transplanèrent et la salle se retrouva quasiment vide.

- Bien. Mon très cher Lucius approche.

Le blond s'agenouilla devant le mage et attendit.

- Sais-tu où est passé Severus ?

Lucius releva la tête et répondit :

- Il m'a envoyé un courrier récemment me disant qu'il ne pourrait se libérer pour la réception qui a lieu en ce moment au manoir. Apparemment le vieux fou a encore eu une de ces stupides idées pour la fête d'Halloween.

Ce qui n'était pas faux puisque Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus d'être le responsable lors du bal déguisé organisé par Poudlard.

Voldemort eut un reniflement de dédain mais celui-ci se trouva vite remplacé par un sourire de satisfaction.

- Cela ne fait rien. Sa présence n'est pas requise pour l'attaque. Tout comme la tienne. Ton poste au ministère m'est trop précieux pour risquer de le perdre lors de l'attaque de ce soir, surtout que ce n'est qu'une diversion.

- Une diversion, maître ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lucius.

Le blond s'attendait à recevoir la colère de son maître mais à sa plus grande surprise, Voldemort lui répondit :

- Oui, une diversion. Un de mes fidèles mangemorts m'a apporté l'information que je cherchais depuis plusieurs mois.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant pas ce que voulait dire le lord.

- Bien ! Retourne à ta réception Lucius.

L'aristocrate se releva et s'en alla à reculons jusqu'à sentir la barrière de transplanage picoter sa marque. Il se concentra sur sa destination et juste avant de partir, il aperçut un homme de petite taille, assez enrobé, venir s'agenouiller devant le lord.

Pourquoi cet homme ne m'est pas inconnu ? se dit Lucius en se changeant rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de réception ou des grandes pompes du ministère se trouvaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pendant que le chaos faisait rage sur le chemin de traverse, Voldemort avançait dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Un sourire de pure satisfaction étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait éclater la porte d'entrée de la maison des Potter.

- Lily c'est lui ! Prends les enfants et sauve-toi ! cria James en tentant de retenir le mage noir.

La femme rousse se précipita à l'étage, une frayeur sans nom parcourant ses veines. Elle entra dans la chambre des enfants qui s'étaient mis à pleurer.

Soudain la porte de la chambre alla se fracasser contre le mur et Voldemort apparut dans l'embrasure.

Lily comprit que James était mort et qu'elle allait mourir elle-aussi. Alors elle supplia pour la vie de ses enfants.

- Pas mes enfants ! Je vous en supplie. Tuez-moi mais laissez-leur la vie sauve.

Des larmes de terreur souillaient son visage tandis que Voldemort brandissait sa baguette sur la femme, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

Il prononça le plus impardonnable des Impardonnables et le corps sans vie de la rousse s'écrasa au pied du lord noir.

Il s'avança vers le premier berceau qui s'avérait être celui d'Harry et avec un sourire cruel répéta pour la troisième fois de la soirée le sort à la lumière verte.

Ce que Voldemort ne remarqua pas, c'est que la jeune sœur d'Harry assise dans l'autre lit, ne pleurait plus. Il s'en serait rendu compte, il aurait remarqué l'étrange pâleur de l'enfant tandis que le garçon sur lequel il lançait le sort éclatait de vigueur.

Et alors, le jeune garçon se retrouva entouré par un bouclier de couleur rose pâle qui fit rebondir le sort.

Voldemort se le prit de plein fouet et son corps se retrouva pulvérisé.

Le petit Harry hérita d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que sa sœur dans l'autre lit s'évanouit sous le choc magique.

La moitié du toit de la chambre d'enfant fût détruit.

Dans le silence de la nuit, seul régnait les pleurs de celui-qui-a-survécu.

Pourtant, quelques minutes après, une gigantesque moto apparut dans le ciel.

Sirius se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison et trouva le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami dans le couloir. Entendant les cris, il monta à l'étage et eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant celui de Lily. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il continua pourtant sa route jusqu'à prendre son filleul dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort. Il jeta un œil dans le lit de Rose et quand il vit le corps inanimé de l'enfant, il détourna la tête et s'empressa de ressortir de la maison.

Dans le jardin, il laissa enfin couler ses larmes tout en serrant Harry dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il entendit des bruits de pas et il se retourna vivement pour voir apparaître Hagrid.

Le demi-géant avançait très lentement comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Quand il arriva près de Sirius, ils restèrent immobile un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid dise :

- Dumbledore avait raison. Tu as probablement reçut l'alerte lancé toi aussi.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Dumbledore m'envoie chercher les enfants. avoua le demi-géant.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Il souhaite les mettre en sécurité chez quelqu'un de leur famille.

- Je suis le parrain d'Harry ! C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est là un ordre de Dumbledore.

Sirius reporta son regard vers la maison et après une dernière étreinte et un dernier baiser à son filleul, le tendit à Hagrid.

- Prends ma moto pour aller plus vite. lui proposa t-il.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Hagrid, faisait attention à ne pas serrer l'enfant trop fort.

- Régler des comptes. répondit simplement l'animagus.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis fit face à Hagrid et dit :

- Il y a intérêt à ce que mon filleul soit bien traité. Il représente le dernier espoir des Potter.

Et après ses dernières paroles, il transplana.

Hagrid percuta le sens de la dernière phrase de Sirius et renifla bruyamment. Cependant il se dépêcha de monter sur la moto et de s'envoler vers le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Il devrait voler une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain pour y parvenir mais Dumbledore avait confiance en lui.

Pendant ce temps-là à Poudlard, Severus venait de finir son dernier tour de garde et avait envoyé les derniers couche-tard dans leur dortoir. Il était tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil quand soudain il sentit des démangeaisons dans sa marque. Il releva sa manche et avec stupéfaction, la regarda pâlir. Elle finit par devenir rose pâle.

Ce fut au tour du visage de Severus de pâlir et il se redressa brusquement de son fauteuil avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il alla jusqu'à sa cheminée et après avoir lancé la poudre, prononça le nom de la demeure de sa meilleure amie.

Rien ne se passa.

Il décida alors d'aller voir de lui-même ce que signifiait tout ça.

Comme à son habitude il transplana au bout du chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la maison. Il courut pratiquement jusqu'à la bâtisse. En chemin il entendit un bruit de moteur et vit un objet passer au dessus de sa tête.

Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question quand il arriva en vue de Godric's Hollow.

Une boule dans le gorge, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Il faillit trébucher sur le corps de Potter et en détournant les yeux, il grimpa à l'étage.

Il arriva en vue de la chambre d'enfant et c'est en tremblant qu'il passa le seuil.

Et il s'effondra en voyant le corps raide de sa meilleure amie. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'il serrait celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa sœur.

Comment cela est-il possible ?

C'était la question qui passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa tristesse, qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le petit bruit venant de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Reposant délicatement le corps de la jeune femme à terre, Severus se leva et vit que sa filleule était en vie. Elle était assez pâle mais ne semblait pas souffrir.

Quand la petite ouvrit ses yeux, Severus sentit ses larmes recommencer à couler

Quand elle lui tendit ses bras, Severus la prit automatiquement dans les siens.

Elle se cala confortablement contre son torse et se rendormit.

Severus la serra un peu plus et s'apprêta à retourner prêt de sa meilleure amie quand il entendit des bruits de transplanage.

Les voix lui firent comprendre qu'il avait à faire aux aurors.

Avec un dernier regard en direction du corps de sa meilleure amie, il transplana jusqu'à son manoir, sa filleule bien caler au creux des bras.

Il arriva dans son salon et installa sa filleule sur le canapé en l'entourant de coussin. Une fois qu'il fût sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber, il se pencha dans sa cheminée et appela son directeur. Mais comme la dernière fois, rien ne se passa. Severus ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir à sa recherche. Il décida alors d'envoyer son patronus. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, celui-ci prit la forme d'une biche.

Les yeux de Severus se firent brillant, mais il donna son message et envoya la biche argentée à Dumbledore.

A peine cela fut-il fait, que Rose se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Severus la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Il voulut la reposer sur le sofa mais l'enfant cria et s'accrocha avec ses petits poings à sa robe.

En soupirant, l'homme s'assit avec l'enfant et continua de la bercer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la reposer, elle se réveillait automatiquement et commençait à pleurer.

Quelques heures plus tard, un Dumbledore fatigué arriva par la cheminée.

Severus se leva pour l'accueillir.

Quand le vieil homme vit l'enfant dans les bras de son professeur, un soulagement envahit son être.

- Severus, vous disiez vouloir me voir au plus vite. Je suppose que c'est pour cette jeune demoiselle ?

- Ainsi que pour plus d'informations ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je vous ai envoyé mon patronus il y a plus de deux heures ! s'exclama l'homme.

- J'ai été occupé après l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. C'est une tragédie affreuse.

En disant cela, Albus s'assit dans un fauteuil et Severus retourna sur le sofa.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? s'étonna Severus.

- C'est aussi la question que je me pose Severus. Mais le fait est que Sirius était le gardien du secret des Potter et qu'il a été arrêté voilà plus d'une heure.

Severus resta coit durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de dire :

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Black est incapable de trahir les Potter ! Il aurait préféré mourir que de donner leur adresse !

- Mais les faits sont là ! Il a été arrêté sur les lieux des meurtres de treize moldus et de Peter Pettigrew, duquel il ne reste plus qu'un doigt. soupira Albus.

- Pettigrew ? Que faisait-il avec Pettigrew ? demanda Severus.

- Les aurors ne lui ont laissé aucune chance. Il a été stupéfié et emmené directement à Azkaban. J'ai essayé de lui obtenir un procès sous véritasérum mais Barty se fie à ce qu'il voit. Et hélas, toutes les preuves sont contre Sirius. C'est ce qui m'a retenu aussi longtemps.

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se disait que c'était impossible que Black ait dénoncé ses meilleurs amis. Pas le franc et loyal Gryffondor qu'il avait connu et détesté.

- Et que s'est-il passé dans la maison ? demanda doucement Severus, les yeux sur l'enfant qui suçait son pouce.

- Je ne peux que faire des hypothèses mais la plus probable reste celle que Voldemort a envoyé ses mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse pour faire diversions pendant qu'il se rendait chez les Potter. James aurait tenté de le retenir pendant que Lily partirait avec les enfants mais il n'a pas tenu assez longtemps. Voldemort a rejoint notre amie là-haut et Lily a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de ses enfants.

- Comment ça ? demanda Severus, une boule dans la gorge qu'il tentait de camoufler.

- Voldemort a tenté de s'en prendre au jeune Harry mais le sortilège a été repoussé et cela a causé sa défaite.

- C'est impossible ! Comment un bébé a-t-il pu survivre à un sort aussi puissant ? s'étonna l'espion.

- Grâce au sacrifice de sa mère.

- Au… ? Severus fronça les sourcils de confusion.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition dû à mes anciennes lectures, mais tel que nous connaissons Lily, elle n'aurait pas laissé ses enfants se faire tuer, elle aurait tenté le tout pour le tout pour les protéger.

- Elle n'a pas tenté de s'échapper…murmura Severus. Elle a prié pour la vie de ses enfants. C'est bien quelque chose qu'elle ferait.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et continua :

- De ce fait, sans même le savoir, elle a invoqué un ancien rituel de protection sur son sacrifice par amour. Comme Voldemort ne connaît pas ce sentiment, la force destructrice l'a fait disparaître.

- Pour toujours ? demanda Severus.

- Hélas je n'en suis pas sur. Mais je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Les deux hommes se firent silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait se passer pour le monde sorcier maintenant.

- Qu'est-il devenu d'Harry ? demanda Severus.

- Quand l'alerte s'est déclenchée, j'étais au ministère pour discuter du bilan de l'attaque au chemin de Traverse. Je me suis rendu immédiatement à mon bureau mais mon horloge reliée à la maison des Potter m'indiquait qu'il était trop tard. Seules les aiguilles d'Harry et Rose étaient sur la bonne place. J'ai alors envoyé Hagrid pour récupérer les enfants.

- Mais comment étiez-vous sûr de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? interroga Severus.

- Mon strutoscope avait arrêté de s'agiter. répondit Albus. J'ai alors compris que la prophétie venait de se réaliser.

Severus resserra son étreinte sur l'enfant en fermant ses yeux.

- Severus…l'appela Dumbledore.

- Non, et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Je suis le seul responsable de ceci.

Albus ne répondit rien à cela et se contenta de répondre à la question au sujet d'Harry :

- J'ai décidé d'envoyer Harry chez la sœur de Lily.

Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'écria :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Cette femme détestait Lily !

- Mais elle s'occupera d'un enfant orphelin qui est de sa propre famille. Je lui expliquerai tous les détails dans une lettre et elle comprendra.

- Je peux très bien m'occuper des deux enfants. tenta Severus.

- Je le sais bien. déclara Dumbledore. Mais Harry a besoin d'aller chez sa tante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'espion, suspicieux.

- Parce qu'elle est de la même famille que Lily.

Severus fronça les sourcils et finit par comprendre :

- A cause de la protection de Lily. Elles ont le même sang, donc Harry sera protégé en restant là-bas.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Mais je ne pensais pas trouver la jeune Rose avec vous Severus. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme montra sa marque au directeur et expliqua ce qu'il s'en est suivi.

- Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passe avec elle. avoua Severus.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle pleure aussitôt que je fais mine de la poser.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il se leva et tenta de poser l'enfant sur le sofa.

La jeune Rose se mit aussitôt à pleurer bruyamment et accrocha la robe de Severus fortement. Elle se calma aussi vite quand elle se retrouva à nouveau contre le torse de son parrain.

- En effet cela est étrange. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus Severus, c'est que vous n'avez pas remarqué le changement chez cette enfant.

- Quel changement ? demanda Severus en fixant plus attentivement la petite rouquine.

- Cette enfant est dépourvue de magie. avoua soudain Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai compris en la voyant pleurer. Une colère aussi grande entraîne toujours une projection involontaire de magie. Et ici, même pas la moindre étincelle.

Dumbledore se tut, laissant le temps à son professeur d'assimiler les faits.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? finit par demander Severus. Et qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne veuille plus me lâcher ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous éclairer sur le sujet. révéla le vieil homme.

Quelques minutes après, un Lucius Malfoy avec une tenue classique, signe que sa réception était terminée, apparu par la cheminée.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé à une heure aussi tardive Severus ? demanda l'homme blond.

Son regard se posa sur la petite fille puis retourna sur Severus avec une interrogation perceptible.

- Lucius, commença Dumbledore. Vous avez sûrement appris la terrible nouvelle ?

- Je ne qualifierais pas de mauvaise la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Il a attaqué les Potter cette nuit. avoua directement Severus.

Lucius pâlit.

- Comment ça ?

- Apparemment Black aurait trahi !

- Black ? Trahi ? Ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser ça ?

- Il était le gardien du secret. continua Severus.

Dumbledore assistait à l'échange sans intervenir. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important était sur le point d'être dit et ne voulait pas risquer de troubler le moment.

- Potter et Lily sont morts.

Lucius prit place sur le sofa et Severus s'assit à ses côtés. Le blond finit par demander :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'encaisse le choc. Car j'ai maintenant une nouvelle responsabilité.

En disant cela, il désigna Rose du regard.

- Et l'autre ? demanda Lucius.

- En sécurité. répondit simplement Severus.

- Et où se trouve Black ?

- A Azkaban.

- Il se serait fait prendre aussi facilement ? s'étonna Lucius.

- Après avoir tué des moldus et Pettigrew.

- Pettigrew ? demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le quatrième de la bande qu'il formait avec Potter et Lupin.

- Un homme petit, plutôt enrobé ? se renseigna Lucius.

- C'est ça.

Severus vit son ami ouvrir grand les yeux et dire :

- Je me disais que je connaissais cet homme !

- Que voulez-vous dire Lucius ? s'immisça enfin le directeur.

- Après avoir convoqué ses mangemorts, une demi-heure avant l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, au moment de retourné chez moi, j'ai vu cet homme sortir de l'ombre et venir s'agenouiller devant le lord.

- Et tu penses que c'était Pettigrew ? s'étonna Severus.

- Savez-vous ce que signifie cette information Lucius ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Que Pettigrew est un mangemort ? tenta l'homme blond.

- Que c'est lui le traître oui ! s'exclama Severus, faisant sursauter la petite qui se mit à pleurer.

Il l'a berça doucement et elle se calma.

- Il faut aller l'annoncer à Croupton ! déclara l'espion.

- Je suis navré de vous annoncer ça mais même si c'est exact et après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, il y a plus de preuves qui prouvent la culpabilité de Black que celle de Pettigrew. annonça Lucius.

- Et avec sa mort, nous n'avons plus aucune chance de faire libérer Sirius.

Les trois hommes firent silence à la remarque de Dumbledore. Puis finalement, ce fut Severus qui réouvrit la discussion quant à la présence du blond chez lui.

Lucius acquiesça et retourna dans son manoir pour récupérer tous les livres traitant des rituels de protection et de magie ancienne.

Il s'avéra que la plus part d'entre eux était connu de Dumbledore, ce qui facilita énormément leurs recherches.

Finalement, après une heure de lecture intensive, ce fut le directeur qui trouva la réponse.

- Je suis navré d'avoir à annoncer ça, commença Albus, mais la nouvelle est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Parlez Albus ! s'impatienta Severus.

- Lors de l'attaque sur Harry, la magie de Rose s'est transférée à son frère pour le protéger.

- Comment s'est possible ? interrogea Severus.

Ce fut Lucius qui répondit :

- Les jumeaux partagent à lien très fort. Leur magie réagit l'une à l'autre. Donc celle de son frère a dû être perturbée à un niveau élevé et elle a fait appel à celle de sa sœur.

- Et il y a une manière d'inverser le processus ? demanda Severus.

- Pas tant que la magie d'Harry se sentira menacée. avoua Albus.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que Voldemort n'est pas mort et qu'il faudra attendre sa totale destruction avant que la magie ne revienne dans le corps de cette enfant. révéla le vieil homme.

- Alors pour le moment…commença Severus.

- Pour le moment, répéta Dumbledore. Cette petite fille est aussi démunie qu'une moldue niveau magie.

Dumbledore regarda Rose et rajouta :

- C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle s'accroche à vous comme ça. Son corps réagit à votre magie. Pour le moment c'est plutôt une bonne chose puisque cela prouve que même si elle n'a plus de magie, elle reste une sorcière. Donc elle devra être élevée comme une sorcière jusqu'au moment où sa magie refera surface.

Severus fixa les yeux verts de sa filleule et murmura :

- Mais en attendant ce jour, elle sera considérée comme une cracmole aux yeux de tous.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**C'est ma première fic à chapitres où Lucius ne joue pas le rôle du grand méchant de service...Ce que je l'aime mon Lucius ! XD**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**

**Bizzz  
**


	3. Sourire

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ?! **

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Sourire**_

_Qui c'est ?_

_Pourquoi elle pleure ?_

_Je suis où ?_

_Maman ? C'est toi ? _

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Non reviens ! _

_Maman réveilles-toi ! _

_Le monsieur veut faire du mal à Harry ! _

_Pourquoi j'ai très chaud maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir ?_

_Harry pleure et moi je ne peux rien faire pour lui !_

_Maman pourquoi tu n'es plus là ?_

Rose se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle avec frayeur.

Le côté gauche de son lit était toujours contre le mur au papier peint vieillot de bergères et de moutons. La porte en face d'elle était encore fermée. Le mur dans le prolongement de la porte était toujours là, avec la vieille commode en bois contenant ses vêtements. Puis vient l'angle et enfin la fenêtre.

Rose respira mieux quand elle remarqua que celle-ci était toujours fermée et obstruée par les gros rideaux bordeaux.

Et enfin, dans le prolongement du mur de sa tête de lit, à sa droite à elle, son bureau immense peuplé de livres et de parchemins.

C'était une petite chambre mais c'était sa chambre. Et en plus elle n'y était que pendant les vacances, comme cette semaine.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au dessus d'elle, et malgré qu'elle sache que ce n'était sûrement que des rongeurs, comme dans toutes les vieilles maisons, la petite fille se figea.

Au dehors, une chouette hulula, et un chat miaulait pour conquérir sa belle.

Des bruits normaux pour une nuit normale mais la frayeur de la petite fille refit surface. Son affreux rêve se rappelant à sa mémoire.

Quand elle entendit le bruit métallique d'une poubelle qui se renverse, elle se leva à toute vitesse de son lit et sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses chaussons, sortit de sa chambre et courut dans celle d'en face.

La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres mais cela n'empêcha pas la petite fille de trouver le grand lit et de se jeter dessus afin d'entrer sous les couvertures.

Elle se cala dans la chaleur humaine de l'occupant du lit et se mit à sangloter.

- Rose ? murmura une voix ensommeillée.

La petite fille se serra un peu plus et murmura :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

Severus passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de sa filleule et la serra contre lui.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda t-il.

La petite fille secoua la tête et Severus n'insista pas.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que la petite fille s'endorme, jeta un coup d'œil à son vieux réveil et quand il se rendit compte de l'heure, resserra son étreinte.

Cela faisait six ans, jour pour jour qu'il s'occupait de Rose. Six ans que Lily et Potter étaient morts.

La vie n'avait pas été tous les jours facile. Même après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait eu les procès des mangemorts capturés. Même Lucius y avait eu le droit. Mais il s'en est sorti avec l'aide du ministre qu'il avait dans la poche et bien sûr Dumbledore avait plaidé en faveur du blond. C'était un des rares procès qui ait eu lieu dans l'intimité et avec des gens sous fidelitas. Comme cela, Dumbledore c'était assuré que le jour où le lord referait surface, il ne saurait rien du véritable rôle de Lucius.

Lui avait réussi à échapper à un procès toujours grâce au directeur.

Mais il avait du faire face aux crises de l'enfant. Comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, Rose avait finit par accepter de se décrocher de lui. Mais il avait quand même passé trois nuits avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Et même encore aujourd'hui, elle avait des moments où il lui semblait indispensable d'être accrochée à ses robes.

Il y avait eu le problème aussi de la garde de l'enfant lorsqu'il était à l'école. Il refusait de la laisser à un elfe de maison. Lucius lui avait proposé de l'emmener au manoir durant la semaine et de la laisser sous la garde de Narcissa.

Ils avaient fait un essai et après des débuts chaotiques, de crises de larmes de la petite fille et des insomnies de Severus, tout était rentré dans l'ordre quand Narcissa avait proposé de laisser à l'enfant un objet imprégné de son odeur. Severus avait été sceptique mais il avait quand même enveloppé la petite fille dans un de ses pulls et au moment de la quitter, celle-ci avait à peine résisté.

Depuis, le pull était toujours aux côtés de la petite au moment de dormir. Après six ans, il était devenu qu'un bout de laine informe mais Rose ne le lâchait pas pour autant.

La petite fille s'était vite habituée à son quotidien. La semaine chez les Malfoy et le week-end et les vacances chez Severus.

D'ailleurs l'homme pensait à changer de maison. Il n'était pas souvent dans celle-ci et elle commençait à se faire vieille. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour loger un enfant. Son regard se porta sur le mur en dessous de la fenêtre et il s'imagina plus qu'il ne le vit, le papier peint déchiré et moisi.

Mais pour le moment, comme elle passait la plus part de son temps chez Lucius et Narcissa, il avait bien le temps de changer de maison.

Rose adorait le Manoir et son grand parc. Avec Draco, ils passaient des heures à courir et à grimper aux arbres.

Ses deux filleuls étaient comme frère et sœur.

Rose savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Elle l'avait déjà demandé la fois où Draco avait brisé un verre lors d'une de ses crises de colère. Elle avait demandé pourquoi Draco faisait de la magie et elle non.

Severus avait prit du temps pour lui expliquer l'histoire sans trop rentrer dans les détails et la fillette avait finit par comprendre. Enfin comprendre selon son esprit enfantin et c'est selon ce même esprit qu'elle avait tout raconté à Draco.

Parce que le soir même, Draco avait demandé à son père :

- C'est vrai que Rose elle peut pas faire de magie ?

Lucius avait acquiescé et Draco avait continué :

- Mais elle pourra en faire quand son frère lui avait rendu sa magie ?

- Lui aura, Draco. l'avait corrigé Narcissa.

Draco hocha la tête en attendant une réponse.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Ben alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui rend pas sa magie maintenant ?

- C'est compliqué mon chéri. avait avoué Narcissa. Mais le frère de Rose doit faire quelque chose de très important avant et pour cela il a besoin de la magie de Rose.

- Parce que sinon il est trop faible ?

- Tu as tout compris Draco. sourit Lucius, fier de son fils.

- Mais après il pourra rendre la magie à Rose ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- Oui bien sûr. Ne t'en fais pas mon grand. Il est temps de passer à table.

Après cela, Draco n'avait plus fait référence à la magie de Rose et les deux enfants avaient continué de jouer comme avant.

Narcissa était celle qui s'occupait de l'éducation des enfants. Elle leur apprenait à lire, écrire, compter et toutes ses choses qui feront d'eux des sorciers accomplis.

Elle avait même commencé, depuis ce début d'année, à leur enseigner l'Histoire de la magie. Draco trouvait cela ennuyant, mais Rose était passionnée par ses grandes figures historiques qui avaient marquées le monde magique.

Severus sourit en se souvenant de ces week-end où il était rentré au Manoir Malfoy pour retrouvez sa filleule l'accueillant en lui racontant ses cours d'Histoire.

Le professeur de potions finit par s'endormir, sa filleule dans ses bras.

Au même moment, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard accueillait un étrange personnage.

On pourrait se demander qui il comptait trouver éveillé à cette heure de la nuit, mais apparemment il le savait très bien puisque le directeur de l'école en personne l'accueillit dans son bureau.

- Mon cher Rémus vous avez l'air épuisé. remarqua le directeur en tendant au loup-garou une tasse de thé fumante.

- C'est un faible mot Albus. soupira Rémus. Après avoir quitté l'Ukraine, j'ai été attrapé par des aurors Hongrois. Ils m'ont gardé en observation durant trois nuits. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenus Albus parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été encore là-bas durant la pleine lune.

Le visage de Rémus se peignit de tristesse et il avala une gorgée de la boisson chaude. La dernière pleine lune avait eu lieu voilà cinq jours, et il s'en remettait à peine.

- En plus de ça, je n'ai pas obtenu plus d'informations sur vous-savez-quoi. continua le lycanthrope.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de déception et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, attendant que Rémus pose LA question.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Il est en bonne santé. répondit laconiquement le directeur.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas s'il est heureux. remarqua Rémus.

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez de l'avoir envoyé là-bas Rémus, mais c'est nécessaire pour sa sécurité.

- Il aurait été autant en sécurité et nettement plus heureux au près de sa sœur ! répondit Rémus.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et ne répliqua pas. A chaque fois ils avaient la même discussion et cela menait toujours au même problème.

- Si je ne peux pas voir Harry, est-ce que je peux rencontrer Rose ? proposa Rémus. Je sais que c'est Severus qui s'occupe d'elle, mais, j'aimerais vraiment la connaître, au moins faire quelque chose pour l'un des deux…

La tristesse était clairement perceptible dans la voix de l'homme et Dumbledore ne put que dire :

- Je dois justement aller chez Severus demain en fin de matinée, je peux vous proposer de m'accompagner ?

Le visage de Rémus s'éclaira d'espoir et il acquiesça en remerciant le directeur.

Severus allait lui en vouloir mais Albus pensait que cette rencontre allait faire du bien à tout le monde. Cette jeune fille avait besoin de rencontrer du monde, contrairement à ce que pensait Severus.

La journée du lendemain, trouva une Rose en train de se glisser hors du lit de son parrain et de de partir en direction de la cuisine.

La cuisine était assez petite, il n'y avait même pas de la place pour une table, mais elle contenait un comptoir assez large.

Rose prépara du café, trois cuillers en poudre et de l'eau chaude, et des toasts pour Severus. Elle versa du jus d'orange dans un verre et posa le tout sur un plateau. Puis elle se prépara ses céréales et son verre de jus de pomme qu'elle posa également sur le plateau.

Dans un équilibre précoce, elle monta les marches en faisant attention de ne rien renverser et pénétra dans la chambre de l'homme. Elle posa le plateau au bout du lit et alla réveiller Severus.

- Debout Sev. Le professeur Dumbledore va bientôt venir. avertit la fillette.

Un grognement lui répondit et Rose rigola.

- Lève-toi ! Sinon tu ne seras pas prêt pour la visite de ton directeur.

Elle secoua Severus par le torse et dit :

- Debout papa…parrain.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Rose se recula jusqu'à être adossée au mur.

Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand en entendant ce que sa filleule venait de dire. Il s'assit dans son lit et chercha Rose du regard. Quand il l'a trouva, il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

La petite fille était toute tremblante. Elle se disait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais pour elle, dans sa tête, Severus était comme son papa et elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Rose…commença Severus.

- Je suis désolée je ne recommencerais plus. le coupa précipitamment la petite rouquine.

Severus souleva la fillette sous les aisselles et l'assit sur les couvertures, par-dessus lui.

- Rose, tu sais que tu as déjà un papa ? demanda doucement l'homme.

- Mais il est au ciel, comme ma maman. murmura la petite fille, la tête baissée.

Severus garda le silence un moment puis demanda :

- Tu tiens absolument à avoir un papa ?

Rose releva la tête et s'exclama :

- Mais je t'ai toi et c'est très bien !

Severus secoua la tête et dit :

- Tu veux que je sois ton père ?

Rose le fixa les yeux écarquillés et questionna :

- Pour vrai ?

- Je crois que je ne dis jamais des choses sans les penser. répondit Severus.

- Oh oui alors. s'écria l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de Severus.

- Mais promets-moi de ne jamais oublier qui sont tes vrais parents. Je ne veux pas que tu oublis d'où tu viens. Mais je suis d'accord pour te donner une vraie famille si c'est ça dont tu as envie. précisa Severus.

Rose acquiesça.

- Jamais je n'oublierais mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman mais je suis sûre qu'ils seront heureux que c'est toi maintenant mon papa.

Severus sourit simplement et oublia volontairement de reprendre la fillette sur son erreur de langage. Il était ému et étreignit sa filleule, sa fille de cœur.

- Bien, regarde je t'ai fais ton petit-déjeuner. sourit Rose en rampant sur le lit jusqu'au plateau.

- Ça m'a l'air délicieux. constata Severus.

Il ne dit rien face aux toasts trop grillés ou au café pas assez serré et se contenta de manger ce que la petite fille avait préparé avec amour.

Comme prévu, en fin de matinée, Dumbledore sonna à la porte. Rose courut pour aller ouvrir au vieil homme qui lui ramenait toujours des sucreries.

- Bonjour professeur. sourit la fillette.

Elle poussa une exclamation de joie quand il lui tendit un petit sac de friandises de chez Honeydukes.

- Rose qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? fit Severus en apparaissant derrière elle.

- Merci encore pour ses délicieuses sucreries qui vont me donner des caries et qui vont faire enrager mon nouveau papa. sourit la fillette, ses yeux verts brillants de joie.

Dumbledore posa un regard empli de questionnement sur son professeur, mais non dépourvu de joie. Mais par contre, ils purent entendre clairement quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière le directeur.

- Son quoi ?

- Lupin ? s'écria Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je l'ai emmené avec moi pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de Rose. avoua Albus. Et si nous allions nous installer au salon ?

Severus n'ajouta rien et se contenta de se diriger vers le salon. Ses invités le suivirent ainsi que sa filleule.

Severus prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que Rémus et Albus s'installèrent sur le sofa. Rose s'assit par terre, devant la table basse, son paquet de bonbons sur celle-ci. Elle fixait le nouveau venu dans sa maison.

Rémus quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons avec Lily et cela lui brisait le cœur en réalisant que la petite fille était à quelques détails près, son portrait craché.

- Rose ? appela Albus.

La fillette porta son regard sur Dumbledore.

- Je te présente Rémus Lupin. C'était un ami de tes parents.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux et demanda à Rémus :

- Vous avez connu mes parents ?

- Nous étions dans la même maison à Poudlard. sourit Rémus.

Rose se surprit à penser qu'elle aimait bien ce monsieur au sourire si gentil.

- Rémus a voulu te rencontrer. précisa Albus.

- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose.

Rémus eut l'air déstabilisé par cette question mais se reprit vite et expliqua :

- Pour apprendre à mieux te connaître. Parce que je me souviens de toi encore bébé et que beaucoup d'années sont passés depuis.

Rose hocha la tête. Puis ce fut au tour de Severus de prendre la parole.

- Et comment comptes-tu mieux connaître ma filleule Lupin ?

Rémus ne sut quoi répondre et ce fut Dumbledore qui, avec un sourire aux lèvres, expliqua :

- J'avais pensé que comme Rémus est rentré pour un moment en Angleterre, il pourrait loger chez vous Severus.

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et répondit :

- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas héberger un loup-garou aux côtés de ma filleule !

Rose se leva et appliqua une tape sur le genou de son papa.

- Soit pas méchant ! le réprimanda t-elle. Le monsieur ne t'a rien fait de méchant !

Severus la fixa avec étonnement, tout comme Rémus.

- Cette jeune fille a raison Severus. Et puis, je pense que cela permettrait à Mrs Malfoy d'avoir un peu d'aide dans l'éducation de deux jeunes enfants.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si Narcissa a besoin d'aide ou pas. remarqua Severus en prenant Rose sur ses genoux.

- Non c'est exact, c'est pour ça que je lui ai envoyé une missive lui demandant de nous rejoindre ici.

Severus fronça les sourcils et au même moment, le feu dans la cheminée crépita et Narcissa et Draco apparurent.

- Draco ! s'exclama ravie Rose en se précipitant vers le jeune garçon.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la table basse en lui présentant ses bonbons.

- Tu en veux un ? lui proposa t-elle.

Draco regarda sa mère et Narcissa lui autorisa à en manger juste un.

- Et n'oublie pas de saluer nos hôtes. rajouta la blonde en appliquant ses conseils.

Draco alla planter un baiser sur la joue de Severus et se contenta de serrer la main des deux autres hommes.

Cela attira un rire chez Albus qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

- Ce petit se comporte comme son cher père.

Rose pouffa et dit :

- Non Lucius il embrasse pas papa.

Albus et Rémus eurent un petit rire alors que Narcissa sourit avant de demander :

- Papa ?

Severus lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Pendant que les enfants allèrent jouer, Albus prit les commandes de la discussion qui allait s'avérer houleuse.

Durant toute la durée des négociations, Rémus resta silencieux. Quoi qu'il en sortirait, il s'en contenterait. Il en profitait pour jeter des coups d'œil sur la petite fille de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait l'air parfaitement heureuse malgré son état de cracmole. Severus faisait vraiment un excellent travail avec elle.

- Rémus qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Albus.

- Pardon ? s'excusa le lycanthrope, revenant sur terre.

Cela attira un reniflement de dédain chez Severus.

- Mrs Malfoy accepte votre aide pour s'occuper des enfants.

Rémus fixa Narcissa surprit.

- Je vous avoue que cela m'arrangerait bien. Pas que ça me gène de m'occuper de ses adorables enfants mais cela me permettrait d'avoir plus de temps libre.

- Et cela ne posera aucun problème à Lucius ? s'étonna Rémus.

- Il saura s'y faire. répondit la blonde.

- Et bien si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, j'en serais ravi. sourit Rémus.

- Bien ! Parfait ! s'exclama le directeur. Vous logerez chez Severus et vous travaillerez chez les Malfoy. Je pense que tout est dit.

Rémus se dit qu'il avait du louper une bonne partie de la discussion parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté, Severus refusait de le laisser habiter ici.

Dumbledore se leva et salua les personnes présentes avant de quitter la demeure.

Narcissa resta à discuter avec Severus pendant quelques instants avant de lui sourire et de les quitter à son tour, récupérant son fils au passage.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à être brisé par Rose qui s'exclama :

- Alors tu restes vivre avec nous ?

- Apparemment… ? questionna le loup-garou en fixant Severus.

- Tu devrais apprendre à écouter une discussion Lupin ! Surtout quand elle te concerne ! remarqua le professeur de potions.

Rémus eut la décence de rougir et s'excusa.

Severus soupira et dit :

- Suis-moi je vais te montrer ta chambre. Il faudra l'arranger parce que personne n'a mis les pieds dedans depuis un bon bout de temps.

Rémus s'exécuta, Rose sur les talons.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois attablés devant le déjeuner.

Rose demanda :

- Rémus va habiter ici tout seul même quand j'irai dormir chez Draco ?

- Il viendra vous donner des cours. expliqua Severus.

- Vraiment ? Toi aussi t'es un professeur ? s'exclama Rose.

- Pas vraiment sourit Rémus. Mais j'ai plusieurs connaissances dans plusieurs domaines.

- Tu connais Gwendoline la fantasque ? demanda Rose les yeux brillants.

Cette question fit pousser un soupir à Severus alors que la petite fille commença à raconter à Rémus ce qu'elle savait sur cette sorcière.

Le soir, une fois Rose couchée et endormie, Severus et Rémus se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour tout ça. dit Rémus.

- Et bien maintenant c'est fait. constata Severus. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Rémus sourit et dit :

- Et bien dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Il se fit répondre par un grognement et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et après une hésitation, révéla :

- Je suis sûr que James et Lily seraient heureux de savoir que tu t'occupes parfaitement de Rose. Elle a le droit d'avoir une famille et à ce que j'ai pu constater, tu fais un excellent père.

Ensuite Rémus monta dans sa chambre. Une petite pièce avec seulement un lit et une armoire. Mais le loup-garou avait connu pire.

Après le départ de l'ex-Gryffondor, Severus se retrouva à fixer la porte avec étonnement. Il ne le dira jamais, mais ces quelques mots lui avaient apporté la sérénité et le réconfort qu'il avait besoin. Lupin connaissait mieux que lui les Potter. Même si Lily était sa meilleure amie, il n'était pas dans la même maison qu'elle et de plus, ils s'étaient perdus de vue durant une longue période. Si le loup-garou pensait que cela n'aurait pas dérangé les Potter qu'il donne une vraie famille à Rose, Severus voulait bien le croire. C'était bien une manière de penser Gryffondor.

Il monta ensuite se coucher après avoir corrigé quelques copies d'élèves ignares.

La semaine de vacance se passa vite et Severus ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais la présence de Lupin n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il l'aurait pensé. De plus, il s'avérait que l'homme était un excellent cuisinier.

Le loup-garou jouait également avec la fillette et parlait beaucoup avec elle. Rose avait l'air d'apprécier énormément les connaissances de Rémus en Histoire sorcière et tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir, elle demandait à l'homme de lui en raconter une. Juste après ça, Severus venait lui dire bonne nuit et la petite fille s'endormait avec un sourire heureux au visage.

Les deux hommes ignoraient totalement se qui se tramait dans la tête de la petite fille. Mais maintenant que Rose avait un papa, elle avait décidée d'avoir une maman, ou tout du moins ce qui s'en rapprocherait. Et comme Rémus vivait avec elle et son papa, faisait la cuisine, lui racontait des histoires et jouait avec elle, dans sa tête, il était sa « maman ».

La veille du départ de Severus à l'école et de celui de Rose chez les Malfoy, la jeune fille était en train de dessiner, penchée sur la table basse, pendant que Rémus cuisinait. Severus était installé à la table du salon et terminait ses corrections tout en jetant des coups d'œil curieux à sa fille.

La fillette avait passé tout l'après-midi à dessiner sans leur montrer ce qu'elle faisait.

Quant enfin Rose se redressa arborant un sourire heureux, une feuille de papier de large dimension entre ses mains, elle se dirigea vers son père et lui tendit la feuille.

Severus haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil au dessin. Son sang sembla se figer et il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Rémus entre dans le salon, un plat entre les mains.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda t-il en posant le plat sur la table. Severus ?

L'homme sortit de sa torpeur et leva les yeux vers Rémus.

Rose profita de l'état de son père pour lui reprendre son dessin et pour le tendre à Rémus en disant :

- Je l'ai fait pour que Papa l'emmène à Poudlard. Il pourra l'accrocher dans sa chambre.

Rémus prit délicatement la feuille de papier et observa le dessin de la fillette.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement alors qu'il contemplait le « chef d'œuvre » de Rose.

Un soleil rond dans le coin gauche et un ciel bleu sur la hauteur de la feuille. En bas à droite il y avait une maison dessinée avec des crayons noirs et verts. Et enfin, la partie la plus intéressante se trouvait à gauche.

Trois bonshommes se tenaient la main, dessinés dans des formes disproportionnées, ils étaient debout sur de l'herbe verte, de grand sourire affiché sur leur grosse tête.

Le premier bonhomme se tenait à côté de la maison. Il avait les cheveux longs et noirs, deux yeux noirs et était habillé tout en noir. Au dessus de sa tête il y avait écrit _« Mon Papa »_ maladroitement. Sans aucun doute possible, c'était Severus qui était représenté.

Le deuxième bonhomme était plus petit que les deux autres. Elle portait une jupe rose et ses cheveux étaient orange tandis que ses yeux étaient verts. Et juste au dessus de ses cheveux, on pouvait lire _« Moi, Rose ». _Encore une fois, aucun doute possible sur la personne.

On en vient au troisième bonhomme. Des cheveux marron clairs, des yeux jaunes et une robe de sorcier marron foncé. Au dessus de ce personnage, il y avait écrit « Mon presque maman ».

Rémus posa ses yeux sur Rose, qui le regardait avec espoir et il lui demanda en désignant le troisième bonhomme :

- C'est moi ça ?

Rose hocha la tête.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Severus pour se remettre de son choc et pour dire :

- Rose, est-ce que Lupin a l'air d'une femme ?

La petite fille regarda son père et secoua la tête.

- Non. murmura t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave Severus. avoua Rémus, puis il rajouta en souriant à Rose, en tout cas c'est un très joli dessin que tu nous as fait là.

Rose lui sourit en retour et elle révéla :

- J'ai dessiné ma famille. Ce dessin là est pour papa.

Elle posa le dessin sur la table face à son père et se dirigea vers la table basse où étaient disposées d'autres feuilles.

- Celui-là il est pour toi. précisa Rose en tendant une feuille à Rémus.

Le dessin était identique au premier sauf la couleur de sa robe à lui et celle de la jupe de la petite fille.

Ensuite Rose prit une autre feuille et dit :

- Et ce dessin je vais le donner à mon frère quand on va se voir.

Cette annonce fut suivit d'un silence et les deux hommes se regardèrent. La petite n'y prit pas attention et reposa le dessin sur la table.

Il représentait les mêmes personnages, sauf qu'un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts, avait été rajouté entre Rémus et elle-même.

- Et le dernier dessin, c'est pour Narcissa et Lucius et Draco. révéla Rose.

Elle brandit la feuille de papier et rajouta :

- J'ai utilisé tous mes crayons jaunes pour faire ce dessin. Parce qu'ils sont tous blonds.

Rémus rigola et dit en hochant la tête :

- Je suis sûr que ça va leur faire très plaisir.

La petite fille regarda son père et demanda :

- Papa ? Tu les aimes pas mes dessins ? Tu trouves qu'ils sont pas beaux ?

Severus observa sa fille et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr que je les aime tes dessins.

- Tous ? demanda la fillette, inquiète.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à « son » dessin et acquiesça :

- Tous.

Rose sourit et alla serrer Severus dans ses bras. Elle fit pareille avec Rémus et ensuite s'installa à table.

Le dîner se passa sous les bavardages incessants de Rose, pendant que les deux hommes se jetaient des regards en coin.

Le lendemain, Severus et Rémus emmenèrent Rose chez les Malfoy. Alors que Lucius raccompagnait son ami à la cheminée, il sourit narquoisement et dit :

- La famille s'agrandit ?

Severus se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Chez les enfants, Draco demandait à Rose pourquoi elle était venue accompagner de leur professeur.

- Rémus habite chez nous maintenant. C'est ma nouvelle maman.

Narcissa et Rémus qui discutaient ensemble sur les prochaines leçons des enfants s'arrêtèrent subitement. Rémus était devenu cramoisi et Narcissa le fixait avec questionnement.

Lucius qui venait d'arrivé, se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand son fils vint vers lui en lui disant :

- Papa hein que les hommes peuvent pas être des mamans ?

Lucius qui avait plaisanté sur le sujet il y avait à peine quelques minutes, regarda Rémus avec un haussement de sourcil.

Mais ce fut Rose qui s'exclama, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

- Et si moi j'ai envie que Rémus soit ma maman hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pas le droit d'avoir une maman moi aussi ?

Les adultes se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Narcissa prennent la petite fille à part.

- Ma chérie, nous ne sommes pas en train de dire que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de maman. Seulement que Rémus est un homme et que les hommes ne peuvent pas être appelés « maman ».

Rose commença à pleurer et murmura :

- Mais moi j'ai envie que ce soit Rémus ma maman.

Narcissa la serra dans ses bras et constata :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aurais pas deux papas ? C'est très bien aussi.

- Mais Draco il a un papa et une maman. renifla Rose.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et après quelques secondes de méditation, où elle pensa que Severus allait la tuer, elle dit :

- Tu sais qu'il existe des hommes et des femmes qui s'aiment et qui forment une famille sans pour autant être un homme et une femme ?

Rose redressa sa tête et regarda Narcissa avec questionnement.

- Dans un couple ou une famille, le plus important ce n'est pas d'avoir une maman et un papa, mais d'avoir deux parents qui s'aiment très fort.

Rose parut réfléchir très intensément puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration.

- Alors si, commença la jeune fille, si Severus et Rémus s'aiment très fort, ça voudra dire que j'aurais une famille ?

Narcissa dut se retenir de sourire et acquiesça.

Les deux femmes furent de retour au près des hommes et Rémus demanda :

- Ça va mieux Rose ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et dit :

- Est-ce que quand papa va rentrer de l'école tu pourras dormir avec lui ?

Rémus rougit alors que Lucius dut cacher son rire derrière une toux.

Voyant que Rémus ne répondait pas, Rose rajouta :

- Parce que dans une famille, les parents dorment ensemble. Pas vrai ?

En disant ça la petite fille s'était tournée vers Narcissa.

La femme blonde rougit légèrement mais acquiesça.

- C'est exact ma chérie.

A ce moment là, un hibou cogna à la fenêtre, permettant à Rémus de se libérer de la question gênante.

Lucius alla recevoir le courrier tandis que Narcissa en profita pour emmener les enfants dans ce qui leur servaient de salle de classe, suivit par Rémus.

Mais Rose n'allait pas laisser Rémus s'en sortir comme ça. Elle voulait que Rémus soit sa maman, pardon son deuxième papa, et il le serait.

Elle aurait sa famille dans les prochains mois, foi de Rose Potter !

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bizzz**


	4. Ensemble

**Voici la suite...J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire...**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Ensemble**_

Severus sortit de sa chambre après un dernier regard en direction du dessin accroché au dessus de son lit.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'accrocher. Et puis, il était le seul à avoir accès à cette pièce, donc c'était sans risque qu'une quelconque personne le voit.

Franchement, Rose avait une imagination débordante.

Lui et Lupin ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Mais Severus ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du regard empli de joie et d'espoir de Lupin quand il avait découvert le dessin.

Évidemment qu'il était plein de joie, Rose était la fille de son meilleur ami et il était content qu'elle lui dise qu'il faisait parti de sa famille.

Mais pourquoi l'espoir ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lupin voudrait former une famille avec…lui ?

Severus ne se rendit même pas compte de l'espoir qui s'immisçait en lui.

Il quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça.

Il devait arrêter de penser à lui comme ça !

Il le verrait bien assez le week-end prochain pour aussi l'avoir dans sa tête la semaine.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Le week-end arriva bien vite et il se dit que sa fille lui avait manqué.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas mis de temps avant de la considérer comme telle. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir d'enfants en raison de son orientation sexuelle, et être parrain le comblait suffisamment pour ne pas en sentir l'envie. Mais depuis que la petite fille l'appelait papa, il se sentait comme si il pouvait déplacer des montagnes rien que pour se l'entendre dire encore et encore.

Mais il savait qu'après l'avoir élevée pendant six ans, il la considérait comme sa fille et quand Rose l'avait appelé papa pour la première fois il y a deux semaines, il avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joie.

D'ailleurs la petite fille l'attendait dans le salon des Malfoy, prête à rentrer chez elle pour le week-end. Lupin se tenant derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Severus salua les Malfoy et après une tasse de thé, le trio rentra à la maison Snape.

Quand Severus mit les pieds dans sa maison pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas tromper de lieu.

- Waouh ! poussa comme cri Rose en courant dans tout le salon.

Le vieux salon était méconnaissable. Adieu tapisseries sombres et moisies qui tombaient en lambeaux et bonjour peinture claire et propre qui éclairait la pièce.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça Lupin ? demanda Severus en faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard.

La peinture choisie était d'un beau crème et cela illuminait la pièce comme jamais auparavant. Les meubles avaient reçus une couche de vernis de bois et apparemment, un coup de polissage. La pièce avait retrouvé une nouvelle vie. Même les fauteuils avaient été rembourrés et rafistolés.

- Et bien j'avais un peu de temps libre la soirée et après avoir trouvé de vieux pots de peinture dans la cave, j'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal de faire quelque chose par-ci par-là.

Rémus se tut et rajouta :

- Ce n'est pas bien ? Enfin je veux dire, j'aurais peut-être dû te demander la permission avant. Désolé…

Severus se contenta de dire :

- C'est bien.

Rémus eut un sourire ravi et dit :

- Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je me suis aussi permis d'arranger la décoration des autres pièces ?

- Quelles autres pièces ? se renseigna Severus en fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas entré dans ta chambre si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. répondit Rémus.

Soudain les deux hommes entendirent un cri venant de l'étage et se précipitèrent en haut.

Au passage, Severus nota que le couloir avait été lui aussi repeint. D'une belle couleur jaune safran. Il se dit qu'il irait voir la cuisine plus tard.

En attendant, même le couloir de l'étage était safran.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent Rose dans sa chambre.

Quand Severus découvrit la pièce, il comprit pourquoi la petite fille avait crié.

Les murs étaient séparés en deux couleurs. Les murs où étaient la fenêtre et le lit de Rose étaient couleur perle. Quand aux deux autres, plus longs, ils étaient d'une belle couleur lilas.

Sur le lit de la petite fille, une parure de draps, couvertures, oreillers étaient installés. Tous de couleur parme. Et de même que pour le salon, les meubles semblaient s'être fait refaire une jeunesse.

Même le parquet avait changé de couleur. Il était devenu d'un gris très clair et s'accordait parfaitement à la peinture.

- Narcissa m'a donné les draps pour le lit de Rose quand elle a compris ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je lui ai laissé faire, sachant que tu ne permettrais pas qu'on s'immisce dans tes affaires.

Rémus se tut quand Rose se tourna vers lui et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ta chambre te plaît ? lui demanda Rémus, en se doutant de la réponse.

- C'est magnifique ! répondit Rose. C'est super trop beau. Comment t'as fait tout ça tout seul ?

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué quand on sait quels sorts utiliser. sourit Rémus.

- Papa ? appela Rose. Tu aimes ma nouvelle chambre ?

Severus baissa le regard vers sa fille qui était toujours collée à Rémus.

Un sentiment étrange s'infiltra dans son cœur en les voyant tous les deux, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Il n'était pas jaloux de Lupin. Non c'était autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

- J'aime beaucoup. répondit finalement Severus.

Rose se jeta dans ses bras avant de le pousser hors de la chambre, ainsi que Rémus.

- Je dois me préparer pour le dîner. leur dit-elle en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Rémus eut un petit rire puis fixa Severus.

- Severus ?

Snape tourna le regard vers lui et Rémus demanda :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout ça ?

Severus soupira et en descendant les escaliers, répondit :

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à faire quelque chose de cette maison. Pas le temps et surtout pas vraiment l'envie. J'avais plutôt prévu de changer de maison quand j'en aurais trouvé une convenable.

- Pourquoi ces pots de peinture dans la cave alors ? demanda surpris Rémus.

- J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là. avoua Severus entrant dans le salon. Je les avais achetés après ma sortie de Poudlard, pensant faire quelque chose. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'aurais pas le temps. Donc je leur ai jeté un sort de conservation pour une autre fois et je les ai oubliés.

- Et ça te plaît ? demanda Rémus en s'asseyant en face de Severus. Je veux dire, ce que j'ai fais, c'est assez à ton goût ?

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce qui est à mon goût ou pas ? ironisa Severus.

- C'est TA maison Severus. J'ai pris une initiative pensant bien faire mais si cela n'est pas à ton goût, je peux très bien remettre tout ça comme avant. dit Rémus en pointant sa baguette vers un mur.

- Non ! s'exclama sans avoir pu s'en empêcher Severus en attrapant le poignet du loup-garou.

Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux et Snape relâcha Rémus en se relevant.

- C'est très bien comme ça. J'aime beaucoup. avoua Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'ai des copies à corriger.

Rémus hocha la tête et dit :

- Et moi un dîner à préparer.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce chacun leur tour. Rémus se rendit dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était peinte d'un joli orange clair et les placards étaient d'une couleur miel tout à fait délicieuse dans cette cuisine.

Severus quand à lui alla dans sa chambre et sourit en entendant sa fille chantonner.

Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer devant Lupin, mais ce que l'homme avait fait de sa maison lui plaisait énormément. En même temps c'était normal puisque c'était lui-même qui avait acheté les couleurs, mais Lupin les avait disposées de telle façon à ce qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement à la pièce. Pour les couleurs de la chambre de Rose, il avait dû utiliser la peinture sorcière « sin colora » qui permet, avec le sort approprié, de changer la couleur du pot en fonction de ce qu'on voulait peindre. S'il s'en souvenait bien, il en avait acheté deux pots au cas où il aurait envie de repeindre une pièce et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à acheter la bonne couleur. Cette peinture coûtait très cher, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'en avait pris que deux pots.

Severus s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger quelques copies.

Une fois le dîner prêt, Rémus monta chercher Rose dans sa chambre.

Quand la petite fille ouvrit la porte, elle portait une robe mauve attachée à la taille par un ruban rose.

- Tu es très jolie Rose. sourit Rémus.

- C'est papa qui m'a acheté cette robe cet été. Elle est belle hein ? fit la jeune fille en tournoyant sur elle-même.

- Magnifique. répondit Rémus.

Puis il rajouta :

- Et si tu allais chercher Severus ?

Rose acquiesça et poussa la porte de la chambre de son père en l'appelant :

- Papa ? C'est l'heure de manger.

- Laisse-moi terminer cette copie et je viens. prévint Severus.

La fillette s'avança dans la chambre jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit pour regarder son père travailler sur les devoirs des élèves. Elle observa la pièce du regard et remarqua :

- Tu veux pas une nouvelle chambre toi aussi ?

Severus grogna et Rose se tut.

Deux minutes après, Severus rangea son travail et se leva.

Rose sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la main de Severus en disant :

- Tu sais si tu veux je peux demander à Rémus qu'il te donne une nouvelle chambre aussi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelle chambre Rose. fit remarquer l'homme en descendant les escaliers.

- Mais elle est moche ! répliqua Rose en entrant dans le salon.

Rémus se tourna vers eux et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui est moche ?

- La chambre de papa. avoua la petite en s'installant à table.

- Et moi je la trouve très bien comme ça. dit Severus en prenant place à son tour.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il s'était dit qu'il avait envie de changer de maison. C'était aussi en grande partie à cause de cette chambre qui n'avait que très peu changée depuis son enfance. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il avoue cela. Si sa chambre devait changer, il s'en occuperait lui-même.

- Mais…commença Rose.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus assis en face d'elle puis à son père, et après avoir soupiré, elle commença à manger.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard surpris avant que Severus ne demande à sa fille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Rose ?

La jeune fille le fixa un moment puis dit :

- Rien du tout.

Elle recommença à manger.

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer quand une main douce vint se poser sur son bras.

Il fixa Rémus qui s'adressa à la fillette :

- Rose ?

Celle-ci leva la tête.

- Est-ce que ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire est en rapport avec ce que Narcissa t'as expliqué cette semaine ?

La petite fille se demanda comment Rémus avait pu deviner et hocha la tête.

- Tu dois savoir Rose que ce n'est pas aux enfants de s'occuper des histoires des parents.

- Mais…

- Même si tu en as très envie, tu dois laisser les adultes faire par eux-même.

- Par eux-même ? répéta la fillette en regardant son père.

Rémus sourit et rajouta :

- Je te promets que j'essayerai de faire mon possible pour approuver les dires de Narcissa.

Alors que Rose poussait une exclamation de joie, comprenant ce que Rémus était en train de lui dire, Severus fronçait les sourcils.

- Je pourrai savoir de quoi vous êtes en train de discuter tous les deux ?

Rémus sourit mystérieusement et après avoir fait un clin d'œil à la fillette, répondit :

- C'est un secret mon cher Severus.

Rose pouffa alors que Severus grogna un « je ne suis pas TON cher Severus, Lupin ».

Le repas se déroula sous la bonne humeur depuis que Rose avait discuté avec Rémus.

Severus cherchait ce que pouvait bien signifier la discussion qu'il y avait eu entre Rose et Rémus mais n'ayant pas tous les éléments en main, ne trouva pas le moindre indice.

Finalement les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et Noël arriva bien vite.

Ils avaient été invités tous les trois chez les Malfoy durant les vacances et les enfants avaient été extrêmement gâtés.

Quelques jours après l'ouverture des cadeaux, alors que Rose observait Draco en train de voler sur un balai pour enfant, elle sentit un étrange sentiment lui comprimer le cœur.

Elle reposa ses crayons magiques qui faisaient s'animer ses créations et monta dans sa chambre du Manoir.

Les adultes qui avaient vu le manège de la fillette se regardèrent, inquiets, avant que Severus et Rémus se décident à monter retrouver Rose.

En entrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé, ils la virent allonger sur son lit en train de sangloter.

Chacun des deux hommes prirent place de chaque côté du lit, entourant la fillette.

- C'est pas juste. renifla Rose.

- Non c'est vrai. répondit Severus.

Rose se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Je veux être une sorcière moi-aussi. avoua Rose.

- Mais tu en es une. répliqua Rémus en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non c'est faux ! J'ai pas de magie ! s'écria Rose en le foudroyant du regard.

- Rose, tu as de la magie, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas en toi.

- Je le sais tout ça ! Et c'est pas juste !

La fillette enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Severus et sanglota.

- Tu as raison Rose, ce n'est pas juste. ajouta Rémus. Mais que tu n'aies pas de magie ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas une sorcière. Parce que tu es née avec de la magie, tu as déjà utilisé cette magie avant et quand tu l'as perdu, elle n'a pas disparu. Elle reviendra vers toi dans quelques années. En attendant, tu dois être forte. Et sache que Severus et moi t'aimons et sommes fiers de toi.

Severus resserra son étreinte sur sa fille qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer au fur et à mesure des paroles de Rémus.

- Nous sommes fiers de toi Rose. répéta Severus. Et je suis certain que tes parents l'auraient été aussi. Lucius et Narcissa aussi le sont, et Draco le sera quand il sera ce que cela signifie.

- Que tu n'aies pas de magie ne te rends pas moins intéressante à nos yeux que si tu en avais eu. Je pense même que c'est le contraire. Tu es une petite fille extrêmement courageuse et très intelligente et je suis heureux de t'avoir connu.

Rose renifla, se détacha de Severus pour aller serrer Rémus dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois là Rémus.

Rémus ferma les yeux et serra la fillette dans ses bras avec émotion.

Pendant cette étreinte, Severus se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille. Le professeur de potions se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement envie qu'ils soient une famille, sa famille.

Quand Rémus ouvrit les yeux après l'étreinte, il croisa le regard onyx de Severus et pour une fois, l'homme en noir ne fuya pas le regard doré.

Mais ils furent obligés de rompre le lien visuel quand Rose bâilla.

- Je pense qu'une petite sieste s'impose. sourit Rémus.

- Mais je ne suis plus un bébé ! s'indigna Rose.

- Non mais tu as eu une grande perturbation émotionnelle et cela te fera du bien de dormir un peu. précisa Severus en tirant la couverture.

Rémus alla fermer les rideaux pendant que Rose s'installait sous les couvertures. La fillette n'avait pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'avait dit son père mais quand il sortait des grandes phrases comme ça, elle préférait faire ce qu'il disait. Et puis, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien quand les deux hommes se mettaient d'accord sur un sujet et s'occupaient d'elle comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une vraie famille. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir une maman et un papa, elle, elle avait deux papas !

Severus ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de sa fille qui dormait déjà. Il se tourna vers Rémus qui le regardait toujours avec ce regard tendre.

Le lycanthrope lui sourit doucement et tendit une main jusqu'à caresser la joue de Severus. Celui-ci soupira doucement et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans celles dorés de Rémus.

- Je…commença Severus avant de se faire interrompre par une petite voix.

- Severus ! Elle est où Rose ? s'exclama Draco.

Rémus avait retiré sa main quand il avait entendu Draco parler.

Le parrain du petit garçon lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire :

- Tu es trop bruyant Draco.

Severus s'approcha du petit blond qui jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux aux deux hommes, et avec une main dans le dos, le poussa doucement dans la direction des escaliers.

- Rose dort, elle a besoin de se reposer avant de venir jouer avec toi.

- Oh ! comprit Draco en poussant un soupir de déception. Mais quand elle sera réveillée elle voudra bien jouer avec moi ?

- Bien sûr Draco, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le voudrait pas ? s'étonna Severus, descendant les escaliers à côté de son filleul.

- Et bien, j'ai un balai et pas Rose…Mais je peux lui prêter !

- Draco, tu sais bien que Rose ne peut pas voler sur un balai. expliqua Severus.

- Oh mince j'avais oublié ! s'écria le petit blond en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Rémus rit doucement à la réplique du petit garçon. C'était bien du Narcissa comme phrase ça.

- Mais je pense qu'elle serait très heureuse si tu acceptais de dessiner avec elle. proposa Rémus.

Draco se tourna vers son nouveau professeur particulier et après quelques secondes de réflexion, lui offrit un sourire.

- Oui je fais faire comme ça ! Merci Rémus.

Celui-ci lui sourit alors que le blondinet partait retrouver sa mère devant la cheminée.

Les deux adultes blonds leur jetèrent des regards interrogateurs et Severus se contenta de hocher la tête alors que Rémus leur sourit.

Deux heures plus tard, Rose se réveilla et descendit retrouver les autres. A peine fut-elle arrivée dans le salon que Draco se jeta sur elle et la tira jusqu'à la table qu'il avait lui-même préparée.

Des pots de crayons, de pastels, de craies. Des palettes pour la peinture. Des dizaines de tubes de peintures multicolores. Et bien sûr plusieurs feuilles à dessiner de différentes couleurs.

Quand elle vit ça, Rose poussa une exclamation de joie et serra Draco dans ses bras. Ensuite elle s'installa à la table où elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à dessiner, peindre, colorier en compagnie de Draco.

A l'heure du dîner, les deux enfants étaient aussi colorés que leurs dessins, mais deux sourires immenses prouvaient qu'ils s'étaient amusés.

- Je pense qu'un bain ne leur sera pas inutile. remarqua Narcissa en retirant un morceau de feuille qui s'était retrouvée collée dans les cheveux de son fils.

- Effectivement. approuva Severus.

Les deux enfants pouffèrent mais se laissèrent faire. Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux enfants en pyjama furent installés à la table et le dîner put commencer.

Comme chaque soir après manger, ils se réunissaient tous au tour de la grande cheminée du salon. Les adultes devant une tasse de thé, assis sur les fauteuils, et les enfants un verre de lait au miel, jouant sur le tapis.

Soudain, Rose poussa une exclamation de joie et se précipita à la fenêtre.

- Il neige ! s'écria t-elle, les mains et le nez collés sur la vitre.

Effectivement, l'immense parc du Manoir Malfoy commençait lentement mais sûrement à se recouvrir de la poudre blanche.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. fit remarquer Lucius en arrivant derrière Rose pour observer avec les autres la chute des flocons.

- Chut ! Tu vas la vexer ! fit Rose en regardant avec émerveillement les flocons tournoyer.

Narcissa se moqua amoureusement de son mari devant l'air étonné qu'il avait pris à la réplique de la petite fille.

- C'est beau. fit remarquer Draco.

Effectivement le paysage était magnifique. Le ciel noir était comme illuminé sous la pluie de flocons. Les pins de la forêt en arrière plan accrochaient la neige.

Les habitants du Manoir restèrent à observer la chute de neige dans un silence totale, seulement perturbé par le crépitement du feu.

Ils avaient tous attendu une chute de neige avant les vacances de Noël, pourtant, même si le ciel était bien bas et les nuages d'un beau gris, il n'y avait même pas eu un seul flocon jusqu'à présent.

Quand finalement Draco se mit à bâiller, les adultes se décidèrent à mettre les enfants au lit.

Quittant la fenêtre avec regret, Rose espéra :

- J'espère qu'elle sera encore là demain matin.

- Moi aussi. acquiesça Draco.

Les enfants dirent bonne nuit aux adultes. Draco partit avec ses parents vers sa chambre tandis que Rose, tenant la main de Severus et de Rémus, allait vers la sienne.

Comme plutôt dans l'après-midi, les deux hommes bordèrent la petite fille qui s'endormit un sourire ravit aux lèvres.

En sortant de la chambre, Rémus attrapa le bras de Severus et lui dit :

- On doit parler.

Severus hocha la tête et précisa :

- Avant d'aller se coucher.

Rémus retira sa main et les deux hommes descendirent dans le salon pour rejoindre les Malfoy.

Leur soirée se termina le plus calmement du monde et quand Narcissa décida de monter se coucher, les hommes firent de même.

Comme prévu quelques temps plus tôt, Severus accueillit Rémus dans sa chambre et lui offrit un fauteuil.

Les deux hommes se firent face pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rémus prenne la parole.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Severus. soupira le lycanthrope.

- Comme beaucoup de monde je pense. répliqua le maître des potions. C'est pour ça que j'ai appris l'Occlumencie.

- Severus ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire ! s'écria Rémus, le regard furieux.

Severus poussa un soupir à son tour en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il soudain en fixant l'autre homme.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Rémus en le regardant avec interrogation.

- Pourquoi moi ? précisa Severus.

Rémus le regarda bizarrement quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire tendre n'éclaire son visage.

- Cela a toujours été toi Severus. Avoua t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Lupin ?

- J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter. soupira Rémus en fermant les yeux. Parce qu'il fallait d'abord que je m'accepte moi-même.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Severus.

- Poudlard.

Rémus avait répondu sans ouvrir les yeux.

C'était totalement vrai ce qu'il venait de dire. Depuis la fois où Sirius avait envoyé Severus à la cabane hurlante durant sa transformation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Serpentard. Il en avait voulu énormément à Sirius après ça. Tellement voulu d'ailleurs, qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant plus d'un mois.

Et c'est depuis qu'il s'était surpris à observer le Serpentard en douce, à humer son odeur quand il passait près de lui-même si en retour il ne se recevait que des regards haineux. Mais durant la sixième année, alors que Rémus s'était excusé plus d'une centaine de fois envers Severus, il reçut une lettre. En l'ouvrant, il reconnut l'écriture si soignée du Serpentard qu'il avait appris à reconnaître.

_Arrête de t'excuser Lupin ça en devient ridicule ! _

_Ce n'était pas TA faute !_

_SS._

A ce moment là, le cœur de Rémus avait fait une envolée spectaculaire dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sur le moment, mais depuis lors, il se sentait comme lié au Serpentard.

Il n'avait pris conscience de ses sentiments qu'après avoir quitté Poudlard et il regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose.

Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de celui qui avait fait chavirer son cœur il y a de cela plusieurs années.

- Tu dois avoir des tendances masochistes Lupin ou autrement ce n'est pas possible. constata Severus. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on se détestait à cette époque ?

- Moi je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi. fit remarquer Rémus. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour empêcher tous nos…troubles.

Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux alors que Rémus rajouta :

- Et pour ta gouverne Severus, sache que je n'ai pas des tendances masochistes !

Rémus se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle Lupin ?

- Je me disais juste qu'on avait commencé la conversation en parlant de ce qu'il y avait dans TA tête et on se retrouve à parler des tendances masochistes que je n'ai PAS.

Severus eut un sourire amusé qui disparut quand il se retrouva avec un homme sur les genoux.

- Lupin descend de là ! s'écria Severus.

- Non ! J'ai trop attendu, Severus. constata le lycanthrope.

Et sans laisser le temps au professeur de répondre, Rémus plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Severus résista au début, par principe, mais très vite ses mains vinrent entourer la taille de l'autre homme pour le serrer contre lui.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Severus n'enleva pas ses mains et au contraire, réussit à se relever du fauteuil pendant que Rémus accrochait ses jambes au tour de sa taille. Il les emmena tous les deux sur son lit.

Ce ne fut plus que grognements et gémissements jusqu'à ce que Morphée les gagne tous deux.

Quand le lendemain matin, une petite fille en chemise de nuit verte ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père pour le réveiller, elle découvrit les deux hommes enlacés.

Un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres et elle grimpa sur le matelas pour se caler entre les deux hommes.

Severus s'éveilla le premier et remarqua une tête rousse qui le fixait avec un grand sourire.

Rose embrassa son père et dit :

- Bonjour papa.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de sa fille et vit que Rémus était en train de se réveiller.

-Bonjour Rose. Salua l'homme châtain.

La petite fille se détourna de son père pour embrasser Rémus à son tour.

- Bonjour papa Rémus. sourit Rose.

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'écarquillèrent brutalement, puis des larmes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux.

- Rose ? l'appela Severus. Et si tu allais t'habiller pendant qu'on se prépare ?

La petite fille eut une moue déçue et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Mais juste avant de fermer la porte, elle dit :

- Je vais aller dire à Narcissa que maintenant j'ai une vraie famille moi aussi !

La porte se ferma sous le regard choqué des deux hommes.

Finalement Rémus éclata de rire alors que Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez :

- Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Rémus se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever et de s'habiller en vitesse.

- On se retrouve en bas.

Le loup-garou avait un sourire immense sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

- A tout à l'heure. lança t-il à Severus en sortant de la chambre.

Le professeur de potion se rallongea sur le lit en grognant :

- Mais qui m'a foutu une famille comme ça ?

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	5. Liens

**Voici la suite. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Liens**_

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Rose ! Joyeux anniversaire !

La fillette rousse souffla ses huit bougies avec un grand sourire.

- Et maintenant les cadeaux. sourit Narcissa en lui tendant un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier brillant argenté.

Rose prit le paquet et le posa devant elle. Elle fit attention en ouvrant le paquet sous l'impatience de Draco qui était en train de s'agiter sur sa chaise.

A l'intérieur du paquet il y avait plusieurs cadres dorés de différentes tailles.

- Comme ça tu pourras nous faire plein de beaux dessins et les accrocher. Il suffit de les glisser entre ses deux bordures et tu pourras changer de dessins en fonction de tes envies.

Rose alla embrasser Narcissa et Lucius.

Elle reçut d'autres ustensiles pour faire du dessin ainsi qu'un livre de cuisine. Elle cuisinait souvent avec Rémus le week-end et elle adorait ça. Elle eut aussi un beau manteau blanc et une paire de chaussure.

La jeune fille était aux anges. Elle avait sa famille à ses côtés. Son papa et son papa Rémus, son oncle Lucius et sa tante Cissa et son meilleur ami Draco. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Quoique…on lui refusait toujours de voir son frère. Pour sa sécurité, qu'il disait oncle Albus. Mais Rose était en sécurité chez Severus.

Alors pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas venir ici ?

La fillette ne comprenait pas et quelque fois, elle sentait un grand vide en elle et même de la tristesse alors qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse.

Quand elle l'avait dit à Draco, il lui avait dit que peut-être c'était son frère qu'était triste et comme il avait sa magie à elle, et bien c'était normal qu'elle ressente une partie de ses sentiments.

Mais Rose ne voulait pas ressentir les sentiments de son frère. Elle voulait qu'il soit avec elle, qu'il vienne vivre avec elle.

Ce fut à partir de cette année-là que la petite fille commença à comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde des adultes. Si tu n'es qu'un enfant, tu n'as rien à dire et tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans les discussions des « grands ». Même si elle parlait souvent avec son père et Rémus, et avec Narcissa et Lucius, quand les adultes étaient ensemble, elle et Draco devaient aller jouer plus loin. Surtout quand oncle Albus venait à la maison.

Au début, Rose lui demandait si elle pouvait voir Harry, mais comme à chaque fois elle essuyait un refus, elle avait cessé de demander. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son frère et elle espérer pouvoir le rencontrer un jour.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Draco le rencontrerait avant elle. Ni qu'il deviendrait son rival.

Elle n'avait pas pensé non plus que son père serait aussi méchant avec lui.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la première fois qu'elle le verrait, cela serait en première page du journal sorcier.

« Harry Potter, l'Elu est de retour parmi nous » criait la gazette du sorcier, avec une photo de son frère faisant ses courses sur le chemin de traverse.

Grâce à Narcissa et Rémus, la jeune fille de onze ans suivait les études d'une sorcière de première année. Elle apprenait la théorie. Ses notes en Histoire de la magie étaient exemplaires et elle faisait la fierté de son père en potions. Les matières nécessitant une baguette lui posaient plus de problème, car on ne pouvait pas vraiment estimer ses capacités sans la pratique, mais Rose excellait en théorie et cela lui donnait la moyenne combinait aux autres matières n'ayant pas besoin de magie.

Elle faisait des efforts pour être au même niveau que ses camarades qui étaient à Poudlard car un jour, elle se disait qu'elle irait à Poudlard avec son frère.

Chaque année, avant la rentrée, elle demandait à Draco et à Severus de faire des efforts avec son frère. Mais dans chaque lettre qu'elle recevait, on lui expliquait que son frère faisait tout pour se mettre dans les ennuis.

_Et puis je ne supporte pas ses amis ! Cette Granger est une vraie Je-Sais-Tout et la belette me tape sur les nerfs ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide…même Vincent et Grégory qui ont des problèmes en cours font preuves de logique…Mais ce type…c'est désespérant !_

Voilà une partie de la lettre de Draco du début de deuxième année.

_Tu m'as demandé quelque chose mais je suis navré de te dire que ce ne sera pas possible ! Ton frère est un cas ! Son niveau en potion est lamentable, ça en devient désespérant. Sa meilleure-amie, Granger, est une horrible miss Je-Sais-Tout, toujours à ramener sa science. Et son meilleur ami, un Weasley aux capacités plus que limités…Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler comme ça de mes élèves mais ton frère aurait pu choisir mieux…Quoique les Gryffondors ont toujours été des excités._

Et ça c'était un extrait de celle de son père. Apparemment ce devait être un code de vie de ne pas apprécier les amis de son frère…à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment comme décrit. Ce que Rose doutait sérieusement, sachant la mauvaise foi dont pouvait faire preuve sa famille.

La jeune fille laissait toujours Rémus lire les lettres de Severus par-dessus son épaule et elle avait clairement perçu le petit rire à la lecture de la dernière phrase de cet extrait. Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi !

Et puis la rivalité entre son meilleur ami et son frère avait doublé durant cette deuxième année à cause du Quidditch. Rose avait été déçue. Elle en avait discuté avec Narcissa et Rémus qui ne s'intéressaient pas plus que ça à ce sport sorcier et ils lui avaient juste dit de laisser faire. Et puis au moins Harry et Draco s'intéressaient maintenant à la même chose.

La jeune fille avait secoué la tête et s'était remis à son dessin.

Dans le manoir, Lucius lui avait donné une pièce spécialement pour accrocher ses dessins. Et maintenant que Rose pouvait avoir une image régulière de son frère, elle le dessinait presque tous les mois. Une fois en cours, une autre sur son balai, encore une autre en train de manger.

Elle avait recommencé à demander à Albus si elle pouvait voir Harry. Mais l'homme lui refusait toujours en disant qu'il risquait de se sentir coupable et de se refermer sur lui-même.

Comme si Rose n'était pas capable d'aider son frère ! Elle était peut-être une cracmole désormais, mais elle n'était pas pour autant dénuée de sentiments ! Et elle ressentait très bien ceux de son frère. Seul Draco le savait et il avait promis de garder le secret.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que le directeur les surprotégeait elle et son frère. Déjà qu'avec son père et Rémus c'est à peine si elle pouvait mettre un pied dehors sans qu'elle se retrouve recouverte de trois pulls et de six écharpes. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle voulait avoir plus de liberté. Et elle avait le droit de voir son frère !

Son envie se retrouva perturbée lorsque la gazette annonça l'évasion d'un prisonnier de la célèbre prison d'Azkaban.

Ce jour-là, elle déjeunait avec toute sa famille quand Rémus déploya le journal et pâlit brusquement.

- Rémus ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

Le lycanthrope tendit le journal à Severus qui prit la même teinture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rose.

La jeune fille arracha plus qu'elle ne prit, le journal des mains de son père.

« Sirius Black, le mangemort qui a trahis les Potter, s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! »

Rose fronça les sourcils, dans une mimique parfaite du maître des potions.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t-elle.

Rémus lui raconta l'histoire et comment tout le monde croyait à la culpabilité de Sirius car on n'avait jamais prouvé le contraire.

- Mais pas vous ? s'étonna Rose.

- Black était un imbécile mais il n'aurait jamais trahis.

- Il vous aimait trop, Harry et toi.

Rose hocha la tête puis demanda :

- Mais comment vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Parce que ce jour là, Lucius nous a apporté la preuve que Pettigrew était un mangemort.

- Donc en fait, c'était lui le gardien du secret et il a trahis nos parents ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était leur ami ? demanda Rose en regardant Rémus.

- On le croyait tous. Comme tout le monde le croyait pour Sirius. Mais dans les faits, il s'avère que Peter était le traître et que Sirius était innocent.

- Mais il faut retrouver Sirius ! Si les aurors le retrouvent il va se faire tuer ! s'exclama Rose en se levant de sa chaise.

- On ne peut rien faire. soupira Rémus. Sirius ne se laissera pas attraper facilement.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans une tension agaçante. Même quand Dumbledore vint proposer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Rémus, on savait tous que c'était à cause de Sirius. Le directeur voulait que Sirius se montre à Rémus, pour ainsi pouvoir mettre l'ancien prisonnier en sécurité.

Mais même Severus doutait du plan du directeur.

Et il avait raison.

Durant l'année, Sirius ne s'était fait voir qu'une seule fois, par un tableau. Mais c'est à la fin de l'année qu'il avait bien faillit se faire tuer. Au même moment où Rémus était renvoyé à cause de sa condition.

Un élève de septième année de Serpentard avait entendu Rémus et Severus se disputer. Ce qui était une dispute de couple était passé pour l'élève pour une discorde entre professeurs. Et comme d'habitude, quand Severus était énervé et inquiet, il avait insulté Rémus de « Stupide loup-garou ».

L'information avait fait le tour de Poudlard pour finalement monter jusqu'à la haute sphère des parents d'élèves. Rémus avait été obligé de plier bagages.

Il n'en voulait pas à Severus, ce n'était pas sa faute. Un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un aurait découvert la vérité.

Mais maintenant au moins, Harry savait la vérité sur son parrain.

Et Rose avait une nouvelle tête au manoir. Une nouvelle tête très marrante qui arrivait très facilement à mettre son père sur les nerfs.

- BLACK ! Espèce d'imbécile de Gryffondor ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Entendit Rose en descendant les escaliers.

Elle vit passer Sirius qui lui dit de ne pas dire qu'elle l'avait vu. Et qui partit en direction des serres.

Quand la jeune fille se retrouva en face de son père, qui était recouvert d'une mixture rouge indéfinissable, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire jusqu'à :

- ROSE !

- En direction des serres papa ! avoua la jeune fille.

Severus se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et Rose entendit Sirius s'écrier :

- Rose tu m'as dénoncé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Black, c'est ma fille, elle sait très bien où sont ses intérêts.

Ce qui se passa après n'empêcha pas Sirius de recommencer à incruster des ingrédients dans les potions de son père.

Mis à part le côté gamin de l'homme, Rose l'appréciait car il redonnait la joie de vivre à son frère. Toutes les semaines il écrivait une lettre à Harry et celui-ci lui répondait. La jeune fille pouvait clairement ressentir le moment ou Harry recevait la lettre, un sentiment de joie intense la parcourait.

A la fin des vacances, Draco, Lucius et Narcissa sortirent assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Rose se dit qu'heureusement qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce sport car elle aurait été frustré de ne pas pouvoir assister au match.

Question de sécurité. avait dit Albus alors qu'elle n'avait même pas manifesté l'envie d'y aller.

Même si Rose appréciait énormément le grand homme qu'était le directeur de Poudlard, elle commençait à en avoir marre de son côté manipulateur.

- On s'y fait. lui avait dit Rémus.

Cela ne devait être qu'un trait caractéristique des Gryffondors parce que son père et Lucius n'étaient pas de cet avis. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, étant donné que l'homme leur avait quand même permis d'éviter Azkaban, ils se pliaient aux choix de l'homme. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de grommeler.

La quatrième année de Draco et d'Harry fut terrible. Surtout pour Rose et Harry. Le jeune homme était confronté à des épreuves à sensations fortes et Rose ressentait tout ça.

Le stress, la peur, la déception (lorsque son frère et son meilleur ami ont arrêté de se parler), la joie, puis de nouveau la peur, l'angoisse, le stress, l'adrénaline.

Et le plus horrible de tout. A la fin de l'année.

La terreur. Une terreur qui avait glacé Rose de toute part lors de son cours de Sortilège.

Narcissa avait bien essayé de l'apaiser mais lorsqu'elle avait vu les larmes de la jeune fille, elle avait appelé Rémus.

Sirius était arrivé en renfort, ainsi que Lucius, mais celui-ci s'était crispé sur sa marque, sous les regards emplis de terreur de sa femme et des deux hommes. Il était parti de la pièce.

Rose n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Même pas lors d'un cauchemar.

Puis soudain, elle se sentit comme aspirée, mais son corps n'avait pas bougé. Et alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle était toujours au Manoir, elle se retrouva en face d'un homme au physique affreux.

Elle vit les hommes en noir derrière lui. Elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur en découvrant que Lucius faisait parti de ses hommes.

Ce fut quand l'homme à tête de serpent s'approcha d'elle et lui parla, qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas là physiquement. Elle était dans la tête de son frère. Elle avait été appelée par sa magie. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'elle assista impuissante au duel entre son frère et Voldemort, puisque c'était bien lui. Elle vit le fantôme de ses parents et elle vit aussi le cadavre d'un jeune homme sur lequel son frère était penché.

Leur lien se rompit au moment même où Harry attrapa une coupe.

Rose se réveilla et respira à grandes goulées. Comme si elle avait été en apnée durant tout ce temps. Elle s'écroula à genoux et les trois adultes se retrouvèrent à ses côtés.

La jeune fille fut en état de choc durant quelques jours.

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle demanda des explications sur la présence de Lucius là-bas, sur l'identité du jeune garçon mort.

En retour, on lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle fut obligée d'avouer qu'elle partageait une sorte de connexion avec son frère à cause de sa magie.

Rose dut commencer à apprendre la théorie de l'Occlumencie pour que le jour où elle récupérerait sa magie, elle puisse bloquer son esprit.

Ce fut durant ses vacances, que Sirius s'en alla pour habiter dans son ancienne maison. Rémus et son père furent absent très souvent eux-aussi.

Étant donné que le Manoir était devenu une source de danger possible avec le retour de Voldemort, Rose dut rester à l'impasse du tisseur. Heureusement que Draco et Narcissa étaient venu habiter avec elle pendant ce temps.

Quand la rentrée débuta. Rose put retourner au Manoir Malfoy car apparemment, Voldemort avait décidé de rester cacher.

La jeune fille étudia dure pour passer ses BUSES en même temps que les autres cinquièmes années. Car elle, elle ne devait que compter sur la théorie.

En plus de ça, durant cette année à Poudlard, son frère était fragilisé niveau sentiment. Ce qui faisait que de très nombreuses fois, elle se retrouva dans sa tête.

Elle vit donc Ombrage lors d'une retenue et souffrit de la blessure à la main. Elle se rendit compte ce jour-là, que lorsqu'elle était dans son frère et qu'il se blessait, elle recevait exactement la même chose sur son corps.

Elle vit donc apparaître sur sa main _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_.

Severus se mit dans une colère noire. Mais pour ne pas se faire prendre par Ombrage, il se contenta de glisser la recette de l'essence de Murlap dans le sac à dos de Lee Jordan, en imaginant milles tortures à faire subir à cette grosse sorcière.

Et quand la veille des vacances de Noël arriva, Rose se retrouva à embrasser une chinoise particulièrement moche, à son goût. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ses lèvres et sa bouche, elle se retrouva à se rincer la bouche plusieurs fois d'affiler.

Quand elle raconta cela à Draco, il éclata de rire. La jeune fille ne fut pas vexée pour un sou, car elle-même trouvait cela amusant bien que très dégoûtant.

Au moins, cela prouvait que malgré toutes les horreurs que subissaient son frère, celui-ci continuait à profiter de la vie.

Puis le jour des BUSES arriva enfin.

Dumbledore avait réussi à l'inscrire pour les épreuves et elle devait les passer au ministère.

Ce fut Rémus qui l'emmena durant la semaine.

Elle se retrouva dans une salle close, une vieille sorcière assise dans un coin la surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Rose était particulièrement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle attendait avec impatience la dernière épreuve, sa préférée.

Sauf que ce jour-là, Rémus avait été retenu par l'Ordre et ce fut Lucius qui l'emmena au ministère. Rose ne comprit pas pourquoi l'homme avait l'air si stressé et inquiet. Juste avant de partir, il lui recommanda de faire attention et de l'attendre dans un coin calme et isolé quand elle aurait fini.

La jeune fille mit le point final à sa dissertation et jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, la relit et corrigea ses fautes.

Quand la vieille sorcière lui annonça la fin de l'épreuve, la jeune fille lui rendit sa copie et se dirigea vers l'atrium pour attendre son oncle Lucius. Comme il lui avait conseillé, elle s'assit dans un coin sombre. Le ministère était drôlement calme en cette heure de la journée. Rose n'en tint pas compte et se contenta de fermer les yeux. L'absence de bruit et l'écoulement de la fontaine la berça et l'emmena au pays des songes.

Elle se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard. Rose se mit debout et commença à s'inquiéter.

Et si Lucius ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il était rentré au manoir pensant que quelqu'un l'avait ramené ?

La jeune fille se décida à aller voir si quelqu'un pouvait la renseigner. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il n'y avait plus personne à l'accueil.

En fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, elle se dirigea vers le couloir.

Soudain, un rire hystérique la fit sursauter et elle entendit quelqu'un chanter :

- J'ai tué Sirius Black ! J'ai tué Sirius Black !

Rose sentit la peur s'insinuait en elle mais aussi de la colère. Son frère était en colère.

Brusquement, la jeune fille se retrouva projetée à terre sous la violence d'un choc.

- Qui es-tu toi ?

- Bellatrix ! hurla une voix.

Rose vit avec effarement la femme frissonner puis exploser de rire.

- Mais c'est qu'il a essayé de me lancer un Doloris le bébé Potter. C'est dommage, pour faire du mal à quelqu'un il faut le vouloir. Pourtant, n'ais-je pas tuer ton parrain chéri ?

- Doloris, doloris, doloris ! cria la voix.

Mais la femme se contenta de rire en frissonnant.

Rose trembla de peur. Mais qui était cette femme ? Elle se prenait des doloris en pleine face et elle riait ?

Soudain, elle se retrouva tirée par les cheveux et placé devant un corps.

- Bon maintenant bébé Potter je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je veux bien m'amuser avec toi mais j'ai promis au maître de te laisser à lui.

Rose n'osait rien dire. Dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur son frère, son corps s'était figé. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La baguette de son frère était toujours pointée sur la femme mais il ne pouvait pas lancer de sort puisque Rose était dans la trajectoire.

- Et bien et bien…qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu vas me laisser partir sans rien faire ? ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Bellatrix en voyant qu'Harry n'osait attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce que la vie d'une illustre inconnue contre la vie de celle qui a tué ton parrain !

Rose qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas réellement compris l'histoire, se rappela des mots de la femme « J'ai tué Sirius Black ».

Cette femme avait vraiment assassiné Sirius ? La seule personne au monde qu'Harry comptait comme sa véritable famille ?

Rose se tortilla vivement dans les bras de la mangemorte. Mais celle-ci lui tira violemment les cheveux pour la calmer. Rose ne se laissa pas faire et écrasa son pied contre celui de la femme et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Bellatrix la lâcha en poussant un juron mais bien que Rose s'était éloignée suffisamment des mains de la femme, elle ne put éviter le puissant doloris qui la fit s'écrouler au sol.

La jeune fille cria à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales. La douleur aurait pu continuer longtemps si quelqu'un n'avait pas crié quelque chose.

- Qu'as-tu dit Lucius ? demanda Bellatrix.

L'homme blond était apparu juste derrière Harry. Quand il avait entendu les cris de Rose, il avait pâli et avait courut jusqu'à voir la scène.

Aussitôt que les membres de l'Ordre était apparu, il avait tout fait pour éviter le conflit et avait essayé de fuir discrètement. Mais c'était sans compter sa nièce qui l'avait prit en duel. Lucius avait été obligé de la stupéfier avant de pouvoir partir. Il avait espéré que Rose l'ait attendu mais tout espoir avait disparu en entendant ses cris.

Severus allait le tuer.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer, les aurors ne vont pas tarder à affluer et je ne tiens pas à croupir à Azkaban ! Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'y ai pas d'abonnement.

Bellatrix le fixa furieusement puis tourna le dos et s'enfuit en direction de l'atrium.

Harry commença à pointer sa baguette sur le dos de la femme mais son poignet fut retenu par Lucius.

- Si vous voulez l'affronter en duel Monsieur Potter, attendez d'en avoir le niveau.

Harry arracha vivement son poignet de la main de Lucius et s'apprêta à lancer un sort quand une voix le stoppa dans son élan :

- Lu…cius…

La jeune fille qui était à terre appelait Malfoy par son prénom ?

Lucius se dirigea vers Rose mais Harry cria :

- Éloignez-vous d'elle !

- Harry ! Laisse-le s'occuper d'elle. annonça Rémus en apparaissant derrière le jeune homme.

- Mais c'est un mangemort ! s'outra le jeune Gryffondor.

Rémus ne put rien dire car les sanglots de Rose déchirèrent le couloir.

- J'ai…mal…veut papa…Ré…mus…

Le loup-garou se précipita vers la jeune fille sous le regard choqué d'Harry qui assista à la scène sans bouger d'un iota.

- Lucius retourne chez toi, je m'occupe de Rose. Ce n'est pas le moment de te faire prendre.

L'homme blond hocha la tête et à grandes enjambées s'en alla dans la même direction que Bellatrix.

Rémus prit Rose dans ses bras et se retourna vers Harry.

- Harry, vient ave…

- Non ! C'est un mangemort ! C'est de sa faute si Sirius est mort !

Sans que le loup-garou puisse l'en empêcher, Harry courut jusqu'à l'atrium.

Rémus le poursuivit, mais il dut faire attention avec Rose dans les bras. Ainsi quand il arriva dans l'atrium ce fut trop tard. Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort avait déjà commencé.

Rémus voulut reculer, pour mettre Rose à l'abri, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Voldemort l'avait repéré. Alors, pendant qu'Harry était abrité derrière la fontaine, le Lord jeta un sort à Rémus qui l'expulsa violemment contre un mur et il lâcha Rose. La jeune fille cria le nom de Rémus mais le lycanthrope s'était évanoui sous la violence du choc.

Bien que ses muscles furent douloureux, elle se redressa et essaya de tirer le corps de son second père à l'abri.

Alors que Voldemort allait l'attaquer, il fut obligé de dévier un stupéfix d'Harry.

Rose se retourna pour voir son frère faire face à Voldemort.

- Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour m'affronter. siffla Voldemort.

Ils recommencèrent à se lancer des sorts, tout du moins Harry lançait des sorts que Voldemort déviaient facilement

Puis soudainement, la patience du Lord s'effrita et il lança un Doloris sur Harry. Le garçon se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Rose ressentit la douleur et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, supplia que ça s'arrête.

Voldemort stoppa son sort pour observer la jeune fille. Il l'attira à lui d'un puissant sort et lui bloqua les bras pendant qu'il soulevait son visage de sa baguette.

- Je me demandais où est-ce que tu pouvais te cacher. Parce que si je tuais ton frère et que tu restais en vie, ma victoire n'en serait que gâchée. Alors que maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec les jumeaux Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ? Tu l'ignorais donc très cher Harry ? Ce cher Albus t'aurais t-il cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! cria Rose. C'est ce monstre qui a tué nos parents, pas Albus ! C'est aussi de sa faute si Sirius est mort ! Pas la tienne !

- La ferme jeune insolente ! cracha Voldemort.

Rose cria sous la violence du sort. La douleur était insupportable.

Soudain tout s'arrêta.

Juste avant de s'évanouir, la jeune fille reconnu la voix de son oncle Albus.

Elle sombra dans les ténèbres bienfaisantes de son esprit. La douleur de son corps était horrible.

Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort était présent au ministère ? Pourquoi est-ce que les mangemorts y étaient-ils aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient dans le département des mystères ? demanda une voix dont Rose ignorait le destinateur.

- En tout cas, quoiqu'ils fussent venus prendre, ils n'ont pas réussi. avoua Albus.

- Pauvre Monsieur Potter. Tous ces chocs en séries. Je me demande encore comment il fait pour tenir ? soupira la voix.

- Justement Minerva, il ne tient pas. répondit une troisième voix. J'ai été obligé de lui donner une potion calmante et une de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il puisse récupérer. Mon infirmerie n'a jamais été aussi pleine qu'en cette fin d'année.

- Heureusement que les enfants vont bien. annonça celle qui s'appelait Minerva.

Rose s'agita dans son lit.

- Elle se réveille déjà ? s'étonna l'infirmière en se précipitant vers elle.

- Les potions que préparent Severus sont très efficaces. dit Dumbledore.

- Papa ? demanda Rose, la voix enrouée.

- Il arrivera bientôt Rose, pour le moment tu as besoin de te reposer. annonça Albus.

- Rémus ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Il va bien. Il dort.

La jeune fille, rassurée, demanda une dernière chose :

- Harry ?

- Tout le monde va bien, Rose. Tu peux dormir.

- Sirius…renifla la jeune fille.

Les adultes se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore face signe à Pomfresh d'administrer la potion de sommeil à la jeune fille.

Rose sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard alors qu'une dispute faisait rage dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment pouvez-vous le protéger alors que vous savez que c'est un mangemort ! hurlait la voix de son frère.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour régler des comptes Monsieur Potter. avertit son père.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ? continua Harry.

Rose se redressa sur son lit. Elle observa les alentours.

Une pièce blanche, plusieurs lits alignés. D'ailleurs certains lits étaient défaits.

Les éclats de voix reprirent et la jeune fille comprit que tout le monde s'était réuni plus loin pour ne pas la réveiller.

Elle se leva du lit et quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée avec un pyjama, sûrement celui de l'infirmerie.

Elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas le moment de faire sa coquette. Elle avait une furieuse envie de se blottir dans les bras de son père.

Elle s'avança donc vers les voix et elle vit un petit groupe autour du lit d'où s'élevait la voix de son frère.

Le premier à la remarquer fut un rouquin, sûrement Ron. Il tourna la tête vers elle et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'infirmière se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Miss, vous devez rester dans votre lit. l'avertit-elle en essayant de la repousser gentiment vers sa couchette.

- Non ! s'exclama Rose.

Elle venait de repérer Severus et Draco.

Pourquoi Draco était-il là ?

- Papa…appela t-elle Severus en tendant ses bras.

Elle savait qu'elle se comportait comme une enfant mais elle avait besoin de la chaleur de son père.

Les personnes présentes se turent quand Severus s'avança vers la fille.

Rose se blottit contre son père avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Severus à voix basse.

- Rassurée. Mais ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a laissé toute seule là-bas ? Cette femme, elle…elle a voulu…elle…

Rose s'était mise à sangloter et soudain elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard du directeur :

- Elle a tué Sirius et c'est de votre faute !

Les adolescents présents sursautèrent à l'accusation de Rose.

- Rose, ce…

- Non ! Vous deviez le mettre en sécurité ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il serait plus en sécurité là-bas ! Vous avez dit que comme ça il serait avec Harry ! Mais maintenant il est mort ! Qui sera le prochain ? Papa ? Rémus ? Lucius ? Ou peut-être Draco ou moi ?

La jeune fille criait sur Dumbledore sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanches.

- Tu es fatiguée Rose, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Severus emmenez là se reposer.

- Comme c'est pratique…renifla la jeune fille.

Elle se cala quand même dans les bras de son père et ajouta :

- On rentre à la maison ?

- Je ne pense pas que…commença Pomfresh.

- Au contraire je pense que cela sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. la coupa Severus en emmenant Rose avec lui après l'avoir recouverte de sa cape.

- Draco tu viens ? l'appela Rose.

- Mr Malfoy n'a pas fini son année. précisa McGonnagall en s'avançant.

- Mais les BUSES sont passées donc il peut très bien suivre Severus. remarqua le directeur en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa directrice adjointe.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita aux côtés de Severus et de Rose. Il prit la main de la jeune fille en lui souriant doucement.

Les élèves présents n'en revinrent pas de voir Malfoy se comporter comme ça.

Une fois le trio partit, se fut Ron qui posa la question que les autres se posaient :

- Qui c'était cette fille ?

Les adultes se regardèrent mais ce fut Harry qui parla :

- Oui professeur, pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité à tout le monde ici présents ?

Le groupe remarqua le ton ironique du garçon et Hermione le questionna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?

Le jeune garçon ne quitta pas son directeur des yeux et dit :

- Cette fille, c'est ma sœur ? Ma sœur jumelle ?

- C'est exact Harry.

La voix venait de l'entrée de la pièce.

- Rémus ?

- Je suis venu pour emmener Harry avec moi. Il passera les vacances avec sa VRAIE famille Albus.

- Mais voyons Rémus vous…

- Sauf votre respect Albus, je crois que où nous allons aller, les protections sont assez protectrices pour ne pas à vous soucier de la sécurité d'Harry.

Vingt minutes après, Harry et Rémus se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée du Hall.

- C'est quoi ces bagages ? interrogea Harry.

Le garçon avait été étonné de voir des elfes de maison apporter une grande quantité de valises.

- On m'a demandé de récupérer les affaires personnelles d'une personne qui a du partir précipitamment de son dortoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Rémus le poussa dans la cheminée en lui tendant une poignée de poudre.

- Impasse du tisseur. le prévint Rémus.

Harry répéta le nom et se sentit emporté.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? La rencontre entre Rose et Harry vous paraît-elle vraisemblable ? **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

_**BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !!!**_

**Bizzz**


	6. Intérêt

**Voici la suite de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! Parce que ça peut peut-être me donner des nouvelles idées pour la suite ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Intérêt**_

Harry atterrit à quatre pattes sur un tapis, de la suie plein les habits.

Il se releva et s'écarta juste à temps pour voir Rémus sortir de l'âtre.

- Où sommes-nous Rémus ? demanda le garçon en observant la pièce.

- Vous êtes chez moi Monsieur Potter. prévint une voix.

Harry sursauta et fit volte face pour se retrouver face au professeur Snape.

- Qu…Comment… ?

Il se tourna vers Rémus, les sourcils froncés.

Rémus n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Draco entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers ses bagages.

- Merci Rémus pour mes affaires. remercia le blond, le nez déjà dans sa malle à la recherche de quelque chose.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés face au comportement de son rival.

- Ferme la bouche Potter ou tu vas gober des mouches. se moqua le blond en sortant aussi vite de la pièce, un objet dans les mains.

- Draco ! l'appela Severus. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais ranger tes affaires à ta place ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé que je ne peux refuser Severus ! répondit le blond.

Sa remarque amena deux éclats de rire venant de l'étage.

Severus poussa un soupir de résignation et s'avança dans la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter, mes fauteuils ne vont pas vous manger. précisa le professeur de potions.

Par automatisme, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Je vais faire du thé. prévint Rémus.

Harry leva les yeux affolés vers le lycanthrope alors que celui-ci quittait la pièce.

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer et vous faire cuire Potter ! Cessez votre comportement de vierge effarouchée !

Harry se renfrogna et croisant les bras, s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Ce fut le moment que choisirent les deux autres adolescents de la maison pour descendre les escaliers en courant.

Harry entendit son professeur poussait un soupir qu'il reconnut comme un signe d'énervement.

Malfoy fut le premier à entrer dans le salon, un sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite, vint Rose.

Harry eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa sœur. Il ne put nier la ressemblance entre elle et sa mère, leur mère.

- Combien de fois vous ais-je répété de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? avertit Severus.

Rose fronça les sourcils, posa une main sous son menton et commença à réfléchir.

- C'était une question rhétorique Rose. soupira son père.

Le professeur de potions se massait l'arrêt du nez pendant que tout le monde prenait place autour du thé.

- J'ai un cadeau pour Harry. prévint Rose subitement quand le thé fut servi.

Elle tendit un rouleau de papier à son frère qui le prit précautionneusement.

- Déplie-le. l'encouragea t-elle.

Harry défit le nœud et déroula la feuille. Une feuille dans un grand format. Il resta ému devant ce que représentait le dessin.

Quatre visages. Dans la partie supérieure de la feuille, James et Lily lui souriaient, immobile. Ils ressemblaient à ce qu'ils auraient du être à cette époque, c'est-à-dire, deux adultes âgés de trente-six ans.

Dans la partie basse de la feuille, il y avait son image à lui et celle de sa sœur.

Harry en avait la gorge nouée.

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui était sa sœur et dit :

- C'est magnifique.

Rose lui offrit un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Le dessin passa dans les mains des personnes présentes et Rémus et Severus ne purent que complimenter Rose sur son travail. Mais comme leur présence avait un but, Severus décida de se lancer.

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, si vous êtes dans cette maison, cela veut dire qu'elle sera votre résidence durant les vacances d'été. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de partir rejoindre les Weasley.

- Mais…l'interrompit Rose.

- Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à rester s'il préfère voir ses amis. remarqua son père.

Rose baissa la tête, chagrinée.

- Vous devez savoir, que durant cette période, vous ne serez pas seul bien évidemment. Rémus sera présent la plus part du temps, tout comme moi, ainsi que Draco et Rose. Ils vous feront visiter plus tard. Des questions ?

- Tu habites là toi aussi ? demanda Harry au lycanthrope.

- C'est exact Harry. On pourra passer du temps ensemble. sourit Rémus. Mais comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Severus, si tu préfère passer tes vacances chez Ron et sa famille, c'est toi qui choisi. On ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Harry réfléchit à la proposition et son regard se porta sur Rose. Il avait une sœur et il ne le savait même pas. Apparemment celle-ci le savait et elle vivait chez Snape. Harry pensa au comportement de Dumbledore et se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit ? Le vieil homme cherchait-il à le protéger mais pourquoi le gardait-il dans l'ignorance ? Il aurait du savoir qu'il avait une famille !

- Mais avant de faire ton choix Harry, intervint brusquement la jeune fille, sache que moi j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Même si j'ai toujours su qui tu étais, Albus ne m'a jamais permis de te rencontrer. Il a fait ça pour ta sécurité.

- En quoi notre rencontre aurait-elle pu me mettre en danger ? demanda Harry.

Rose hésita avant de répondre et finalement avoua :

- C'est parce qu'il avait peur que je ne sois qu'un boulet dans tes pattes !

- Rose ! s'exclama les trois hommes.

Mais la jeune fille les ignora et continua.

- Albus pensait que tu te sentirais responsable de mon état et que tu aurais tout fait pour me protéger, quitte à te négliger.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis devenue une cracmole Harry. finit par avouer la jeune fille.

Le choc put se lire sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

Ce fut Severus qui se chargea de raconter les évènements du 31 Octobre.

- Donc c'est parce que je t'ai aspiré toute ta magie que tu es devenue une cracmole ? Et il faut attendre que j'aie éliminé Voldemort pour que tu la récupère ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse Monsieur Potter, mais cela est bien résumé. répondit Severus.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. dit Rose.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

- Je ressens tous ce que tu ressens. avoua t-elle. Mais même sans ça, c'est si facile de deviner ce que tu penses.

- Tu peux ressentir tous ce que je ressens ?

- Oui, et même que quelques fois, quand tes émotions sont trop fortes, j'ai le droit à une visite guidée dans Harryland ! sourit Rose.

Rose se leva et s'approcha de son frère. Elle lui posa une main sur les genoux et dit :

- Conseil de sœur : la prochaine fois que tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, ferme ton esprit.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Rose ! Tu l'embarrasses. sourit Rémus.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! On est en famille après tout ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Attends-toi à ce que tous tes secrets les plus embarrassants soient connus de tout le monde, Harry.

- Après ça, c'est sûr qu'il va courir chez les Weasley. ricana Draco.

Rose partit bouder sur les genoux de son père.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa sœur était cracmole, à cause de lui mais il ne devait pas s'en sentir responsable. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas ! En plus de ça, elle était amie avec Malfoy, et elle boudait sur les genoux, LES GENOUX de Severus Snape.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre pour ce soir. Si tu décides de rester, ce sera la tienne. prévint Rémus.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Rémus l'emmena vers une porte.

La chambre était plutôt petite. Peinte d'un beau bleu clair, elle contenait un lit une personne, un bureau et une armoire.

- Ce n'est pas un hôtel cinq étoiles mais je pense que ça ira pour dormir. plaisanta Rémus.

- Je ne recherche pas un palace. remarqua Harry. Et puis elle est quand même plus grande que ma chambre chez ma tante.

- Effectivement, si on l'envisage dans ce sens. constata à son tour le loup-garou.

- Rémus ? l'interpella Harry alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Rémus se retourna et fixa le jeune garçon.

- Est-ce que tu te plais ici ? Je veux dire, toi et Snape vous êtes rivaux non ? Ça ne te pose pas de problème d'habiter avec lui ?

- Mes relations avec Severus ont évolués depuis que je vis ici. On a eu le temps de se découvrir. Et puis nous avons grandi. Notre rivalité remonte à l'adolescence et elle n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant. Surtout que personnellement, je n'avais rien contre lui.

- C'était plutôt mon père et Si…

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait oublié de penser ses derniers temps.

Il commença à sangloter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Oh Harry !

Rémus l'attira à lui dans une étreinte paternelle. Le loup-garou ressentait lui aussi une grande tristesse à la perte de son meilleur ami, mais cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir dessus.

- Moi aussi Harry il va me manquer. Mais j'aime à penser que maintenant, où qu'il soit, il a rejoint James et qu'ils taquinent Lily comme avant. Cela me permet d'apaiser mon chagrin et même de me faire rire en imaginant la scène qui doit se passer au dessus de nos têtes.

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Rémus.

- Tu as raison. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le pleure mais qu'on perdure l'existence des maraudeurs.

Rémus quitta le fils de James et rejoignit sa famille dans le salon.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. s'étonna Rose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était triste ?

- Nous avons parlé de Sirius. avoua le lycanthrope.

- Oh ! fit Rose.

La jeune fille n'avait pas connu l'homme assez longtemps pour s'y attacher énormément, mais sa perte faisait un grand vide.

- Comment va Harry ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'était calmé et que sa tristesse s'est refoulée ?

Rémus raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

La journée se déroula normalement. Rémus apportait de la nourriture à Harry et restait parfois discuter avec lui. Le garçon ne souhaitait que voir Rémus.

- La nuit porte conseil. avait dit le lycanthrope quand Rose lui avait demandait si son frère s'était décidé.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde était assis dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, Harry apparut à la porte.

- Harry ! s'exclama Rose en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ne l'agresse pas dès le matin Rose. remarqua Rémus en déposant un bol de chocolat chaud devant le garçon.

Harry se sentait un peu perturbé de prendre son repas à la même table que Snape et Malfoy. Mais cela n'avait l'air de dérangé personne puisque la bonne humeur régnait autour de la table.

- J'ai pris une décision. avoua Harry, les yeux dans son bol de chocolat.

Les discussions cessèrent et tout le monde le regarda. Il pouvait sentir leur regard et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Alors ? demanda Rose, impatiente.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, les même que les siens et dit :

- Si vous voulez toujours de moi ici, j'accepte de rester.

Alors que Rose criait sa joie en allant le serrer dans ses bras, Rémus lui sourit et lui dit :

- Bien sûr que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Snape ne dit rien mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Quand à Malfoy, et bien il souriait. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions sur le visage de son rival que depuis qu'il était dans cette maison.

- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir Monsieur Potter. Nous attendons la visite d'une personne que vous ne portez pas forcément dans votre cœur.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête papa tu lui fais peur. gronda Rose.

Harry sursauta à la façon dont Rose avait appelé Snape mais Rémus lui chuchota qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Harry avait confiance en Rémus.

- Lucius et Narcissa viennent déjeuner à la maison ce midi. finit par lui dire Rose.

- Je peux accepter de vivre sous le même toit que le professeur Snape et Malfoy, je peux donc accepter de déjeuner avec les parents du deuxième. Et puis après tout, Lucius est un espion comme vous non ? fit Harry en regardant Severus.

La remarque d'Harry lui valut un regard étonné de la part des autres membres de la pièce.

- Normalement les mangemorts essayent de me tuer ou alors de me capturer ou de me blesser. La dernière fois Lucius a empêché Bellatrix de continuer son petit jeu et a voulu s'occuper de Rose. Rémus l'a laissé repartir sans chercher à le combattre. Donc je suppose que c'est un espion ? expliqua le jeune homme.

- Et après ça il est stupide mon frère hein ? se moqua Rose en lui lançant un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aura fait preuve de logique une fois qu'il est subitement devenu plus intelligent ! remarqua Draco avec un sourire en coin.

- Hey ! s'écria Harry.

Ce qui attira un éclat de rire général auquel même Severus se joignit. Harry finit par rire avec eux.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis…depuis longtemps à vrai dire. Trop longtemps.

Juste après le petit-déjeuner, Rémus vint rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre pour lui expliquer ce qu'avait été la vie de Rose auparavant.

- Tu comprends ? Elle n'a pas oublié qui était ses vrais parents, loin de là, mais elle est plus instable psychologiquement et avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter. Et je pense qu'en voulant des parents présents, comme ceux de Draco, elle se donnait l'image d'être « normale ».

- Je comprends. Depuis que je suis ici, c'est comme si tout ce que je connaissais sur Snape s'était envolé. Rose a l'air d'être heureuse et si pour ça elle veut que Snape soit son père, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Rémus lui sourit puis, soudainement, son comportement changea.

- Rémus ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je t'ai dit que notre relation à Severus et à moi avait changé depuis Poudlard ? annonça le lycanthrope.

Harry hocha la tête, ne voyant pas ou son ex-professeur voulait en venir.

- Et bien, on s'est beaucoup rapproché.

Rémus semblait embarrassé par la chose à dire.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Rémus prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

- Nous sommes ensemble.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes en couple, Severus et moi. précisa t-il.

Harry fixait Rémus avec un air de poisson frit. L'information prenait place doucement dans son cerveau.

- Depuis quand ? demanda finalement le garçon.

- Quelques années.

Harry sembla réfléchir et soudainement s'exclama :

- Sirius le savait ?

- Oui il le savait.

- Et il l'a accepté comme ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Rémus eut un petit rire et avoua :

- Oh non. Il a tempêté, m'a demandé de rompre, a accusé Severus de m'avoir ensorcelé puis finalement il s'est résigné. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à se battre avec Severus.

Il y eut un temps de silence puis Harry prit la parole :

- En fait, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me le dis comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission. remarqua Harry. Si tu es heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à redire là-dessus.

Rémus offrit un immense sourire soulagé au fils de James.

- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça Harry. Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, au même titre que Rose.

Harry fut touché par ses quelques mots et il donna une profonde étreinte au loup-garou.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi Rémus.

Les deux hommes restèrent pour discuter jusqu'à ce que Rémus s'exclame :

- Il est temps pour moi d'aller préparer le repas.

Harry se redressa et demanda :

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Bien sûr Harry avec plaisir.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine et commencèrent le repas. Ils furent interrompus plusieurs fois par Rose et Draco qui finalement furent chassés de la cuisine à coups de cuiller en bois.

Une fois le repas prêt, ils installèrent la table et ce fut à ce moment-là que la cheminée crépita, signe d'une arrivée.

Narcissa sortit la première du foyer et offrit une douce étreinte à son fils qui était venu l'accueillir.

Ensuite, Lucius apparut et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégance avec laquelle l'homme blond sortait de l'âtre.

- Il s'est entraîner un nombre incalculable de fois quand il était jeune pour en arriver là. lui fit savoir Snape en accueillant son ami.

- Si tu te mets à dévoiler tous mes secrets, je vais être obligé de faire de même avec les tiens très cher Severus. susurra Lucius.

Cette menace n'était pas très convinquante avec le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Lucius.

- Quels secrets ? Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te confier mes secrets. dit Severus.

Une fois que les deux hommes se furent salués, Rose sauta dans les bras de Lucius pour lui réclamer un câlin.

Harry se demandait dans quelle maison de fou avait-il pu bien tomber. Où étaient passées les étiquettes des Malfoy ? C'est comme si c'était de nouvelles personnes. Les blonds le saluèrent chaleureusement et Harry y répondit automatiquement.

- Je crois que Potter va nous faire une syncope, ou un évanouissement au choix ! se moqua Draco en passant sa main devant le brun pour le faire réagir.

- Il s'habituera. lâcha Severus en invitant tout le monde à prendre place.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir le grand et froid Lucius Malfoy sourire à une blague de Rose, ni Narcissa, discutant sortilège et méthode d'enseignement avec Rémus.

Harry était heureux. Mais il se sentait coupable d'être aussi heureux alors qu'il venait de perdre son parrain. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ce que ses parents et Sirius auraient voulu pour lui.

Rémus, était heureux, il avait une famille.

Rose et lui s'étaient retrouvés et ils étaient heureux.

Maintenant, se dit Harry, il ne reste plus qu'à apprendre à connaître toutes ses personnes et à les apprécier pour ce qu'elles sont.

- Harry ! cria Rose en face de lui. Tu me passes le sel ?

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit le tube de sel. Sa sœur le remercia et au lieu d'en mettre dans son assiette, en aspergea celle de son voisin qui s'avérait être Draco.

- Hey ! Yerk Rose arrête je déteste saler ma nourriture. C'est immonde.

La jeune fille et Harry explosèrent de rire devant la tête que faisait le blond.

- C'est dégoutant maintenant. Je ne peux plus manger.

Rose pouffa et en profita pour asperger sa propre assiette de sel.

Draco les bras croisés sur son torse affichait une expression si mignonne qu'Harry le prit en pitié et tendit son assiette.

- Tiens Malfoy !

Le blond leva ses yeux aciers et ceux-ci s'éclairèrent alors qu'il fit l'échange d'assiettes.

- Harry tu es devenu son nouvel héros. ricana Rose.

Harry rougit alors que Draco lui donnait une tape sur la tête.

- La prochaine fois je mets du poivre dans ton dessert si tu continues comme ça.

Rose promit d'arrêter mais quand Draco retourna à son assiette, elle fit un clin d'œil à son frère.

Oui, Harry avait vraiment hâte de connaître sa nouvelle famille. Et particulièrement sa sœur qui avait l'air d'être une personne remarquable.

_**à suivre…

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bon j'avoue c'est moi qui déteste le sel ! XD Mais Draco a le droit de faire attention à son cholestérol non ? Moi je trouve qu'en rajoutant du sel, la nouriture n'a plus aucun goût...m'enfin c'est juste mon avis hein ?! ^^**__**D'ailleurs j'aime pas le poivre non plus ! XD**

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'essaye de ne pas trop modifier le caractère de certains personnages mais étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas eu la même enfance et que lorsqu'ils sont "chez eux", ils laissent parler leur véritable identité, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas complètement OOC (tout du moins j'espère qu'ils respectent un peu l'original ? Wii ? Non ? XD)**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ^^**

**Bizzz  
**


	7. Loisirs

**Je suis désoléééééeeee pour mon retard ! Mais comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon profil, mon ordinateur m'a lâché, mais avec de la chance dans mon malheur j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes données 3 Donc je peux reprendre un post régulier d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ^^**

**Merci de continuer à me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois de lire vos reviews ! C'est un vrai bonheur ! ^^**

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

_**Loisirs**_

Le mois de Juillet passa comme une flèche sans qu'Harry ne fasse attention. C'est quand il se reçut une charge sur l'estomac un matin et qu'on lui cria dans l'oreille :

- C'est notre anniversaire ! C'est notre anniversaire !

Qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà le 31 Juillet et qu'il avait 16 ans.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux identiques au siens qui pétillaient de bonheur.

- Joyeux anniversaire Rose ! lui souhaita Harry.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! lui retourna la jeune fille.

Elle descendit du lit et se précipita vers la porte et juste avant de sortir, se retourna et lui dit :

- Tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer et te rendre dans le salon !

Harry n'eut rien le temps d'argumenter qu'elle avait déjà fermé la porte.

Le jeune homme se prépara donc pour se rendre dans le salon. Au moment de rentrer dans la pièce, il se retrouva serrer dans l'étreinte de Rémus.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

- Merci Rémus.

Harry se sentit touché par tant d'attention. C'était la première année qu'il fêtait son anniversaire ailleurs que chez les Dursley.

Rose le tira à la table qui était garni d'un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

- C'est papa et Rémus qui ont tout préparé. lui dit-elle.

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était beaucoup d'émotions pour un matin.

Rose qui pouvait sentir que son frère était bouleversé lui serra la main et Harry cacha sa tête dans son épaule pour éviter que les autres ne voient ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ? demanda Draco.

Rose sourit en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

- C'est juste que c'est trop d'émotions d'un coup. avoua t-elle.

Rémus eut un doux sourire et ils attendirent un moment qu'Harry refasse surface.

Ce qu'il fit très vite ne voulant pas faire attendre les autres.

Il releva la tête et tous pour voir ses yeux rouges mais personne ne fit de remarque.

Seuls les Serpentards se firent la reflexion qu'ils apprennaient beaucoup durant ces vacances sur ce garçon qui devait les sauver.

Severus se disait qu'il l'avait mal jugé et que Pétunia avait complètement meurtri le gamin. Heureusement qu'il a de bons amis.

Et en parlant d'ami, quatre chouettes firent leur apparition dans le salon.

Harry sourit et prit les cadeaux et les lettres de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rose, curieuse en regardant les cadeaux.

- Nos cadeaux.

- Hein ?

La jeune fille le regarda comme si il avait disjoncté.

- Ceci c'est pour nous deux de la part de la famille Weasley. expliqua Harry en débalant un paquet où se trouvait un gros gâteau et quelques friandises.

- Waouh ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Molly a toujours eu du mal avec les proportions. sourit le lycanthrope devant l'immense gâteau au chocolat. Je vais le mettre au frais.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête alors qu'Harry ouvrait la lettre de Ron.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !_

_Dumbledore ne veut pas nous dire ou tu passes tes vacances mais il nous assure que tu es en sécurité ?! J'espère qu'il a raison ! Mais sinon tu me le dis et on vient te chercher !_

_J'espère que tu pourras venir à la maison durant le mois d'Août !_

_Ton cadeau est de notre part à Ginny, Fred, Georges et moi !_

_A bientôt mec !_

_Ron_

_PS : On a supposé avec les frangins et Ginny que tu passais tes vacances avec ta sœur (j'ai encore du mal à y croire !) alors son cadeau est aussi dans la boîte. C'est Ginny qui l'a choisi avec les jumeaux, moi je ne savais pas ce qui lui ferais plaisir…c'est une fille…_

_Quel imbécile ce Ron ! Joyeux anniversaire à tous les deux ! (Ginny)_

Rose rigola devant la lettre des amis de son frère mais se sentit touchée que des inconnus pensent à elle.

Le cadeau des rouquins étaient des lunettes de protection d'attrapeur.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Harry en sortant son cadeau.

Rose déballa le sien et le montra aux autres qui regardaient. Severus en avait profité pour apporter le reste de leurs cadeaux.

Les rouquins avaient offert à la jeune fille une pince à cheveux qui changeait de couleur selon les vêtements que l'on portait.

- C'est super ! s'exclama t-elle en l'utilisant immédiatement. Je vais leur envoyer une lettre pour les remercier.

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit le cadeau d'Hermione.

_Joyeux anniversaire à vous deux !_

_Harry, même si le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas nous dire où tu passes tes vacances, on se doute que c'est avec ta sœur. J'espère que vous allez apprendre à vous connaître. _

_J'ai tellement de questions à te poser Harry ! Je suppose qu'on se voit à la rentrée ?_

_La France est exceptionnelle, il y a plein d'endroits magnifiques et pleins de choses surprenantes à découvrir._

_A bientôt, _

_Hermione_

_PS : J'espère que mes cadeaux vont vous plaire ?!_

Tous les deux déballèrent leur cadeau.

Harry avait reçu _« La défense est aussi une bonne arme »_ de Ella Remurdefer.

Et Rose _« Les sorcières à travers le monde »_ de Eris Olée.

La jeune fille caressait le livre comme si c'était le saint Graal.

- Je suppose que ce cadeau te fait plaisir. suggéra Draco, à peine moqueur.

Rose serra le livre contre elle puis le reposa en douceur à ses côtés.

Harry en profita pour ouvrir le cadeau d'Hagrid. Il grimaça devant les gâteaux en béton mais sourit en sortant un sac de friandises de chez HoneyDukes.

- Vous allez finir énorme avec toutes ses sucreries qu'on vous envoie. constata Severus.

- Mais on va partager ! s'exclama Harry en tendant le paquet à Draco.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et prit quelques bonbons avant de le faire passer à son tour à Rémus qui refusa tout comme Severus.

- Maintenant nos cadeaux ! s'exclama le blond en poussant les paquets devant les deux autres.

Harry fut surpris en voyant la provenance du premier paquet.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry, _

_De la part de la famille Malfoy._

_PS : Tu as intêréts à en faire bonne usage. (Draco)_

Harry ouvrit le paquet et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Rose jeta un œil à son tour et avec un grand sourire remarqua :

- Comme ça tu ne porteras plus tes affreuses fringues toutes moches et trop large pour toi !

Effectivement, bien que le paquet soit de taille modeste, l'intérieur était ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'il puisse contenir assez de place pour placer toute une nouvelle garde robe. Allant des caleçons (rougissement d'Harry sous le rire des autres) jusqu'au robe de soirée.

- C'est…

Le garçon ne savait plus quoi dire.

Rose, quant à elle, avait reçu une dizaine de toile vierge accompagnées de leur cadre doré.

Le cadeau de Severus et Rémus était bien différent.

Alors que Rose recevait un bracelet en argent ou pendaient de toutes petites roses.

Harry lui reçut une bague, ou plutôt une chevalière.

- Ton bracelet, Rose, contient de nombreux sorts de protections ainsi qu'un sort de localisation. expliqua Severus en attachant le bijou au poignet de sa fille.

- Harry, cette bague avait appartenu à ton père ainsi qu'à Sirius.

Le garçon fixait Rémus avec étonnement.

- C'est le symbole qui signifie que tu es le chef de famille des Potter ainsi que des Black.

A cette phrase, même Draco et Rose avait l'air étonné.

- Comment ça se fait ? balbutia le survivant.

- Sirius a laissé son testament et tu es désormais propriétaire de la fortune des Black.

Harry ferma les yeux et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il ne put s'empêcher les larmes de couler. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rémus qui vint l'étreindre.

- Je sais que c'est dur Harry. Mais c'est ce que Sirius a voulu.

Harry pleura un moment dans les bras de Rémus alors que de l'autre côté, Severus s'était approché de sa fille qui sanglotait à cause des émotions trop fortes de son frère.

Depuis qu'Harry vivait dans la même maison qu'elle, Rose n'avait plus jamais fait de voyage dans « Harryland » comme elle l'appelait, même lorsqu'Harry avait des visions du lord. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à ressentir toutes les émotions de son frère.

Et puis depuis quelques jours, les nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie que lui donnait Severus portait ses fruits et le garçon pouvait dormir tranquillement. Il n'était pas encore au point et si Voldemort insistait lourdement contre ses barrières il les traverserait mais c'était déjà un bon début par rapport à l'année dernière.

Quand enfin, Harry fut calmé, Rémus put continuer son explication.

- Nous sommes allées à Gringott's ou les Gobelins m'ont remis la chevalière de Sirius et j'en ai profité pour leur demander celle des Potter. Ils ont eu du mal à lâcher l'affaire mais Dumbledore est intervenu et les gobelins ont capitulé. Ils ont croisé les deux maisons et voici ce que ça a donné.

Le lycanthrope pointa le somment de la bague. Le « P » était sur la partie haute et le haut du « B » était collé à la patte du « P ». Alors que des bois de cerf servaient de fond au symbole des Potter, c'étaient des empreintes de chien pour celui des Black.

Harry en fut étonné et Rémus lui expliqua qu'une fois chef de la famille, il était possible de créer son propre blason.

- Je veux le laisser comme cela. avoua Harry.

- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Et maintenant Harry, ouvre le dernier cadeau. lui dit Rémus avec un sourire.

- Comment ça ?

Severus lui tendait une enveloppe.

Rose souriait alors qu'elle comprenait ce que c'était.

- Vas-y Harry ouvre là ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un formulaire. Quand il lut le titre, il faillit en tomber de haut et justement, défaillit.

La feuille trembla entre ses mains et il leva les yeux vers le professeur Snape qui le fixait, infaillible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t-il en regardant les autres membres de la pièce.

- Cela signifie qu'en tant que parrain de Rose, je suis le dernier encore en liste pour pouvoir demander ta garde. répondit Severus.

- Ce qui veut dire Harry, commença Rémus, que jusqu'à tes 17 ans, Severus sera ton tuteur légal.

- Mais et les Dursley ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Regarde en bas de la feuille. lui indiqua Severus.

Harry regarda l'endroit indiqué et remarqua la signature de sa tante.

- Il te suffit juste de me dire ce que toi tu souhaites et à ce moment-là je signerais ou pas. déclara le professeur de potions.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. En un mois, il avait vécu les meilleures vacances de sa vie avec des personnes qu'il avait cru détester dernièrement.

Il tendit la feuille à son ancien honni professeur de potions et dit :

- J'accepte ! Je veux que vous signiez cette feuille !

Rose poussa une exclamation de joie et sauta dans les bras de son frère en s'écriant :

- Ouais maintenant on est quasiment frère et sœur !

Harry pouffa et surprit un échange de regard entre Rémus et Severus. C'était la première fois en un mois que le garçon vit autant d'émotions sur le visage de son professeur.

Lorsque Severus signa, le papier disparut dans un nuage de fumée et un autre apparut à la place, légalisant la garde.

- Et comme Rémus est mon deuxième papa, il peut être ton deuxième tonton ?! suggéra Rose en regardant son frère très sérieusement.

- Deuxième ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien oui ! Maintenant Severus est ton tonton ! sourit Rose.

- La tête de la belette quand tu vas lui dire ça…JE VEUX être présent ! s'exclama Draco en éclatant de rire.

Harry le rejoignit vite en imaginant la tête de ses compagnons de dortoir à l'annonce.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. constata Rose en fixant Severus et Rémus dont une légère lueur amusée flottait dans le regard.

Bien sûr, après que les garçons se furent calmés, Harry sut qu'à part les membres de l'Ordre, personne ne devrait être au courant.

Le mois d'Août se déroula tranquillement pour les enfants. Même si Severus fut absent de nombreuses fois à cause du lord.

Rose à qui Harry avait dit que l'anniversaire de la plus jeune des Weasley serait le 11 Août, avait décidé de lui offrir un cadeau, en plus des lettres de remerciement.

Et ce jour-là, Harry, accompagné de Rémus arriva chez les Weasley avec un immense paquet.

Il passa une excellente journée et regretta que sa sœur ne soit pas là quand il vit Ginny ouvrir son cadeau sous le regard curieux de sa famille.

Harry qui avait déjà vu le cadeau put observer la réaction des autres membres de la pièce.

Ginny en avait les larmes aux yeux tout comme Mrs Weasley et Hermione. Les autres étaient tout simplement ébahis.

Et il y avait de quoi. Rose avait utilisé sa plus grande toile pour peindre le cadeau de Ginny.

Avec l'aide des autres qui lui avaient apporté toutes les photos qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur les rouquins, Rose avait commencé son travail d'artiste.

En premier plan, sur la partie basse du tableau, elle avait dessiné Ginny, en uniforme de Poudlard, assise en tailleur, les cheveux détachés. Elle tenait dans ses mains un objet qui faisait des bulles et dans chaque bulle on pouvait clairement distinguer le visage de chaque membre de la famille.

Les plus grosses bulles en haut du tableau enfermaient Molly et Arthur. Ensuite chacun de ses frères jusqu'à Ron dont apparemment elle venait juste de finir la bulle.

Ginny avait à moitié le visage relevé pour observer ses créations savonneuses.

C'était un tableau normal qui ne bougeait pas.

Quand Harry lui raconta le nombre de compliment qu'elle avait reçu, Rose se sentit envahi par la joie. Elle était heureuse qu'on aime son cadeau.

- Ils ne pouvaient qu'aimer. C'est un cadeau qui vient du cœur et ça fait toujours plaisir. lui avait dit Rémus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Draco durent les quitter pour faire leurs achats scolaires.

En effet, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Ginny, ils avaient reçu leur BUSE.

Rose était heureuse elle avait une moyenne Effort Exceptionnel.

- C'est injuste ! avait dit Harry. Ils auraient du juste te noter sur la théorie.

En effet, bien que Rose n'ait pas pu pratiquer, par soucis d'équiter et en rapport avec ses notes théoriques, les examinateurs lui avaient mis la moyenne Acceptable à toutes ses notes pratiques. Sauf en potions où elle fit la fierté de Severus avec sa note d'Optimal.

- J'ai quand même réussi toutes mes BUSE ! s'exclama t-elle ravie.

En effet, grâce à ses notes remarquables en théorie, elle avait réussi de justesse à obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel comme moyenne.

- C'est grâce à Histoire de la Magie ! J'ai eu une note tellement excellente que les examinateurs ont décidés d'augmenter de quelques points ma moyenne afin que je passe d'un excellent Acceptable à un « E » ! Regarde j'ai même eu les félicitations des correcteurs et les encouragements !

La jeune fille avait l'air tellement ravie qu'Harry décida de ne pas s'énerver contre le ministère.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida qu'il ferait de son mieux pour éliminer Voldemort avant ses ASPIC pour que sa sœur puisse récupérer sa magie et avoir la note qu'elle mérite.

Harry partit donc faire ses achats avec les Weasley et Rémus et il découvrit par la même occasion le nouveau magasin des jumeaux : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Draco quand à lui fit ses courses avec sa mère et évita du mieux qu'il pût de croiser les Gryffondors pour éviter l'altercation. Maintenant qu'il connaissait Harry, il regrettait toutes ses méchancetés d'enfants. D'accord il avait refusé sa main en première année, mais après tout Draco avait insulté Weasley et Harry n'avait fait que défendre son ami. Comme Draco le faisait à chaque fois que quelqu'un insultait un Serpentard.

Il pourrait toujours changer ça l'année prochaine.

Pendant que le reste de sa famille était sur le chemin de Traverse, Rose était occupé à faire des potions avec Severus. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'entendirent pas la cheminée crépiter mais l'alerte du laboratoire les avertit que quelqu'un était dans le salon.

Severus prévenant sortit d'abord sa baguette avant d'aller voir et quand il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, appela sa fille.

Dumbledore se tenait debout devant la cheminée, regardant les peintures de Rose.

- Albus ! s'exclama Severus. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Rose en profita pour faire du thé et revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

Elle servit un thé à tout le monde et s'assit à son tour sur le sofa, les jambes sous elle.

Albus prit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez tous les deux, Voldemort (crispement de Severus sur sa tasse de thé) monte en puissance. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas cet endroit, je ne peux pas en dire de même avec le Manoir Malfoy où Rose passe la majeure partie de son temps.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Albus ? demanda Severus.

- Tom sait que Rose existe, il l'a toujours su d'ailleurs. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard.

Le directeur prit le temps de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Je croyais que ma présence devait rester secrète ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te faire connaître. proposa le directeur.

- Pas question ! fit sèchement Severus en reposant sa tasse. Elle serait en danger !

- Pas si elle vient à Poudlard. annonça Dumbledore.

Le directeur eut un petit rire en voyant la tête de ses deux interlocuteurs. Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Rose.

- Miss Potter, bienvenue à Poudlard !

Rose avait les mains tremblantes et elle prit l'enveloppe avec précaution.

Elle regarda le directeur, puis son père et enfin reposa son regard sur l'enveloppe.

- Je vais vraiment aller à Poudlard ? s'étonna la jeune fille, toujours sous le choc.

- Oui. Bien sûr les professeurs seront au courant et ne te feront pas pratiquer. A la place, tu auras plus de devoirs lors des examens pratiques.

- Mais de toute façon, à part trois matières, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de baguette. répondit Rose, caressant l'enveloppe du bout des doigts.

- Bien, je suppose que vous irez faire vos achats demain avec monsieur Lupin ?

La jeune fille regarda son père qui hocha la tête.

- Parfait ! On se retrouve donc à Poudlard pour la rentrée Miss. salua Albus. Severus !

Le directeur disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Une fois le directeur partit, Rose se jeta dans les bras de son père et explosa en sanglot.

- Je vais à Poudlard papa ! Poudlard ! s'écria t-elle.

Severus eut un doux sourire alors que sa fille ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- Quelles matières vas-tu choisir ? l'interrogea t-il.

Rose le regarda et répondit assez lentement :

- Et bien, je suppose que les matières principales comme Potions, Défense, Métamorphose et Sortilège sont un bon début. Même si pour trois d'entre elles la baguette est obligatoire, j'apprendrai plus comme ça en théorie et je serais le faire le moment venu.

Rose regarda son père qui acquiesça.

- Après, j'avais pensé garder Botanique puisque je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de baguette mais je voulais faire passer Histoire de la Magie en matière principale…

- Prends Botanique en option et garde Histoire en principale. C'est assez rare comme choix mais faisable. conseilla Severus.

- Mais je voulais garder Runes et Arithmancie en option aussi ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Et puis j'aimerais bien faire Soin aux créatures magiques ! Harry m'a raconté comment étaient les cours avec le professeur Hagrid et ça m'avait l'air extraordinaire !

Severus grimaça devant la joie de sa fille à faire parti des cours du garde chasse. C'était connu que les créatures étudiées n'étaient pas vraiment de gentilles petites bêtes.

- Mais après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de faire de pratique dans trois matières, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'autres cours à la place ?

- La sixième année est extrêmement difficile. avertit Severus. Même si le nombre de cours est réduit par rapport à l'année des BUSE, tu vas avoir énormément de devoirs. Je ne pense pas que garder toutes ses options soient une bonne idée. Tu peux toujours les étudier en loisirs de temps en temps, mais tu vas devoir ne garder que deux options.

- Mais…ça veut dire qu'il y aura deux matières que je vais laisser tomber ? s'exclama Rose.

- Quand tu vas commencer cette année, tu vas être contente d'avoir laissé tomber deux matières. lui dit son père.

La jeune fille soupira puis après un moment de réflexion s'exclama :

- Avec Rémus on n'a jamais eu à faire à de vraies créatures, alors je prends Soin aux créatures Magiques comme deuxième options ! Avec Botanique j'ai mes deux options.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avant de dire :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Et puis Harry m'a dit qu'il fallait parfois dessiner les créatures dans ces cours ! Je vais aller prendre un livre dans la collection de Rémus !

La jeune fille se leva et monta à l'étage.

Severus sourit face à l'excitation de sa fille. Soudain son sourire disparut et il pensa :

« Moi qui voulait du calme pour les vacances ! Ce soir ça va être un bazar pas possible ! »

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**_à suivre...

* * *

_**

* * *

**Voilà très chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginé le cadeau que Rose a offert à Ginny ! ^^**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**


	8. Yang

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira...Rose arrive à Poudlard ! Dans quelle maison va t-elle être ? La réponse en lisant ! ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

_**Yang**_

_(__Dans la philosophie taoïste, principe fondamentale (avec le yin) qui correspond au mouvement, à l'activité)_

L'excitation était à son comble dans la maison. Le départ pour le Poudlard express se ferait bientôt et les habitants courraient dans la maison.

Enfin…

- Harry dépêche toi ! s'impatienta Rose.

- J'arrive ! s'écria t-il.

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria la rouquine.

- Je cherche mon manuel de Métamorphose ! avoua t-il.

Rose secoua la tête et s'assit sur sa malle. Sa valise était prête et bouclée depuis la veille et elle pensait qu'il en serait de même pour les garçons.

- Ce sont des garçons ! rigola justement Rémus qui attendait à ses côtés.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut prêt, ils apparurent à King's Cross par cheminée.

Harry comme à son habitude faillit s'écraser à terre mais il fut rattraper par Draco qui lui jeta un sourire narquois.

Le blond aurait du venir comme chaque année avec ses parents, mais il leur avait demandé à y aller avec Rose et Harry. Lucius et Narcissa avait donc passé la journée du 31 Août à la maison de Severus. Ce qui expliquait la folie de ce matin quand aux valises.

Rémus les accompagna jusqu'au quai où ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le départ.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le train, quand Rose demanda :

- On va où maintenant ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent légèrement gênés ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille.

- Bien je suppose qu'on va devoir se séparer ?

- C'est pour le mieux si on veut éviter de nous attirer des problèmes avec…

- Oui je sais ! soupira Rose.

La jeune fille tira sa malle dans le couloir et ouvrit la première porte.

Le compartiment était occupé par des jeunes, sûrement des premières années.

- Je peux m'installer avec vous ? sourit Rose.

Les jeunes rougirent et hochèrent la tête.

Rose posa ses affaires dans le filet et retourna dans le couloir pour saluer son frère et Draco qui n'avait pas bouger de place.

- On se retrouve à Poudlard ! leur dit-elle.

Puis elle ferma la porte et s'installa sur un siège avec son carnet à croquis.

Harry dit :

- Et bien je suppose qu'elle est en colère ?

- On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre nos amis respectifs et la laisser se calmer. ajouta Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et les garçons cherchèrent leurs amis.

Ce fut les Gryffondors qui furent trouvés en premier lieu et Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans le compartiment après avoir fait un signe à Draco.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ron lui fit une accolade brêve et lui demanda comment c'était passé ses vacances.

Harry leur raconta en résumé sans mentionner Severus et Draco. Il rajouta à l'oreille de ses deux meilleurs amis qui leur dirait les détails après le repas.

Quand à Draco, il fut assailli dès qu'il ouvrit la porte d'un comportiment par une folie brune aux yeux bleus qui lui sauta au cou.

- Draco où est-ce que tu étais ? pleurnicha t-elle en le poussant sur un siège.

Vincent Crabbe s'occupa de monter la malle de Draco tandis que Pansy le bombardait de question.

- Laisse lui le temps de s'expliquer Pans'. la calma un grand noir du nom de Blaise Zabini.

Draco remercia Blaise d'un signe de tête et en profita pour observer ses amis.

Son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi grand, les cheveux court crépus dû à ses origines et les yeux marrons presque doré. Un excellent élève très doué en Métamorphose et en Potions.

Draco commença à leur raconter ses vacances.

C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait leur parler de Rose. Elle lui avait permis de dire la vérité à ses amis s'ils étaient vraiment ses amis. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que le premier venu sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie. De toute façon, les élèves le découvriront tôt ou tard. Tard, espérait Rose.

Draco disait tout à ses amis car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'entrer au service du mage noir. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie non plus d'être du côté de Dumbledore. Et si ils devaient faire un choix, ils choisiraient de suivre leur leader, c'est-à-dire Draco. Celui-ci leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il serait du côté de Dumbledore.

Mais pour le moment, ils restaient neutres car ils savaient que très vite, viendrait l'instant où ils devront choisir.

- Donc tu as une autre meilleure amie qui est la sœur de Potter ? résuma Pansy.

- Rose est quasiment ma sœur. On a pratiquement été élevé ensemble. ajouta le blond.

Draco observa Pansy et la vit hocher la tête. Il s'était inquiété que son autre meilleure amie le prenne mal mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille avait bien évolué depuis sa première année. La puberté avait eut des effets bénéfiques sur son physique. Elle s'était affinée de visage et maintenant on ne pouvait plus l'insulter de pékinois ou alors c'était que la personne était aveugle ou myope. Ses cheveux noirs reposaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleux s'étaient éclaircis. Elle était devenue très jolie et était intelligente aussi. Pansy était une élève brillante en Enchantements et en Arithmancie.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi la sœur de Potter ? demanda Théo.

Théodore Nott était un garçon discret. Grand, brun aux yeux marron, il était un excellent stratège et ses idées étaient toujours acceptées à l'unanimité. Un garçon qui brillait en Runes et en Enchantements.

Draco leur fit un résumé de la jeune fille. Rousse et les yeux verts.

- On dirait la description d'une Weasley. fit remarquer Grégory Goyle.

Vincent Crabbe acquiesça.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient plutôt baraqués. Leur entraînement de Quidditch en tant que batteur leur avait donné une puissance de frappe qui effrayait ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à leurs amis. Bien que très faible au niveau des cours, ils avaient un immense cœur et on pouvait compter sur eux. Les matières où ils excellaient étaient les Soins aux créatures magiques et la Botanique. Peut-être à cause de leur grand cœur.

- Susan Bones est rousse et ce n'est pas une Weasley pour autant. remarqua Pansy.

- Et puis franchement, à part ce crétin de Weasel et leur ancien préfet aux lunettes de tortue, les autres sont plutôt acceptables. remarqua Théo. J'ai remarqué que la fille était plutôt douée en cours.

- Et les jumeaux sont quand même marrants. précisa Pansy. Vous vous rappelez l'année dernière ?

Les autres se mirent à rire à ce souvenir qui allait rester gravé dans les annales de Poudlard comme l'une des sorties les plus brillantes qu'il soit.

Dans le compartiment des premières années, qui en étaient bien puisque maintenant qu'ils avaient enfilé leur uniforme, il n'y avait aucun blason, Rose attendait que le train s'arrête. Elle avait décidé de suivre le même chemin que les premières années pour éviter de croiser les autres élèves.

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le demi-géant appelait les premières années.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et quand il la remarqua, il sursauta et s'exclama :

- Rose comme tu as grandi. Quand le professeur Dumbledore nous a annoncé ta venue je ne voulais pas y croire.

Rose rougit et demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec les premières années ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! s'exclama le demi-géant avec un énorme sourire sous sa barbe.

Il se tourna vers les premières années et continua à les appeler. Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde était présent, il les emmena tous vers les barques.

Rose en partagea une avec deux autres filles qui la fixaient avec questionnement.

Puis ils arrivèrent en vue du château et des exclamations fusèrent de partout.

Rose grava cette image de toute beauté dans son esprit avec la ferme intention de la reproduire sur une toile.

Ensuite Hagrid les emmena jusqu'à McGonagall qui la fixa avec un léger sourire avant de faire son speech comme pour chaque nouvelle année.

Elle les emmena dans une salle ou elle les laissa un moment avant de revenir.

- Miss Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. lui dit doucement la directrice de son frère.

Rose rougit et dit :

- Je suis contente d'être là aussi professeur.

McGo sourit et dit :

- Vous passerez en première, le directeur a déjà annoncé votre arrivée.

Rose sentit son cœur s'affolait alors que la directrice adjointe les dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le choixpeau, la salle se taisait et Rose sentit de nombreux regards sur elle.

Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de son père et celui-ci lui fit un léger signe de tête.

McGonagall prit le choixpeau et appela :

- Potter, Rose.

La jeune fille s'avança vers l'item magique et s'assit sur le tabouret alors que le professeur de métamorphose le posait sur sa tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, le choixpeau s'écria :

- SERDAIGLE !

Rose sourit contente et se précipita vers la table des bleus et bronzes.

Ensuite vint la répartition des premières années puis le discours du directeur.

- Je souhaite bienvenue à nos premières années ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Potter qui fait son grand retour parmi nous.

La salle applaudit bruyamment et Dumbledore après quelques instants demanda le silence. Il fit les recommandations habituelles puis présenta leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et voici Miss Tonks, une auror professionnelle qui nous a été envoyé par le ministère pour vous enseigner la Défense.

Dire qu'Harry était surpris était un euphémisme. Il s'était bien sûr demandait qui serait son nouveau professeur mais ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. C'est donc avec vigueur qu'il acclama le nouveau professeur.

Un peu plus tard, il demanda à ses amis s'ils étaient au courant et au vue de leur sourire, ils l'étaient.

- Bien sûr qu'on est au courant. s'exclama Ginny. Tonks a passé la moitié de l'été au terrier avec nous.

- Et tu sais quoi ? fit Ron, un grand sourire au visage. Elle et Charlie sont ensemble.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui. C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? sourit Ginny. Je préfère Tonks à Fleurk comme belle sœur.

- Fleurk ? s'interrogea Harry.

- Ginny, Harry n'est pas au courant. fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oh ! constata la rouquine. Bill et Fleurk sont fiancés.

Décidément il s'en était passé des choses cet été, se disait Harry. Il rattrapa son retard de potin avec ses amis et en profita pour leur avouer ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté. Leurs réactions furent comiques.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, Ron lui dit :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as passé tout ton été avec Snape et Malfoy.

Harry rigola et se coucha.

Rose, quant à elle, avait passé du temps à répondre à de nombreuses questions avant de pouvoir se coucher. Elle avait rencontré ses camarades de dortoir.

Padma Patil. Une indienne avec de longs cheveux. Très intelligente et plutôt discrète, elle savait poser des questions très pertinentes.

Mandy Brocklehurst. Des cheveux châtains clairs et de yeux marron brillants d'intelligence. Elle était très curieuse et avec son amie Lisa, posait des questions gênantes que Rose éludait à la grande déception des deux jeunes filles.

Lisa Turpin. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés et de grands yeux bleus inquisiteurs. La jeune fille était très douée pour vous emmener à faire avouer quelque chose en passant par des chemins détournés. Rose en avait fait les frais et réfléchissait pleinement maintenant avant de répondre à une question de la jeune fille.

Mais mis à part leur curiosité et leurs questions, qui étaient somme toutes, assez normales, c'étaient des jeunes filles très sympathiques et avec lesquelles Rose s'entendit immédiatement. De plus leur intelligence et leur vivacité d'esprit plû aussi à la jeune Potter.

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que Rose s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en pleine forme bien qu'un peu dépaysée. Avec ses nouvelles amies, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle était toujours le centre d'attention de nombreux regards mais, comme son frère lui avait dit, elle les ignorait.

D'ailleurs, elle fit un petit salut à son frère qui venait d'entrer et celui-ci lui rendit avec un grand sourire. Cela amena encore plus de personnes à poser des questions à Harry. Mais Hermione les renvoya vite fait en les menaçant de leur enlever des points.

Alors que Rose buvait son chocolat chaud, trois garçons s'assirent en face d'elle et de ses amies, les entourant.

- Les garçons vous ne pouvaient pas nous laisser déjeuner tranquille ? leur demanda Lisa en soupirant.

- Pas quand on a une jolie fille de plus dans notre maison. sourit Anthony.

Anthony Goldstein. Un garçon à la peau caramel et aux yeux dorés. Ses cheveux noirs tombés devant ses yeux d'une façon que lui-même qualifié de « cool ». Malgré qu'il attachait énormément d'importance à son physique et était assez superficiel, c'était un bon ami et un élève intelligent. Sinon que ferait-il à Serdaigle ? se demandait Rose.

Terry Boot. Des cheveux bruns coiffés en pique avec beaucoup de gel à ce que pouvait en juger Rose et des yeux bleus foncés. Assez discret comme garçon, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Apparemment ça serait lui qui serait le meneur dans le groupe des garçons.

Michael Corner. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres. Il avait sûrement du sang latino dans les veines. C'est un garçon assez franc et très charmeur. Il était d'ailleurs plus en train de regarder en direction d'une fille que Rose reconnut comme Cho Chang.

La jeune fille frissonna et détourna son regard en essayant d'oublier le souvenir du premier baiser de son frère avec cette fille.

Les filles de son dortoir lui avait fait un brève résumé de chaque personne qu'elles connaissaient pour ne pas que Rose se sente perdue. Et comme la jeune fille avait plutôt une bonne mémoire elle se souvenait assez bien de ces garçons qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer hier soir.

- Bonjour. leur sourit-elle. Je suis contente d'être dans cette maison. Je ne pensais que Poudlard était aussi grand.

- Potter ne t'en a pas parlé ? demanda Michael, détournant son regard de Chang.

- Bien sûr que si, mais c'est tellement mieux de le voir en vrai. sourit Rose.

A cet instant ses yeux brillèrent tellement que les garçons eurent du mal à se contrôler. La jeune fille était plutôt jolie mais elle-même ignorait à quel point c'était vrai.

Pour ce donner constance, Anthony toussa et demanda :

- Quelles sont tes matières préférées ?

- Histoire de la magie et potions ! s'exclama Rose. Et toi ?

- Sortilège et Défense. lui sourit-il, charmeur.

Les filles à côtés de Rose soupirèrent d'agacement à la façon d'agir de leur camarade, ce que Rose ne comprit pas.

- Comme ça tu aimes l'Histoire ? Je dois te dire que ça me surprend. Peu nombeux sont les élèves qui gardent cette matière jusqu'au ASPICS.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas une élève comme les autres. dit-elle avec une voix plutôt triste.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger dessus que déjà leur préfèt en chef leur distribuait leur emploi du temps.

- On commence par…Potions, comme chaque année. soupira Terry.

Ils commencèrent à analyser leur emploi du temps et Rose fut contente quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs cours en commus avec son frère et Draco.

Elle interrogea les autres pour leur demander comment ça se faisait.

- Etant donné que certains élèves arrêtent plusieurs matières après les BUSE, il y a, en sixième année, assez de place pour regrouper tous les élèves dans la même matière. Et comme ça, cela laisse aussi plus de temps libre pour réviser les leçons et faire les devoirs qui risquent d'être nombreux cette année. lui expliqua Anthony en tant que préfet.

- Exact. rajouta Padma. C'est une année décisive pour les ASPICS.

Rose hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, Draco avait remarqué l'attroupement autour de Rose.

- Dis-donc elle est bien entourée Potter. sourit Blaise.

- Si tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. siffla Draco en cassant un morceau de pain.

- Et plus, Goldstein à l'air de bien l'apprécier si j'en juge par ses regards et ses sourires. rajouta Blaise.

- Je sais ! répondit Draco.

- Et…

- Je sais Blaise ! siffla Draco en lui jetant un regard à couper le souffle.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux Draco ? sourit narquoisement Théo en étalant de la confiture sur son pain.

- Si jamais ce type l'approche de trop près je lui explose la tête. précisa le blond.

Théo et Blaise se jetèrent un regard amusé tandis que Pansy remarqua :

- Je crois que Potter est du même avis que toi.

Draco et les garçons tournèrent leur regard pour voir un Potter fixer la table des Serdaigles avec un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Et juste pour en rajouter une couche, parce que sinon, elle ne serait pas Serpentarde pour rien, Pansy avoua :

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne Rose.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid comme la banquise alors que ses amis se foutaient de sa gueule. Discrètement bien sûr, ils ont quand même une réputation à tenir.

C'est quelques temps plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la salle de potions.

Quand Draco arriva, il remarqua Rose en train de parler avec ce moucheron de Goldstein.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il siffla dangereusement à l'oreille du Serdaigle :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire Goldstein ?

Celui-ci sursauta et avant de répondre, Rose s'exclama :

- Draco ! Comment ça va ? Tu as vu on a quasiment tous nos cours ensemble ? Tu crois que je vais avoir une meilleure note que toi en Potions ?

La jeune fille continua à parler, ignorant complètement les regards interloqués des élèves de sa maison et celui furieux d'Anthony.

Le Serdaigle avait bien remarqué la façon dont s'étaient éclairés les yeux de la jeune fille à la vue de Malfoy. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait déclarer forfait. Il avait décidé à avoir Rose Potter comme petite amie et ce, quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'était pas près de laisser Malfoy lui voler la jeune fille.

Mais ce qu'Anthony ne savait pas, c'est que Draco comme Rose, ne se portait aucun sentiment de ce genre. Le lien qui unissait le blond et la jeune fille était du même genre que celui qui unissait Rose et son frère.

En parlant de frère, Harry arrivait avec ses amis et dès qu'il vit Rose avec Draco, son sourire s'agrandit et il se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour lui parler.

- Rose !

Sa sœur se tourna et lui tint le même discours qu'au blond à un point près.

- Tu crois que je vais avoir une meilleure note que ta copine ? Oh ! En parlant de copine, tu savais que…

Le reste de la phrase fut coupée par l'arrivée de Severus qui leur jeta un regard glacial avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours.

Rose ricana dans son coin en voyant son père comme ça.

- Bien ! Si vous êtes dans cette classe c'est que vous avez obtenu au minimum un O à vos BUSE ou tout du moins un excellent E. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, certains d'entre vous n'auraient même pas dû franchir le seuil de cette porte.

En disant ça il posa son regard sur les Gryffondors et sur les deux Poufsouffles qui étaient au fond de la salle, faisant ricaner les Serpentards.

Rose était assise à côté de son frère, au deuxième rang, juste derrière Draco et Blaise et juste devant Hermione et Padma.

Le cours commença sur l'aspect théorique puis ils purent passer à la pratique.

Vers la fin de la potion, l'aspect le plus délicat, ils sentirent une odeur infecte émaner de derrière.

- WEASLEY ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous en êtes arrivés à ce niveau ! Votre potion est lamentable, même pas du niveau d'un première année !

Snape vida son chaudron et lui annonça qu'il avait un T à sa note.

La fin des cours sonna quelques minutes après et seulement quelques élèves avaient réussi cette potion.

Rose dont la couleur et la texture était parfaite. Ainsi que Draco, Hermione et Blaise.

Puis juste après venait Padma et Harry dont la potion avait la bonne texture mais la couleur était légèrement plus pâle qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Les autres, leur potion avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas même si pour la plus part, elle était passable, donc sûrement notée avec un « A ».

A la fin du cours, ils entendirent Ron ronchonnait sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas du garder cette matière mais Hermione le fit taire en lui disant que s'il voulait devenir Auror, il avait intérêt à s'améliorer dans cette matière.

Ensuite le groupe de sixième année se sépara pour ces options et Rose se retrouva en Soins aux créatures magiques avec seulement deux Gryffondors du nom de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Trois Poufsouffles, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillian et Justin Flinch-Flinchey. Son amie Mandy et deux Serpentards qu'elle reconnut comme Vincent et Gregory.

Le cours se passa parfaitement bien et Rose fut même félicitée pour sa magnifique représentation du Boullu, un poisson sphérique doté de longues pattes et de pieds palmés.

- Tu dessines drôlement bien. s'exclama Mandy sur le chemin du retour.

Rose rougit sous le compliment. Même si elle savait qu'elle dessinait très bien, elle avait encore du mal lorsqu'on lui faisait des compliments là-dessus même si elle les acceptait car ça lui faisait très plaisir qu'on reconnaisse son talent.

Alors que la jeune fille allait la remercier, elle entendit du bruit derrière eux et vit que les deux garçons de Poufsouffles ainsi que ceux de Gryffondors s'amusaient à ennuyer Crabbe et Goyle en se tenant à distance, baguette en main.

- Alors les gorilles ? Comment vous comptez vous défendre sans votre chef ? Je n'ai pas oublié votre intervention de l'année dernière et mon bras me fait encore mal. dit Justin.

Les deux Serpentards avaient sorti leur baguette mais à deux contre quatre ils ne pouvaient pas grand-chose. En plus de ça, il n'y avait aucun professeur dans les parages et ils étaient à quelques minutes du château.

- Viens. lui chuchota Mandy.

Rose la regarda, étonné et Mandy ajouta :

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça. Et puis Crabbe et Goyle sont des abrutis, je ne les aime pas.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les laisser dans cette situation. s'exclama Rose.

- Mais Mandy a raison. prévint Hannah qui était derrière elles. Justin a l'intention de se venger et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Rose regarda les deux filles et leur dit :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi une cohésion entre toutes les maisons ne semble pas possible. Si tout le monde se comporte comme vous, jamais il n'y aura la paix.

Rose courut jusqu'au lieu de l'affrontement et se plaça entre les deux Poufsouffles et les Serpentards.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! s'écria t-elle. Vous n'êtes que des abrutis si vous pensez régler vos problèmes par la violence ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y en a déjà assez comme ça au dehors ?

- Pousse-toi ! lui ordonna Justin en brandissant sa baguette. Tout ça ne te regarde pas !

Mais Rose resta immobile devant les deux garçons baraqués de la maison des serpents. Elle vit la main du Poufsouffle se serrer sur sa baguette et du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux Gryffondors s'en aller. Sûrement qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes avec son frère si jamais il y avait affrontement.

- Pousse-toi ! Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux ! lui dit le garçon.

Mais Rose les bras écartés ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et elle vit venir un sort.

Sort qui ne l'atteint pas car elle se trouva prise en sandwich par Vincent et Gregory qui avaient fait barrière de leur corps pour la protéger.

- Ca va ? lui demanda un des deux garçons.

Rose acquiesça et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit un cri.

Les deux garçons et la jeune fille se tournèrent pour voir Justin et Ernie allongés au sol.

- Rose ! appela une voix.

Elle vit arriver Draco et son frère, accompagné de leurs amis. Tous brandissaient leur baguette et avaient sûrement fait feu sur les deux Poufsouffles en même temps.

Harry fut le premier à arriver pour la serrer dans ses bras, vint ensuite Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry en fixant les deux attaquants au sol.

- Ils ont essayé d'attaquer Vincent et Gregory à quatre contre deux ! s'exclama Rose. Alors je suis intervenue mais ils ont quand même lancé un sort. Mais les garçons m'ont protégé.

Rose sourit aux deux Serpentards qui rougirent d'embarras.

- Quatre ? demanda Blaise. Je n'en vois que deux.

- C'est parce que les deux autres sont partis quand je suis intervenue. dit Rose, elle vit soudain quelque chose et s'exclama : Tiens mais c'est eux !

Ils se tournèrent vers Seamus et Dean qui semblaient embarrassés.

- Ce sont justement eux qui nous ont prévenus que tu te battais contre des Poufsouffles.

- Nous on était là juste en soutien pour Justin et Ernie mais on n'avait pas forcément envie de se battre. Et quand on t'as vu t'interposer, on a décidé d'aller prévenir Harry.

- Je crois que le mieux c'est d'aller prévenir un prof non ? constata Rose. Après tout personne n'est grièvement blessés ?

Elle dit ça en se tournant vers Vincent et Gregory.

- Apparemment ils ont jugé bon de t'attaquer avec un sort de jambe-en-coton très facilement détournable avec un protego de faible niveau. révéla Gregory.

C'était lui qui avait fait barrière entre le sort et elle et c'était Vincent qui avait lancé le sort de protection pour empêcher qu'il n'atteigne son ami.

- C'était du bon boulot les gars. sourit Rose. Vous faites une sacrée équipe !

Vincent et Gregory sourirent à la jeune fille.

Harry et Ron s'occupèrent de léviter les corps des deux Poufsouffles et tout le monde se rendit au château jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière poussa un cri.

- C'est le premier jour des cours et j'ai déjà des blessés ! Expliquez-moi un peu comment ça se fait que je vous retrouve tous les deux dans le coup ? demanda Pomfresh en fusillant Harry et Ron du regard.

- Hey ! On y est pour rien cette fois ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bien nous qui les avons stupéfiés mais c'est parce qu'ils attaquaient la sœur d'Harry. se défendit Ron.

- C'est vrai Mrs Pomfresh. acquiesça Rose. Se sont tous mes héros.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards rougirent.

- Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui s'allient pour défendre la même personne.

- Je n'y croyais pas non plus jusqu'à ce que ses demoiselles viennent me chercher. fit une voix.

Minerva McGonagall s'avança dans l'infirmerie, suivit par la directrice des Poufsouffles, ainsi que de Mandy et d'Hannah.

- Vingt points à chaque maison pour avoir défendu votre camarade. déclara la directrice adjointe à la fin de l'histoire.

- Et vingt points à Serdaigle pour avoir vaillement défendu vos camarades. ajouta McGo à Rose.

Mandy lui offrit un grand sourire mais Rose lui jeta un regard froid. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Ils partirent tous manger un repas bien mérité. Rose s'assit à sa table tandis que Mandy essayait de se faire pardonner.

Mais la jeune rouquine était rancunière et Mandy partit s'asseoir avec Lisa et Padma tandis qu'Anthony prit sa place.

- C'est vraiment impressionnant de ta part ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là.

- Parce que tu aurais été défendre les Serpentards ? demanda Rose, incrédule.

- Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où ! lui dit Anthony avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace.

Rose lui sourit à son tour, inconsciente du charme que tentait de lui faire le garçon et entama une discussion sur le prochain cours que tous deux avaient en commun, métamorphose.

Rose redoutait ce cours parce que contrairement aux deux autres, l'usage de la baguette était important.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en faire car McGonagall lui donna un devoir sur le sort qu'ils étudiaient aujourd'hui. Malgré de nombreux regards incrédules, Rose le remplit avec joie. Ses connaissances théoriques étaient largement au-dessus de ses camarades, ce qui comblait son manque de pratique.

Quand on lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait comme eux, elle leur dit qu'où elle était on privilégiait la théorie à la pratique et qu'elle avait quelques lacunes à rattraper.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas passer à la pratique alors ? lui demanda Mandy.

Rose lui jeta un regard noir et continua son chemin.

Elle fut vite rejoint pas Anthony qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait :

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à des questions ridicules ! Qu'est-ce que ça change que je ne fasse pas de pratique ? De toute façon, je prends des cours particuliers pour rattraper mon retard en sort et pour ne pas gêner la classe, les professeurs me donnent des devoirs théoriques sur le même sort. Donc vous ne me verrez pas faire de sort avant un bon moment. Est-ce que ça te va ça comme réponse ?

Le garçon s'excusa et lui promit de faire passer le message aux autres. Ils ne l'embêteront plus, elle en avait sa promesse.

Rose soupira intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à noyer le poisson mais jusqu'à quand ?

**_à suivre...

* * *

_**

* * *

**Alors ? Cette première journée de cours à Poudlard ?**

**Comment trouvez-vous les Serdaigles ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz**


	9. Pansy

**Voici la suite ! Merci de vos reviews qui me motivent à fond !!! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**Pansy**_

Cela faisait deux mois que Rose était à Poudlard et elle n'avait pas eu un moment à elle.

Entre ses devoirs de cours, ceux que les profs lui donnaient pour palier à son absence de pratique, son dessin de Poudlard sous les étoiles qui lui prenait quasiment tout son temps libre et les sorties à Pré-au-lard avec ses amis, Rose était à bout de souffle.

- Je t'avais dit que la sixième année était fatigante. Lui dit son père.

La jeune fille était assise dans ses appartements, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle avait finit ses leçons, son dessin était bien avancé et elle avait réussi à s'esquiver sans que ses amis ne la remarque de suite.

- C'est vrai que j'ai énormément de travail mais je ne regrette pas. J'ai plein d'amis, les cours sont intéressants et en plus vous êtes tous avec moi. Il ne manque plus que Rémus et ça serait parfait.

Rose soupira et Severus ferma les yeux. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

- Tu t'entends bien avec tes amis ? changea de sujet Severus, en trempant ses lèvres dans le thé.

- Oh oui ils sont géniaux et très intelligents. Au début j'étais fâchée contre Mandy, mais elle a tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Elles sont sympas et elles m'ont vite accepté parmi elles. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je vois ça. Tu m'as l'air très proche de Goldstein. Remarqua t-il.

- Anthony ? Il est vraiment gentil. Il m'aide beaucoup, même si pour les devoirs je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Sourit Rose. Mais quelques fois il est vraiment collant. Heureusement que Draco est là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule avec Anthony, Draco ou Harry surgit. C'est rigolo parce qu'Anthony sursaute et on dirait qu'il fuit.

Rose rigola, ignorant le regard étonné de son père.

Severus commençait à comprendre. Sa fille était vraiment naïve. Elle ne comprenait pas que Goldstein la draguait ouvertement.

- Je crois que tu plais beaucoup à ce garçon. Dit l'homme.

- Hein ? C'est mon ami, c'est normal. Je l'aime bien et il m'aime bien aussi.

Severus regarda sa fille dans les yeux attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

- Tu veux dire comme toi et Rémus ?

Rose avait les yeux écartés et semblait en état de choc.

- Non ce n'est pas possible. Anthony est très sympa, je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme…comme une amoureuse ! s'exclama t-elle.

Intérieurement, Severus soupira de soulagement.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'Harry et Draco venaient me chercher à chaque fois que j'étais seule avec lui ?

- Ils te protègent. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de ce que ton ami voulait faire avec toi.

Rose secoua la tête puis dit :

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il va souffrir si je le repousse.

- Il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair entre vous deux avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de regrettable. Parce qu'il y a des personnes qui ne seront pas se tenir si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Rose sourit doucement à son père. Elle acquiesça, puis remarquant l'heure, lui fit une bise et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de retrouver son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude, Anthony vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bien dormi ? lui sourit-il.

Rose hocha la tête.

La matinée se passa sans trop de problème jusqu'au repas de midi. Anthony s'assit à ses côtés et se montra très entreprenant. Jusqu'à maintenant Rose n'avait pas fait attention à toutes ses attentions que lui portait le garçon. Elle pensait qu'il était simplement gentil avec les filles. Mais elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait ça qu'avec elle.

Au moment du dessert, elle donna rendez-vous à Anthony devant les portes du grand hall. Elle devait lui dire ses sentiments.

Le garçon prit ce rendez-vous comme la réussite de sa drague.

Quand Rose sortit de table, Anthony la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes et Rose l'emmena dans un recoin des escaliers.

- Je suis content que tu te…commença Anthony en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je suis désolé Anthony. Je t'apprécie énormément, tu es un garçon adorable mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi.

La jeune fille avait toujours était franche quand il le fallait. Et comme elle ne trouvait pas d'autres moyens pour lui annoncer, elle s'était dit que la franchise était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Goldstein eut l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Son regard se fit dur et il dit :

- C'est à cause de Malfoy c'est ça ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Rose fut étonnée d'une telle remarque.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Draco est mon meilleur ami !

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais comme tu étais aussi gentille avec moi et que tu ne repoussais pas mes avances, j'avais cru que…

- Attends un peu là ! l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Rose. Si je n'ai pas repoussé tes avances c'est parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'en était. J'étais persuadée que tu étais simplement serviable et gentil et cela ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit que tu me draguais.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que soudainement tu me dis que tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi si tu n'avais pas compris ça ?

- Quelqu'un m'a éclairé sur tes sentiments et je trouvais ça mal de ma part de te laisser de faux espoirs.

- Qui est cette personne ? C'est cette personne que tu aimes ?

Rose sourit et répondit :

- J'aime cette personne mais pas comme une amoureuse.

Anthony ne comprenait plus rien.

- Et puis de toute façon, même si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, en quoi est-ce que ça te regardes ? Tu sais Anthony, à part mon frère et Draco, tu es le seul garçon que j'apprécie vraiment pour ce qu'il est. Je me sens bien avec toi, tu me fais rire et j'oublie tous mes soucis. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie d'être ta petite-amie. Si tu te sens capable de rester à mes côtés, on peut toujours rester ami ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis amoureux de toi Rose. Mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre peut prendre la place de ton cœur, cela me fait souffrir et je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ça.

Rose baissa les yeux

- Je suis désolé Anthony. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille qui elle, sera amoureuse de toi.

La rouquine s'en alla, laissant le garçon seul dans son coin. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait souffrir quelqu'un volontairement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'aimer Anthony ? C'était un garçon charmant. Mais elle ne se voyait vraiment pas sortir avec lui.

Rose voulut gagner l'appartement de son père mais en chemin elle bouscula une personne et elles tombèrent toutes les deux.

- Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?! s'exclama l'autre.

- Désolée.

Pansy leva la tête et reconnut Rose.

- Oh c'est toi ?

La Serpentarde remarqua l'état de l'autre fille et s'inquiéta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Rose releva la tête et en croisant le regard de la brune, lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin, elle finit en larmes dans le cou de Pansy.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un début. Lui dit-elle. Si tu savais le nombre de garçons que j'ai du repousser depuis le début d'année. Il va s'en remettre. Tu vas voir que dès la semaine prochaine, il aura une autre fille au bras. Je connais ce genre de mec. Ils font tout leur possible pour draguer une fille, puis couchent avec elle et la larguent quelque temps après.

Rose sursauta et les yeux écarquillés dit :

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux ? Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir mal.

- C'est typique des mecs. Ils te font croire qu'ils souffrent et la fille se laisse avoir. Elle se dit que finalement il n'a pas l'air méchant et qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle. Et c'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'indigna Rose. Comme tu sais tout ça ?

- Mes meilleurs amis sont des garçons.

Rose fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Tu veux dire que Draco se comporte comme ça aussi ?

Pansy secoua la tête et dit :

- Non. Draco jouait franc-jeu. Il leur disait qu'il cherchait juste du sexe.

Rose rougit et détourna le regard.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- On dirait que tu n'as jamais parlé de sexe ?

La rouquine rougit et répondit :

- J'ai vécu avec des hommes la plus part du temps et quand j'étais au manoir, Narcissa était trop gênée pour me parler de ça.

Pansy rigola et se mit à caresser les cheveux de Rose. C'est à ce moment là que la rouquine remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Pansy. Mais elle s'y sentait bien.

Rose soupira et se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de l'autre jeune fille.

Pansy sourit et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rose :

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses sur le sexe.

Rose s'écarta brusquement et Pansy se dit qu'elle avait été trop loin mais la jeune fille s'exclama :

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

Pansy hocha la tête et Rose lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Merci !

- Mais il ne faudra le dire à personne. L'avertit Pansy.

Rose acquiesça et ajouta :

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que papa ou Harry et Draco l'apprennent.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et remarquant l'heure, se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cours.

Quand Rose s'installa pour le dîner, ce fut à côté de Luna. La jeune fille était très sympathique, bien qu'un peu loufoque, c'était une bonne amie.

Ses camarades de dortoir étaient déjà à table et s'étonnèrent de voir Rose manger avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lisa interrogea Anthony et le garçon lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

Mais Mandy comprit que Rose avait refusé les avances du garçon et que celui-ci lui en voulait pour ça même si il ne le montrait pas.

La jeune fille se leva et avec ses amies allèrent rejoindre Rose et Luna.

- Tu sais, Anthony est sympa mais il n'a pas l'habitude d'être repoussé. Il est vexé. Raconta Mandy en s'asseyant à côté de Rose.

- Je n'allais pas sortir avec lui pour ne pas le blesser ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Quand je suis sortie avec lui, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je le trouvais juste mignon. Dit Lisa.

- Tu es sortie avec Anthony ?

- L'année dernière. On n'est pas resté longtemps ensemble.

- C'est lui qui a rompu ? devina Rose, en se rappelant des paroles de Pansy.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Lisa. Tu lui as dis ?

- Pas du tout ! s'indigna Mandy.

Rose calma Lisa :

- J'ai deviné c'est tout. Anthony est un garçon qui aime bien draguer les filles donc ça ne pouvait être que comme ça. Et puis c'est vous qui m'avez dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être repoussé.

- C'est vrai.

Rose fronça les sourcils et un doute submergea son esprit :

- Vous êtes sortis avec lui vous aussi ? demanda t-elle à Padma et Mandy.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire gêné.

Rose secoua la tête et continua de manger. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans le piège.

« Heureusement que tu es aussi naïve » avait dit son père.

Mais ce soir, Rose allait être un peu moins naïve. Pansy lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une salle désaffectée du deuxième étage.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle n'était pas au niveau question relation sexuelle et sentiment amoureux.

Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle a vécu avec son père qui n'est pas une personne très sociable. Elle connaît Draco mais les deux enfants ont surtout joués ensemble plus que parlés. Narcissa, tout comme toute bonne épouse et mère de famille, évite de parler de ce genre de sujet. Draco a eu son père pour lui en parler, d'homme à homme. Mais Rose c'est à peine si lorsqu'elle est devenue une femme, on lui a expliqué ce que cela signifiait. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elle a su comment on faisait les enfants. Elle avait douze ans, et est ressorti de son entretien avec Narcissa, rouge comme une pivoine. Depuis, la blonde évite tous les sujets de la sorte.

Maintenant Rose comprend bien que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'être laissé dans l'ignorance.

La rouquine pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà Pansy.

La Serpentarde avait dépoussiéré la salle et avait métamorphosé un bureau en canapé moelleux.

- Bien. Sourit Pansy. Commençons par le début.

Quand Rose alla se coucher ce soir, sa tête était remplie d'image toutes plus suggestives les unes que les autres.

Pansy était un excellent professeur. En une semaine, Rose arrivait même à lancer des sous-entendus dans une conversation. Pansy était fière d'elle.

En plus de parler de sexe, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient beaucoup d'elles.

Pansy était au courant pour l'incapacité de Rose à faire de la magie et bientôt, Rose fut au courant d'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la verte et argent.

Ce soir-là, Rose était un peu en avance pour son « cours privé » comme elle l'appelait pour s'esquiver de ses amis. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la salle, elle entendit des voix. Elle reconnut Pansy mais pas la seconde voix

Elle s'approcha lentement et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Pansy était en train d'embrasser quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas tant cette scène qui choqua la rouquine mais plutôt QUI elle embrassait.

Pansy embrassait une autre FILLE !

Rose ne put s'empêcher de regarder la scène. Au moment où elle allait reculer, elle entendit un son plus fort que les autres et elle vit Pansy repoussait en douceur l'autre fille par les épaules.

- Arrête Clélia. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Pansy ! Cela fait une semaine que tu m'évites !

Pansy détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Rose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la rouquine se recula brusquement et se cacha derrière le mur.

- C'est fini entre nous Clélia.

- J'ai compris. De toute façon tu es trop bizarre comme fille ! Moi les relations secrètes, non merci ! Si tu as honte de ce que tu es, trouve-toi une copine comme toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'irais pas raconter ton secret.

La fille de septième de Serdaigle que Rose avait reconnu s'en alla et passa devant l'endroit ou était cachée Rose sans la voir.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Pansy qui apparut juste devant l'endroit de sa cachette.

- Sors de là. Dit Pansy.

Rose sortit lentement de sa cachette comme pris en faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Pansy.

- Euh…je m'excuse. Dit Rose. Je ne voulais pas, je n'ai pas exprès. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Pansy regarda la jeune fille devant elle. Si ignorante, si fraiche, si belle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Pansy était tombée amoureuse de Rose. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire comme fille. En plus d'être la sœur à Potter, elle était pratiquement celle de Draco. Mais c'était aussi la fille adoptive de Snape.

Pansy se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir. Retourne dans ta tour et…

- Je suis désolé. S'exclama Rose en attrapant la manche de la brune. Ne m'ignore pas Pansy, s'il te plaît.

Les yeux verts de Rose étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi faible face à Rose ?

Rose ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça. Elle sentait juste qu'elle avait besoin de Pansy. La jeune femme avait pris une grande place dans sa vie en devenant sa confidente. C'était pratiquement sa meilleure amie.

Elle avait mal rien que d'imaginer que Pansy puisse l'ignorer, faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas !

- S'il te plaît ! supplia Rose en fixant Pansy de ses grands yeux verts brillants.

S'en fut trop pour Pansy qui brusquement plaqua Rose contre le mur et l'embrassa.

D'abord surprise par son brusque recul, Rose se sentit faiblir sous le baiser.

C'était son premier baiser et Pansy était vraiment douée. La rouquine passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre fille et répondit timidement au baiser.

Pansy se fustigeait mentalement pour sa faiblesse. Alors qu'elle allait arrêter, des bras la serra, et elle sentit Rose répondre à son baiser.

La façon chaste qu'avait l'autre fille pour embrasser rendit Pansy toute chose et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Rose écarquilla les yeux sous ce son mais les referma de suite quand Pansy se pressa un peu plus contre elle.

Au bout d'un moment les deux filles durent se séparer.

Pansy appuya son front contre celui de Rose et la fixa dans les yeux.

Elles restèrent un bon moment à se fixer jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Rose la lâchent.

Elle se serait écroulée au sol si Pansy ne l'avait pas maintenu.

La rouquine rougit et détourna la tête.

Pansy la maintient serrée contre elle d'une main, et de l'autre la força à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

- Je ne t'aurais pas ignoré Rose. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes ce que je cache depuis tant d'années de cette façon.

Rose allait répliquer quand Pansy lui posa un doigt sur la bouche.

- Ma famille ignore tout de moi. Ils pensent que je vais ma marier avec Draco à la sortie de Poudlard et que je vais suivre leur trace. Je suis encore dépendante d'eux et s'ils apprenaient que j'aime les filles, je serais déshéritée et bannie. Mon père est très stricte là-dessus, il est très conservateur et même comme ça, il reste mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste.

La Serpentarde avait les yeux humides et elle détourna la tête pour ne pas que Rose la voit.

La Serdaigle comprenait la situation de Pansy et elle n'allait pas la blâmer pour ça. Rose avait juste mal pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle savait ce que c'était que de devoir rester cacher. Elle avait vécue dans cette situation toute sa vie mais heureusement qu'elle avait une famille sur qui compter et qui était compréhensive. A présent elle était entourée d'amis formidables et sa famille était près d'elle, même si il restait encore des choses à voir, comme la mort du mage noir.

- Pansy, je…

- Et puis je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser comme ça.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant qu'effectivement elle avait embrassé Pansy…ou que plutôt Pansy l'avait embrassé et qu'elle, elle avait répondu.

La rouquine se demandait si il était possible qu'elle aussi soit attirée par les filles. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce scénario. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait adoré ce baiser et qu'elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Pansy.

Rose repensa à Anthony Goldstein. Alors que le garçon lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était attiré par elle, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre chose pour lui à part de l'amitié.

Soudain, la rouquine se rappela d'une chose qui s'était passé quand elle était petite. Elle et Draco devaient avoir cinq ans, et alors qu'ils jouaient dans l'herbe du Manoir, Narcissa était venue leur apporter une orangeade. Elle portait une robe blanche légère et ses cheveux volaient au vent. Rose se souvint clairement qu'elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté de la femme et elle avait dit à Draco que quand elle serait grande, elle se marierait avec Narcissa. Draco lui avait dit que c'était impossible parce que c'était sa mère et que c'était lui qui se marierait avec elle.

Rose n'avait pas insisté, trouvant ça normal puisque Draco était le fils de Narcissa.

Le sujet clos, les deux enfants n'en avaient plus jamais fait allusion. Rose se demandait même si Draco s'en souvenait encore.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé alors ? voulu savoir Rose.

La rouquine se doutait bien qu'on embrassait par quelqu'un sur un coup de tête, à part si on a des sentiments pour cette personne. Rose sentit son cœur s'affolait alors qu'elle se demandait si Pansy pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié à son égard.

Les yeux bleus de Pansy croisèrent ceux verts de Rose et la Serpentarde se demanda si elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette question, Rose se demandait pourquoi Pansy mettait autant de temps à répondre à une simple question.

- Je…

- AH AH ! cria une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux filles se séparèrent brusquement pour se retrouver face à Argus Rusard, le concierge.

- Je vous tiens à sortir après le couvre-feu. Quel mauvais coup préparez-vous encore ?

Rose se rendit compte qu'effectivement, l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis un bon moment. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient rendu-compte de rien, trop prise par leur discussion.

L'homme les attrapa par le bras et les emmena voir le professeur Snape.

- Restez-là et n'essayez pas de vous échapper.

Il frappa aux appartements du professeur de Potions.

- Oui ? grogna une voix.

- Professeur Snape, j'ai trouvé ces deux demoiselles dans les couloirs à une heure incongrue. Rapporta le vieil homme décrépi.

Severus ouvrit la porte et porta son regard sur sa fille et son élève.

- Bien Rusard. Je m'occupe du reste. Vous pouvez disposer. Le congédia l'homme en noir.

- Mais…commença le concierge.

- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais ! répéta Severus.

Rusard partit en grommelant alors que le directeur des Serpentards les fit entrer dans son salon.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure-ci ? leur demanda t-il.

Rose et Pansy se jetèrent un regard et elles ne surent quoi répondre.

- Vous me décevez mesdemoiselles. J'attendais autre chose de votre part. Surtout de ta part Rose.

La jeune fille baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Ne lui en voulait pas trop professeur ! s'exclama Pansy. C'était de ma faute. Je voulais discuter un peu avec Rose et je lui ai demandé de venir me voir. Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de discuter avant le couvre-feu mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps avec quelqu'un et le temps que je rejoigne Rose, l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Rusard nous a surpris alors que j'allais raccompagner Rose à sa tour.

Si Severus fut surpris de ce brusque changement de situation de la part de son élève, il le fut encore plus quand il vit le regard de sa fille envers son élève.

Il renvoya Pansy à son dortoir avec un mot lui disant qu'elle avait l'autorisation d'un professeur d'être debout après le couvre-feu si jamais on la surprenait encore.

La Serpentarde partit en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son professeur et à Rose.

- Je peux savoir la vérité maintenant ? demanda Severus.

Rose sursauta et bégaya :

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prends pas pour un abruti Rose !

La rouquine rougit et avoua doucement :

- J'avais bien rendez-vous avec Pansy, elle m'explique des choses qu'on a jamais vu.

- Quelle genre de chose de raconte t-elle que je ne t'ai jamais expliqué ? demanda Severus.

Rose rougit et soudain Severus comprit.

Sa fille grandissait, elle voulait comprendre certaine chose. Comment lui en vouloir après ça alors que normalement dans une famille normale, elle aurait eu une mère pour lui expliquer ces choses-là.

- Dis-moi Rose ? demanda soudain son père.

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Quelle est ta relation avec Miss Parkinson ?

Décidément, se dit Severus, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille rougir autant.

- Je…ne sais pas…

L'homme alla prendre sa fille dans bras et Rose se blottit contre son torse comme lorsqu'elle était petite.

- Quoi que tu fasses, on sera toujours là pour te soutenir Rémus et moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Rose acquiesça et sanglota d'émotion dans la robe de son père.

Oui, sa famille était toujours là pour elle et elle le sera toujours.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Ce début de relation avec Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ? Vous vous seriez douté de ce couple là ? ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz**


	10. Obnubilation

**Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**Obnubilation**_

Le lendemain de son premier baiser, Rose n'osa pas regarder Pansy dans les yeux. Elle avait peur que la jeune femme l'ignore.

De son côté, Pansy n'arrêtait pas de fixer Rose, espérant croiser son regard.

Cet échange n'échappa pas à Draco qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amies.

Il décida d'aller voir Rose car la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

- Rose ?

La rouquine était dans la bibliothèque avec ses amies de Serdaigle. D'ailleurs celles-ci gloussèrent en voyant le blond s'approcher.

Rose leur jeta un regard froid, enfin essaya car ses amies se contentèrent de glousser plus fort ce qui leur attira un avertissement de Mrs Pince.

Draco emmena son amie d'enfance à l'extérieur du lieu « saint » jusqu'à un coin tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? l'interrogea Rose.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?

Comme Rose ne semblait pas comprendre, Draco expliqua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Pansy et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles l'éviter ?

Les yeux bleus-gris de Draco posés sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Rose baissa les yeux et répondit :

- Je ne l'évite pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Rose ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

- Tu te trompes ! Tout va parfaitement bien ! s'écria Rose. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !

La jeune fille retourna dans la bibliothèque, laissant un Draco béat sur place.

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à retenir Rose et se dirigea vers son dortoir des questions plein la tête.

Rose, quant à elle, s'adossa contre une étagère, se donnant le temps de reprendre constance.

Elle avait été si méchante avec Draco alors qu'il cherchait juste à l'aider. Décidément cette école la bouleversait beaucoup.

Elle alla récupérer ses affaires, s'excusa au près de ses amies et se décida à aller voir son père.

Hélas, une fois devant la porte des appartements, personne ne lui répondit. La jeune fille s'assit devant la porte et resta là jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et elle se leva en soupirant.

Au moment de tourner au croisement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco et ses amis. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pansy et Rose sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

- Salut ! lui sourit Pansy. On a pas eu l'occasion de se parler aujourd'hui.

Rose rougit légèrement et avant de pouvoir répondre, Blaise l'interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas très sur pour toi.

Rose fixa son regard sur le grand noir qui la faisait beaucoup rire.

- J'étais venu voir mon…le professeur Snape mais il est absent.

Les Serpentards se jetèrent un regard que Rose ne manqua pas.

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui dit Pansy avec un sourire rassurant.

Mais Rose était inquiète. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou pouvait être son père et elle était sûr qu'il n'était pas avec Rémus puisque celui-ci était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je…non…Il…Je vais l'attendre ! s'exclama la rouquine en retournant sur ses pas.

- Rose !

Draco lui courut après et la rattrapa très vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Severus va bien ! Il va revenir pour ses cours de demain ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Renifla Rose.

- Moi non plus. Révéla Draco en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Il dit à ses amis de partir dîner sans eux. Pansy voulut rester mais Blaise lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec eux.

Dans la grande salle, Harry s'inquiétait de l'absence de Severus et de Rose. Quand il vit arriver les Serpentards sans Draco, il décida de partir à leur recherche.

Heureusement qu'il gardait toujours la carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Il les retrouva devant les appartements de Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria t-il en accourant vers eux.

Draco releva les yeux et dit :

- Severus est sorti et cela inquiète Rose.

Harry s'accroupit à leur côté et en rassurant Rose d'une caresse dans le dos, lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Severus est quelqu'un de fort. Et puis il ne va pas te laisser toute seule donc tu peux être sur qu'il va revenir.

Rose hocha la tête mais ne voulut pas quitter la porte des appartements de son père, même quand son ventre gargouilla.

Harry partit donc leur chercher de quoi manger et ils restèrent dîner dans les cachots.

Severus ne rentra que quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu.

Quand Rose le vit venir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne vit pas la grimace qui tordit son visage, mais les deux garçons, si.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? dit-il.

- Rose s'inquiétait. Avoua Draco.

Severus jeta un regard à sa fille qui lui tenait la main.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Rose. Je reviendrais toujours.

La rouquine sanglota en hochant la tête alors que Severus lui embrassa le front.

- Maintenant il faut que vous retourniez dans vos dortoirs.

Rose acquiesça.

Elle voulut attendre les garçons mais ceux-ci lui dirent qu'ils allaient passer aux cuisines avant.

La jeune fille s'en voulut et proposa de les accompagner mais ils lui dirent d'y aller car sa tour se trouvait plus loin et qu'elle ne devait pas se faire prendre.

Quand ils furent sûrs que Rose fût loin, Harry alla chercher l'infirmière alors que Draco aidait Severus à réintégrer ses appartements.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, sales morveux. Grogna son parrain.

- Tais-toi sinon je dis à Rose à quel point tu étais mal en point. Le menaça le blond.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir mais Draco l'ignora en le déposant sur le lit.

Mrs Pomfresh entra dans les appartements quelques minutes après, suivit par Harry et Dumbledore.

Le directeur les renvoya ensuite se coucher.

Les deux garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et retournèrent dans leur dortoir en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient trouver demain matin dans la gazette.

**Enlèvement chez le Ministre !**

**Hier soir, le 6 Novembre, des mangemorts ont pénétrés dans la demeure de notre nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, qui fort heureusement était absent ce soir-là. Au contraire de son épouse et d'une amie à elle qui dînaient ensemble. L'amie, Miss Adrienne Jenkins fut assassinée tandis que Sofia Scrimgeour fut capturée.**

**Quel sort attend cette pauvre Mrs Scrimgeour aux mains de ces mangemorts ? Que va-t-il advenir par la suite ? Les mangemorts vont-ils réclamer une rançon ? Du chantage ? Pour l'instant aucune revendication n'a été faite !**

**Votre serviteur, Stanley Renarth vous tiendra au courant chers lecteurs !**

La Grande Salle était bruyante. L'annonce avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Harry et Draco se jetaient des regards discrets.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Hermione sur le chemin de la classe.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mijote Voldemort et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Tonks les fit entrer en cours et elle ne toléra plus de discussion au sujet de l'article dans le journal.

Rose réfléchissait à tout ça. Si Voldemort prévoyait juste un simple enlèvement ? Pourquoi demander l'aide de son père ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autres là-dessus et elle trouverait quoi !

Les jours passèrent et toujours pas de revendications. On ne voyait plus le ministre, celui-ci restait cloîtrait dans son bureau.

Rose avait commencé ses recherches sur la femme du ministre mais ne trouvait rien sur elle. Elle s'était décidée alors à réfléchir comme Voldemort et à se demander ce que cela lui apportait d'avoir cette femme en sa possession ? Mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait tout cela illogique.

Enfin, une semaine après, Sofia réapparut couverte de sang, sale et les vêtements déchirés. Lors de son interrogatoire le lendemain de sa découverte, elle dit ne plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Scrimgeour revint sur le devant de la scène, encore plus décidé qu'avant.

**Le ministre nomme de nouveaux conseillers ! **

_**Lucius Malfoy, 1**__**er**__** conseiller officiel de Scriegeour !**_

**Tabatha Jenkins, la petite sœur d'Adrienne Jenkins, devient la nouvelle secrétaire du ministre.**

_Des joncheruines ont envahi le cerveau du Ministre de la magie et menacent de s'infiltrer dans le ministère !_

_Retrouvait un teint de pêche et un sourire éclatant grâce aux fruits !_

**Ce soir un concert des Bizarr's sisters sur la grande place du Chemin de Traverse en l'honneur de Mrs Scrimgeour. Une esquade d'auror est chargé de la protection des alentours. Un rat ne pourrait même pas s'infiltrer !**

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Scrimgeour est malade ? s'exclama Ron en reposant violemment le journal sur la table.

On était le 23 Décembre et depuis le retour de la femme du ministre, les journaux ne parlaient plus que des nouveaux changements du ministère.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Précisa Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry ?

- Harry ?

Le Survivant sursauta et regarda ses meilleurs amis.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient de retour au terrier et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Rose, ni de Draco.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur ? devina Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Elle t'a dit qu'elle serait là pour Noël non ?

- Je sais mais…

- Bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Tonks en pénétrant dans la cuisine. J'ai réussi à avoir des places pour le concert des Bizarr's sisters !

Ginny et Hermione explosèrent de joie en allant embrasser Tonks alors que Ron et Harry se regardèrent en roulant des yeux.

- Et bien alors les garçons ? Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir ? avoua la métamorphomage.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée de sortir comme ça. Répliqua Harry.

- Surtout avec Tu-sais-qui en pleine nature. Rajouta Ron.

- Par l'amour de Merlin Ron ! Tu ne peux pas dire Voldemort comme tout le monde ici ? soupira Hermione.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et ne répliqua pas.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas venir les garçons ? demanda encore une fois Tonks en agitant les billets sous leur nez.

Ils refusèrent une autre fois et Tonks proposa aux filles d'inviter deux de leurs amis.

Ginny envoya un hibou à Neville tandis qu'Hermione se chargea d'écrire à Luna.

Après le départ des filles et de Neville, les deux garçons montèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Ron.

- On aurait dû y aller ! Au moins pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arrive rien ! dit Ron.

- Il ne leur arrivera rien ! Ils sont accompagnés par une auror, un éleveur de dragons, un briseur de sort et une vélane ! De plus, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville sont particulièrement capable de se défendre tout seul ! précisa Harry.

- Cela ne t'inquiète pas de les savoir à porter de Tu-sais-qui ?

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir pourquoi il y a un concert en cette période et qu'une grande esquade d'auror est retenue là-bas, laissant le ministère affaibli !

Ron écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

- Tu veux dire que le ministère va être attaqué ?

- Sofia est présente au concert non ?

Ron hocha la tête puisque c'est lui qui avait lu les journaux ce matin.

- Donc Scrimgeour va tout mettre en œuvre pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive encore à sa femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses que Tu-sais-qui va vouloir voler au ministère ?

- Aucune idée. A part la prophétie qui a été détruite, il n'y a plus rien qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Et si justement il voulait tenter de récupérer la prophétie ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ben oui, ça me paraît quand même stupide de n'avoir qu'une seule prophétie alors que deux personnes sont concernées !

Harry sauta sur ses pieds en s'écriant :

- Mais bien sûr ! Tous les aurors sont concentrés au concert, il ne doit rester qu'une poignée de veilleurs facilement éliminables. C'est le moment rêvé pour entrer au ministère !

- Mais il faut prévenir l'Ordre ! s'écria Ron.

- Ils sont tous occupés avec le concert ! Voldemort a très bien joué son coup. Non, non, on va y aller nous.

- Non Harry ! Pas cette fois ! Tu-sais-qui risque d'être présent en personne ! Nous n'avons qu'à le devancer et s'emparer de la prophétie avant lui !

- Nous ne sommes que deux Harry ! Les autres sont au concert !

Juste après cette phrase de Ron, on frappa à leur porte et Mrs Weasley entra :

- Les garçons, vous êtes attendu en bas.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de se précipiter dans le salon ou une bonne surprise attendait Harry.

- Rémus ! Rose !

Il alla serrer sa famille dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes arrivés par cheminette. Lui sourit Rose. A l'instant.

Laissant les adultes discutaient, Harry et Ron montèrent à l'étage avec Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune fille. Où sont Hermione et Ginny ?

- Au concert. Avoua Harry.

Rose fit une drôle de tête, ce qui amena les garçons à la même conclusion.

- Toi aussi tu doutes ?

- C'est évident que c'est un piège de Voldemort ! Il a prévu tout ça depuis le début ! L'enlèvement de la femme de Scrimgeour ! Il s'en sert pour qu'elle manipule son mari ! Depuis le retour de Sofia, le ministre est sous l'emprise de Voldemort. Il ne le remarque pas d'ailleurs parce qu'il pense agir par lui-même ! Les conseillers, la nouvelle secrétaire, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit une mangemorte elle-aussi ! Le concert avec la surveillance de quasiment tous les aurors ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi personne n'a pensé à ça !

Les garçons regardaient la jeune fille avec admiration. Mais celle-ci était trop occupée à vociférer à l'encontre du ministère.

- Mais par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'est-ce veut Voldemort ?

- Pour ça on pense savoir. Avoua Harry.

Rose était au courant de la prophétie donc cela ne posa pas de problème pour lui raconter les doutes des garçons.

- Mais bien sûr ! Si il y a une chose que ne supporte pas Voldemort, c'est bien de ne pas savoir une chose que son ennemi sait ! Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé Severus le jour de l'enlèvement !

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Lui seul est capable de faire les potions permettant la manipulation de l'esprit. C'est une potion compliquée demandant une grande vigilance. Sa fabrication coûte aussi très cher. Mais Severus é été obligé de faire cette potion. C'est pour ça qu'il est rentré aussi tard ce soir-là. Voldemort a eu toute une semaine pour lobotomiser Sofia et l'emmener ou il voulait d'elle.

- Il est vraiment obnubiler par cette prophétie. Remarqua Ron.

- Il faut l'empêcher de la récupérer ! s'écria Rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ! s'exclama une voix.

Les trois adolescents sursautèrent et découvrirent les jumeaux assis sur le lit de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'écria Ron.

- Nous sommes entrés quand vous êtes sortis accueillir Rémus et Rose.

- Vous avez tout entendu ? blêmit Harry.

Un des jumeaux s'avança et en posant une main sur son épaule lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! On sera toujours avec toi quoiqu'il arrive ! Tu peux compter sur notre soutien ! Weasley Power !

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main.

- Merci les gars. Leur sourit Harry, soulagé.

Dumbledore lui avait dit de garder la prophétie pour lui mais maintenant que plusieurs personnes étaient au courant, Harry se sentait soulagé d'un poids.

- Mission : sortir de la maison sans se faire repérer par maman et Rémus.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la porte de la chambre et déroulèrent une oreille à rallonge.

- C'est bon ils sont encore dans le salon. Le couloir est libre. Chuchotèrent-ils.

Le groupe descendit avec la plus grande prudence et arriva à la porte d'entrée sans anicroche.

- Mission réussie. Sourit un des jumeaux alors qu'il voyait le terrier sous leurs pieds.

- Heureusement que nous avions pensé à nos balais.

Effectivement juste avant de quitter la chambre Ron avait fait une excellente remarque :

- Comment allons-nous aller au ministère ?

Les jumeaux proposèrent alors en volant.

Comme Rose ne pouvait pas voler, Harry la prit avec lui sur son balai.

Même si la jeune fille n'avait aucun pouvoir, elle pouvait toujours faire le guet. Harry lui avait laissé sa cape d'invisibilité et les jumeaux lui avaient bourrés les poches de plusieurs de leurs blagues pouvant facilement servir.

Ils volèrent une bonne heure avant d'arriver en vue de Londres puis du Ministère. La nuit commençait à tomber.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant dans un magasin d'électronique, à la demande d'Harry et Rose et avaient acheté des Talkies Walkies.

Les jumeaux leur avaient à tous jeté un sort « ne-me-remarque-pas » et ils purent voler et s'infiltrer au ministère sans souci.

Une petite sorcière replète lisait un magazine de mode à l'accueil.

- C'est pourquoi ? demanda t-elle sans même lever les yeux de son magazine.

- On vient voir notre père, il travail au Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection.

- Votre baguette.

Ils tendirent tous leur baguette et elle s'occupa de les enregistrer.

- Dépêchez-vous. Le Ministère ferme bientôt ses portes.

Ils partirent en direction des ascenseurs.

- Franchement comment ils peuvent engager une telle personne ? Elle n'a même pas fait attention aux baguettes.

Les jumeaux se sourirent et secouèrent leur baguette. Elle se transforma en un poulet en caoutchouc. Celle de Ron était un bouquet de fleurs et celles d'Harry et de Rose (qui sur le coup en eu une elle-aussi) fut un drapeau d'Angleterre.

- Leur sécurité laisse à désirer. Sourit Fred.

- Elle a sûrement envie d'aller au concert. J'ai vu ses places dans son sac à main sur l'autre chaise. Précisa Georges.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Bien évidemment, ils n'allaient aucunement voir Mr Weasley puisque celui-ci était actuellement chez lui, dans son garage en train de modifier un téléphone.

- Direction : dernier sous-sol, Département des Mystères. S'exclama Fred en appuyant sur le bouton.

- C'est parti. Murmura Harry ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à la mort de Sirius.

Rose lui prit la main et la serra, lui transmettant tout son courage et son amour.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt...**

**Bizzz**


	11. Tension

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus tôt que prévu mais j'ai décidé de poster plus vite entre les chapitres car la fic est à présent terminée sur mon ordinateur ! ^^ Normalement vous devriez avoir le dernier chapitre dans moins de deux semaines ! ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_**Tension**_

Le groupe était à présent dans le couloir aux portes tournantes.

- Comment est-ce qu'on retrouve la salle aux prophéties ? demanda Ron.

- Chacun ouvre une porte. Proposa Fred en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche de lui.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

- Un, deux et trois ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama Ron.

Ils le rejoignirent et tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Harry eut une pensée pour Rose.

La jeune fille était restée à l'extérieur, devant la porte du département des Mystères. Elle était cachée dans un recoin sombre sous la cape d'invisibilité, un Talkie-walkie en main.

Alors que le groupe avançait jusqu'à leur destination, ils avaient remarqué que les couloirs étaient quasiment désert ! Ils avaient du se cacher à deux reprises en voyant passer deux employés. Même pas d'aurors en vue.

Ils avaient laissé Rose puis étaient entrés dans la salle.

Ils étaient à présent en train de traverser les étagères remplies de prophétie.

- C'est trop calme. Murmura Harry.

- Peut-être que Tu-sais-qui n'est pas encore arrivée et qu'on va pouvoir sortir sans problèmes ? suggéra Ron avec soulagement.

- Tu vois, ça m'étonnerait ! chuchota Harry en pointant une ombre qui avançait dans leur direction.

Les quatre garçons se jetèrent dans une allée et allèrent jusqu'au bout.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu ? demanda Ron en chuchotant. Si ils nous auraient vu, ils nous auraient déjà attaqué ? Non ?

Ron lança un regard paniqué à Harry.

- Dépêchons-nous de trouver la prophétie avant eux. Fit Georges en avançant.

- Parce que tu penses qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ? questionna Ron.

- Elle ne doit sûrement pas être au même endroit que la dernière fois. Dit Harry. Sinon on l'aurait vu ! Et si ils l'avaient trouvé, ils seraient déjà partis !

Harry et Ron se mirent à lire les étiquettes pendant que Fred et Georges surveillaient les alentours.

Soudain ils entendirent une voix s'écriait :

- Maître ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Les garçons se regardèrent et d'un commun accord se lancèrent en direction de la voix non sans s'être désillusionné avec l'aide des jumeaux.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler mais il n'était pas parti en vacances sans rien. Severus lui avait donné de la potion anti-douleur. Le Survivant bu le liquide et tout de suite la douleur s'estompa.

- Voldemort est là. Avertit Harry tout bas.

Les rouquins frissonnèrent.

A cause du sort, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir mais ils se tenaient par le bras ou l'épaule.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment que les autre mangemorts et Voldemort. Chaque groupe au bout de l'allée concernée, encerclant le mangemort qui avait trouvé la boule.

- Bon boulot Avery. Félicita Voldemort en s'avançant.

Sauf que Harry n'avait pas attendu que Voldemort s'avance pour le faire à son tour et il était le plus proche de l'étagère. Il remarqua la prophétie et tendit la main pour la prendre.

Sous les yeux de Voldemort et des mangemorts ébahis, la boule disparue tout simplement.

- Il est ici ! s'écria tête de serpent. Attrapez-le ! Potter est là !

Harry était retourné sur ses pas au moment même où Voldemort avait crié. Il avait bousculé ses amis mais s'était rééquilibré en leur disant de courir.

Les Weasley ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'entama alors une course poursuite entre les ados invisibles et les mangemorts furieux.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient arriver à la porte, celle-ci se ferma et Voldemort leur fit face.

Les quatre garçons freinèrent et esquivèrent de justesse un sort mortel qui toucha un mangemort qui venait juste d'arriver.

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage.

Les garçons voulurent s'échapper par une autre porte mais un sort les empêchait de quitter la pièce.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ron en regardant ses mains. Je me vois !

Effectivement, le sort de désillusion des jumeaux avait cessé de faire effet.

- On va devoir se battre pour partir d'ici. Informa Georges en serrant sa baguette plus fortement.

- On ne peut pas lutter contre tu-sais-qui ! couina Ron en voyant arriver les mangemorts.

Le quatuor se remit à courir tout en esquivant les sorts.

Les jumeaux qui étaient à la fin tentaient de toucher les mangemorts mais ils n'avaient pas une bonne vision de leurs assaillants.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac face à cinq mangemorts ricanant.

- La prophétie Potter ! ordonna un des mangemorts.

- Dans tes rêves ! répondit Harry en lui lançant un stupéfix que le mangemort renvoya d'un geste de la baguette.

- Tu n'es pas de taille ! cria le mangemort en jetant un Doloris sur Fred qui hurla de douleur.

Il dut s'arrêter car Georges lui avait lancé un expelliarmus. Insuffisant pour le désarmer mais assez pour arrêter le sort.

Harry serrait les dents.

- Ne lui donne pas Harry. Souffla Fred qui s'aidait de son jumeau pour se relever. Surtout ne lui donne pas.

- On va voir si il ne va pas nous la donn..

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement se fit entendre.

Le dernier mangemort de la liste était étendu au sol, inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria le mangemort qui devait diriger la troupe.

Il se tourna vers les garçons mais se prit un stupéfix en pleine face, tout comme un autre de ses collègues.

Il ne restait plus que deux mangemorts.

Un combat s'engagea. Combat qui ne dura que cinq secondes car un des deux mangemorts s'écroula de douleur au sol comme le premier. Son collègue resta étonné un instant mais cela suffit aux garçons pour lui lancer un stupéfix.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux secondes que vous faites attaquer ? s'écria Rose en enlevant sa cape.

- Rose ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Voldemort ?

- Dans les vapes ! avoua t-elle.

- Comm…commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre par Georges.

- On n'a pas le temps de prendre le thé ! On ferait mieux d'aller au bureau des aurors pour leur dire que des mangemorts se sont infiltrés ici.

Le groupe acquiesça et se mit en route.

Georges et Ron aidèrent Fred à avancer. Le rouquin était quelque peu épuisé après le doloris et les sorts lancés.

Ils contournèrent l'endroit ou était Voldemort et sortirent par une salle qui était celle des cerveaux. Ron grimaça mais ils réussirent à atteindre la sortie du Département des Mystères. Ils coururent (enfin marchèrent très vite à cause de Fred) jusqu'au bureau des aurors. Mais avant même de trouver quelqu'un, une explosion se fit entendre. Les aurors présents, c'est-à-dire très peu, à peine une dizaine et tous vers la fin de leur carrière se dirigèrent vers le département des mystères d'où venait le bruit. Ils passèrent devant le groupe sans leur accorder un regard et le bureau se retrouva vide.

- Je crois que Voldemort va être très en colère. Prophétisa Harry en serrant la boule dans sa main.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Il n'était plus question de retourner au terrier en balai. Le groupe se dirigea dans un des bureaux et emprunta la poudre de cheminée.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon sous les exclamations surprises de Molly et Rémus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama la mère de famille.

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autres que Fred se mit à vomir sur le tapis. Il n'avait pas supporté le voyage en étant aussi affaibli.

Pendant que Molly s'occupait de son fils, les autres racontèrent à Rémus ce qu'il s'était passé. Celui-ci blêmit puis lança un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore.

Arthur arriva à ce moment là.

Quand il vit le regard sévère de Rémus pointé sur ses enfants ainsi que les deux Potter, il demanda des explications.

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient, Harry demanda à Rose comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mette hors course Voldemort.

- Quand j'ai voulu vous joindre sur le Talkie et que vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Avoua t-elle. Alors je suis entrée dans la salle et j'ai ouvert une porte au hasard. J'ai du noter deux portes avec mon fusain que j'ai retrouvé au fond de ma poche, avant de trouver la bonne. Mais quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai entendu cette voix horrible et j'ai eu le réflexe de lancer la poudre d'obscurité ! Je me suis infiltrée par la porte entre-ouverte et grâce aux cris de rage de Voldemort, j'ai pu le repérer et je l'ai assommé avec la puissance maximum du Taser qu'on a acheté avec les Talkies.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet engin ? demanda Ron.

- Il lance une décharge électrique. Même un sorcier puissant ne résiste pas face à une telle douleur.

Harry précisa :

- C'est comme un doloris vraiment puissant.

George et Ron esquissèrent un sourire et le jumeau dit :

- Bien joué ! Il a tellement fait souffrir les autres que lui faire goûter ce qu'il inflige aux autres étaient une excellente idée.

- Et comment tu nous as repéré ensuite ? demanda Ron.

- Grâce à la baguette sourcier. Répondit Georges à la place de la jeune fille. C'était notre dernière invention ! Elle emmène celle qui la tient vers la personne qu'on veut.

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment très doués toi et Fred. Félicita Rose.

Au même moment, la cheminée crépita et Dumbledore apparut vite suivit de Severus.

Rose et Harry pâlirent d'un commun accord.

Ils se firent engueuler avant de se faire féliciter par Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier récupéra la prophétie qu'il mit dans une sacoche en cuir.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, ceux qui étaient parti au concert arrivèrent.

Quand ils virent le silence tendu depuis le départ du directeur ils interrogèrent leurs amis.

Hermione et Ginny poussèrent une exclamation de stupeur avant de les engueuler à leur tour.

- C'est bon on a compris. Dit Ron. Mais si on était resté là à rien faire, Voldemort aurait eu la prophétie !

Tout le monde se tut et Harry dit :

- Tu as prononcé son nom.

Ron ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite et Harry, Georges et Ginny explosèrent de rire.

Rose était dans la cuisine avec Rémus et Severus.

- Tu as été inconsciente ! Tu te serais retrouvée face au seigneur des ténèbres que tu serais déjà morte ! explosa Severus.

Rose tressaillit.

Rémus tenta de calmer son compagnon et Severus soupira fortement.

Il alla serrer sa fille dans ses bras avant de dire :

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Rose enlaça son père en sanglotant.

Molly et Arthur était dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges, en train de soigner leur fils.

- Je vais mieux. Tenta de convaincre Fred en essayant de se relever.

- Il n'en est pas question. Tu vas rester te reposer un moment ici ! exigea sa mère.

Fred soupira et s'enfonça sous les couvertures.

A l'annonce des enfants, Tonks était retournée au ministère pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Charlie était resté dans le salon discuter avec Bill et Fleur.

Neville et Luna étaient retournés chez eux avant que les autres ne soient de retour au terrier.

La soirée de Noël eut lieu le lendemain. Il y eut quelques tensions qui disparurent quand Tonks trébucha sur une guirlande.

Les ados éclatèrent de rire et l'ambiance fut d'un seul coup plus joyeuse.

Mais comme l'avait prédit Harry, Voldemort fut d'une humeur massacrante toute la soirée ainsi que le reste des vacances. Ses mangemorts restaient avec lui subirent ses doloris en chaîne.

Harry ressentit sa mauvaise humeur mais grâce aux leçons d'occlumencie de Severus, il ne fit pas de voyage chez Voldemort. Le Survivant fut juste très irritable le reste des vacances.

Et Rose n'était pas loin d'être pareil à force de partager les émotions de son frère.

Un moment, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Harry et Rose étaient en train de discuter.

- C'est énervant cette sensation de destruction. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose me contrarie, je vais le balancer contre le mur. Soupira Harry.

Rose rigola et ajouta :

- Moi je l'éclaterai plutôt par terre.

Harry lui sourit.

Même si le cœur n'y était pas. Effectivement, les attaques de Voldemort avait doublé durant les vacances de Noël. De nombreuses familles en furent les victimes.

C'est dans une ambiance plutôt suspicieuse que le convoi se dirigeait vers la gare. Comme l'année dernière, ils avaient loué des voitures pour les transporter.

Une fois le train partit, Ron soupira de soulagement.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de retourné en cours.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

Rose restait dans son coin, réfléchissant. Soudain elle se leva et Harry demanda :

- Où vas-tu ?

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard profond et Harry en saisit le sens.

- Je t'accompagne. Je peux ?

Il avait l'air d'hésiter comme si il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Lui sourit Rose en lui prenant la main.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le train jusqu'à un compartiment spécial. Il y avait très peu de monde dans le couloir. Seulement quelques premières années heureux de se revoir.

Rose frappa et la porte glissa doucement. Une tête brune apparut.

Rose reconnut Théodore Nott.

- C'est nous. On peut entrer quelques minutes ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et cette fois ce fut Pansy qui apparut.

La brune avait un sourire aux lèvres quand elle vit Rose. Elle alla la serrer dans ses bras sous le rougissement de celle-ci.

- Rose ! s'exclama la Serpentarde. Bien sûr que tu…vous pouvez entrer.

Pansy sembla tout juste remarquer la présence d'Harry. Elle tira Rose à l'intérieur qui celle-ci tira son frère avec elle.

Rose se retrouva face à Draco. Elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

- Comment vous allez ? demanda t-elle aux Serpentards.

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mieux depuis que tu es là ! dit Pansy en la poussant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Quand Rose fut assis, Harry se retrouva seul débout avec Draco. Celui-ci le poussa dans un siège en face de sa sœur et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Par contre on a appris une nouvelle vraiment étrange. Annonça Draco en regardant son amie et Harry.

Rose rougit en baissant les yeux alors qu'Harry demanda :

- Quelle nouvelle ?

Le Gryffondor avait l'air réellement étonné.

Alors que Rose avait deviné ce que sous-entendait Draco, Harry ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Il se trouve qu'une bande de gamins se seraient introduits au ministère pour dérober quelque chose à la barbe du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Harry le regarda avec les yeux ronds et fit le tour du compartiment.

Crabbe et Goyle le fixait avec un sourire narquois, Théodore Nott lisait dans un coin, écoutant d'une oreille discrète. Pansy fronçait les sourcils en fixant Rose avec inquiétude. C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte de l'absence de Zabini.

- Il n'est pas là Zabini ? demanda t-il soudain.

Les autres sursautèrent et Rose lâcha les yeux de Pansy pour faire le tour du compartiment.

- C'est vrai ça ? Il est passé où ? dit-elle à son tour.

- Il veut demander à une Serdaigle de sortir avec lui. Annonça Pansy. Mais nous n'étions pas en train de parler de ça !

Rose fixa Draco puis Harry.

Harry regardait sa sœur puis haussa les épaules.

- Oui c'est nous ! Et alors ? fit avec désinvolture le Gryffondor.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement à un tel éclat de la part des deux Serpentards.

- Non mais vous êtes cinglés ?! Imaginez qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir avant de faire une chose d'aussi insensée ! s'écria Draco.

- Non mais tu es folle Rose ! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil ! s'exclama Pansy.

Rose avait baissé la tête et était rouge jusqu'au cou.

- Quand on a entendu ça, on s'est douté que c'était vous. Mais jamais ne j'aurais pensé que tu pouvais y être impliqué. Dit Draco.

La rouquine releva la tête et demanda :

- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'expliqua :

- Parce que tu es sensée être la voix de la raison parmi une bande de Gryffondors inconscients !

- Hey ! s'écria Harry.

- Ose me dire que c'est faux Potter ? le défia le blond.

Harry le fixa un moment dans les yeux puis soupira.

Draco eut un sourire de vainqueur puis se retourna vers Rose.

- Tu sais que jamais je ne te sous-estimerais. Avoua Draco avec un sourire.

Rose hocha la tête et dit :

- Mais il fallait qu'on y aille. Parce que sinon Voldemort se serait emparé d'une chose très importante.

- En tout cas vous l'avez mis très en rogne. Annonça Pansy.

- On le sait. Murmura Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

Personne ne l'entendit mais Rose le vit faire.

Les deux Potter restèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive.

- Et alors ? Cette Serdaigle ? demanda Pansy.

- Elle ne veut rien savoir ! soupira le noir en s'affalant sur un siège, écrasant de ce fait Théodore.

Nott le repoussa et Blaise s'étala au sol sous les éclats de rire des autres.

- C'est qui cette fille ? interrogea Rose.

Blaise lui offrit pour toute réponse un sourire mystérieux.

- C'est un grand mystère. Répondit Pansy à sa place. Monsieur Zabini ne veut rien nous dire.

- Comme c'est mignon ! ironisa Théo.

Blaise lui donna une tape sur la tête.

Harry et Rose décidèrent de retourner dans leur compartiment. Ils saluèrent les Serpentards.

- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Ron. Harry tu fais une partie ?

Harry sourit à sa sœur et alla s'installer face à Ron pour une partie d'échec où il serait certainement le perdant.

Rose s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione et les filles discutèrent cours jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

* * *

** Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les scènes de bataille ne sont pas trop ma tasse de thé mais j'essaye de rendre le tout crédible. Parce que j'ai conscience qu'une bande de gamins ne peut pas affronter des adultes mieux entraînés, donc j'essaye de faire en sorte d'introduire des éléments extérieures ! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du fait que Rose utilise un Taser (c'est un appareil de défense qui lance des décharges électriques) ? Et puis de la baguette du sourcier des jumeaux ? ^^ **

**Votre avis est très important pour moi !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz **


	12. Tendresse

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant ! Et j'espère que je vous fait plaisir en postant aussi rapidement la suite ?! ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis ! ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_**Tendresse**_

Malgré que Draco et compagnie soient au courant de leur passage au ministère, les autres n'en avaient pas entendu parler.

Les journaux racontaient juste une attaque ratée de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses sbires. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Voldemort qui attaqua le chemin de traverse le lendemain.

Fort heureusement, peu de victimes furent blessées et quelques mangemorts purent être attrapés. Des mangemorts de faibles rangs mais cela avait rendu espoir à la communauté.

Rose soupira en posant le journal qui annonçait cela. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre et avait un choix crucial à faire.

- Rejoins-moi ce soir à 20 heures devant la roseraie.

Lui avait dit Pansy avant de partir.

La Serdaigle n'avait rien eu le temps de dire que déjà, la brune avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Il était à présent 19h30 et en plus d'être en sous-vêtements sur son lit, Rose se demandait si elle devait vraiment y aller.

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et les deux jeunes femmes se comportaient normalement, comme avant, aurait dit Rose.

Mais apparemment cela n'enchantait pas Pansy qui voulait parler de leur relation, enfin de leur non-relation puisque Rose évitait le plus possible de se retrouver seule avec la Serpentarde.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que le sentiment qu'elle ressentait lui faisait peur.

Elle tourna la tête et sortit de sous son oreiller une photo de sa famille.

Rémus et Severus faisaient face à l'objectif. C'était il y a quatre ans de cela. A l'époque ils étaient heureux.

Rémus souriait affectueusement et avait une main posé sur l'épaule de Severus. Quant à celui-ci, il fixait l'objectif de son regard impassible.

Rose avait été déçue que son père ne fasse pas de sourire mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle garde une trace en image de lui en train de faire une chose aussi…

- Humaine ? avait sourit Rémus.

Severus lui avait jeté un regard froid et Rémus s'était contenté de l'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous ? murmura la jeune fille.

Elle réfléchit puis se dit que Rémus irait très certainement, juste pour savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait.

- Comportement typiquement Gryffondor qui saute avant d'avoir attaché leur parachute. Aurait dit son père.

Et Rose était bien d'accord.

Quant à son père, il y serait allé bien sûr mais aurait demandé à un ami en qui il avait assez confiance pour couvrir ses arrières. Ou alors il y serait allé en avance et aurait attendu, laissant passé l'heure du rendez-vous et observant l'autre jusqu'à être sûr que ce n'était pas un piège ou quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter après.

Mais sur ça, Rose savait que Pansy ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Et de plus, ses deux comportements ne l'aidaient pas outre mesure vu qu'elle n'était ni une Gryffondor, ni une Serpentarde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait maman ? se demanda la jeune fille.

Son père et Rémus lui racontaient qu'elle était une jeune femme brillante et qu'elle aurait eu sans aucun doute, sa place à Serdaigle.

Mais Rose ne connaissait pas assez sa mère, voir même pas du tout, pour se dire ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour s'habiller et descendre.

Oui, elle avait fait son choix.

Son père et Rémus y seraient allés, donc, elle, elle irait aussi.

Elle s'habilla d'un blue jean et d'un pull noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et prit sa cape et son écharpe. Il faisait quand même froid dehors. La neige avait arrêté de tomber mais le sol était toujours blanc.

La jeune fille sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune.

- Ou vas-tu Rose ? lui demanda Mandy en arrivant à ses côtés.

- Je vais voir quelqu'un. Sourit Rose.

Mandy lui fit un sourire malicieux et lui dit :

- N'oublie pas de rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

Rose hocha la tête et sortit les joues en feu.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si facilement rougissante ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Mandy pensait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de…sexuel ce soir ?

Peut-être parce que tu en as envie ? lui susurra sa conscience.

Rose eut soudain très très chaud.

Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers la roseraie. Elle était pile à l'heure.

Elle s'arrêta à distance raisonnable en voyant se détacher dans le clair de lune la silhouette de Pansy.

La Serpentarde était vêtue d'une mini-jupe en cuir et de longue botte qui montait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Elle avait un pull noir et ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux chignons bas.

Rose en eut le souffle coupé. Pansy était magnifique.

La Serpentarde s'avança vers Rose et sourit.

- Tu es venue. Dit-elle avec une pointe de…soulagement.

Rose hocha la tête avec un petit sourire timide.

- Viens.

Pansy lui tendit une main que Rose prit en tremblant légèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se passa rien que tu ne veuilles pas. La rassura Pansy.

C'était bien là, le problème. Pensa Rose. C'était la première fois qu'elle souhaitait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Pansy l'entraîna dans les allées où poussaient des rosiers magnifiques.

- Elles sont entretenues pour ne pas faner durant l'hiver. Expliqua la Serpentarde.

Le clair de lune, qui brillait par cette nuit sans nuages, était reflété par les pétales des fleurs. La neige n'avait pas d'emprise sur elles. Les flocons restaient collaient aux fleurs et leurs offraient de l'eau quand ils fondaient.

- C'est magnifique. Sourit Rose en se penchant pour humer une fleur.

Déjà dans sa tête mille idées de croquis se dessiner. Mais c'est quand Pansy se tourna vers elle qu'elle décida de son prochain dessin. La jeune femme se tenait devant des rosiers de roses noires dont les pétales luisaient grâce à la neige qui était resté collée. Elle avait le croissant de lune derrière elle, juste eu dessus de sa tête.

Rose resta ébahi quelques secondes devant la beauté du paysage et déjà sa main tracé des traits invisibles.

Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle vit que Pansy lui montrait quelque chose au sol.

- Une petite collation ça te dit ?

Rose hocha la tête et s'assit face à Pansy.

- Cet endroit est splendide. Avoua Rose. Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ait personne ?

Pansy sourit et dit :

- Peut-être le froid ? Ou alors le fait que Mrs Chourave ait interdit les élèves de se promener la nuit dans la roseraie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose stupéfaite.

Pansy rit et son rire clair égaya quelques instants la nuit.

- Parce que n'est-ce pas le meilleur endroit pour un rendez-vous romantique ?

Rose écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit avec stupeur. Puis comprenant le double-sens, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser tomber Rose ? lui dit Pansy.

Rose secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? demanda Pansy, d'un ton détaché mais d'où un tiers habitué aurait reconnu la souffrance.

- Je ne te fuis pas. Murmura Rose.

- Pourquoi alors ? dit Pansy.

- Je ne…

Rose sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rose ? s'inquiéta la Serpentarde en s'approchant.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Rose éclata en sanglots.

Pansy se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour mettre la rouquine dans un état pareil.

- Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Rose sanglota de plus belle.

La jeune fille se sentait stupide de se comporter comme ça mais quand Pansy lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, Rose n'avait su quoi dire.

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de dire à quelqu'un que vous l'aimiez ?

- Je…commença Rose.

Pansy se concentra sur Rose et écouta la suite, sans cesser de lui caresser le dos.

Les larmes de Rose coulaient toujours dans le cou de Pansy mais elle avait cessé de sangloter.

- Je t'aime. Chuchota Rose.

Pansy crut avoir rêvé.

Elle s'écarta un moment et releva la tête de Rose.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire.

Rose rougit, encore une fois et la jeune fille maudit ses cheveux roux, mais, d'une toute petite voix, répéta :

- Je t'aime Pansy.

La Serpentarde eut un soupir de soulagement et se pencha vers Rose.

Juste avant de l'embrasser, elle dit :

- Je t'aime aussi Rose.

Leur baiser fut plus doux que la dernière fois. Quand les deux filles se séparèrent, Pansy sourit et proposa :

- Et si on la mangeait cette collation ?

Rose sourit à son tour, le cœur plus léger.

Il ne se passa rien d'autres ce soir, à part un baiser quand Pansy la raccompagna jusqu'à sa tour, quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu.

Rose s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin le cœur léger et un sourire énorme planté sur le visage.

- Je vois que quelqu'un a passé une bonne soirée. Fit Mandy en se brossant les cheveux dans la salle de bain.

Rose ne répondit mais son sourire parla pour elle alors que Mandy demanda :

- Qui c'est ?

- Quelqu'un de formidable. Soupira Rose en entrant dans la douche.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla toujours dans un état de béatitude sous les regards espiègles mais curieux de ses camarades de chambrée.

Mais qui donc pouvait mettre Rose dans cet état ? pensaient-elles.

Elles descendirent pendre leur petit-déjeuner et Rose revint peu à peu dans la réalité quand elles furent installées à leur table.

- Alors ? Toujours pas décidée à nous dire qui c'est ? l'interrogea Lisa.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle avait ses yeux sur les portes de la Grande Salle où un petit groupe venait d'entrer.

Les Serpentards saluèrent Rose et Rose leur répondit par un signe de main et un grand sourire.

Ses amies la regardèrent avec de gros yeux et s'exclamèrent :

- C'est Malfoy ?

Rose fronça les sourcils en se demandant de quoi elles parlaient quand elle se rappela qu'elles cherchaient à savoir avec qui elle était sortie hier soir.

La rouquine explosa de rire sous le regard discret des Serpentards et notamment d'une brune aux yeux bleus qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

- Oh grand Dieu non ! Ce n'est pas Draco ! pouffa Rose en gloussant après s'être calmée.

- Tu ne vas rien nous dire ? N'est-ce pas ? fit Mandy déçue.

Rose secoua la tête et répondit :

- Pas pour le moment. Parce que personne n'est encore au courant.

Les filles hochèrent la tête avec compréhension. Le début d'une relation était toujours source de quiproquo, surtout si elle est secrète.

Un autre groupe passa les portes de la Grande Salle et Rose les salua à nouveau. C'était les Gryffondors.

- Dis Rose ? souffla Mandy.

La concernée releva la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu connais bien Ron ?

Rose fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

- Je sais que c'est un ami d'Harry et qu'il est très sympathique. Un peu maladroit sur les bords mais Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sourit Rose. Ah si ! Il aime beaucoup manger et n'aime pas trop les études. Il adore le Quidditch et son équipe préférée est…

La rouquine marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne se rappelait plus du nom de l'équipe préférée de Ron.

- Les Canons de Chudley. Répondit Mandy à sa place.

- Oui voilà c'est ça. Et selon Hermione, il serait très maladroit avec les filles. Sourit Rose. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Mandy rougit et balbutia :

- Je…c'est…

- C'est parce que notre Mandy ici présente craque pour le gardien de but des Gryffondors. Révéla Lisa avec un sourire malicieux.

Rose ouvrit grands les yeux et s'exclama :

- C'est vrai ?

Mandy s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur eux.

- Rose ! s'indigna t-elle.

La rouquine eut la bonne idée de rougir et de s'excuser.

- Tu veux que je me renseigne discrètement ? proposa Rose.

Mandy la regarda avec espoir.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr. Sourit la rouquine. On est amie non ?

Mandy hocha la tête.

- En plus, la dernière fois, Hermione m'a dit que ça serait bien que Ron se trouve quelqu'un.

- Mais Hermione n'est pas amoureuse de Ron ? remarqua Padma. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, qu'ils s'inquiétaient de savoir ou l'autre était et qu'ils étaient jaloux quand l'autre parlait avec une personne susceptible d'être un ou une petite-amie ?

Rose sourit et dit :

- Hermione m'a dit qu'avant elle pensait être amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle s'était rendu-compte que c'était juste une sorte de complexe de demoiselle en détresse qui tombe amoureuse de son sauveur. Elle a même été amoureuse d'Harry durant sa première année car il était un des seuls à lui parler, puis de Ron.

- Et de Viktor Krum ? rajouta Lisa.

- Oui et de lui. Mais avec les derniers évènements, elle s'est rendu-compte que Ron se rapprochait plus de son chevalier en armure, de son protecteur que d'un petit copain. Même si ça peut-être bête, Hermione différencie les deux.

- Je comprends. Dit Padma. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir des amis garçons aussi protecteurs qu'Harry et Ron.

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête.

- Ce n'est pas du tout bête. Ajouta Mandy. Mais donc elle n'est plus amoureuse de Ron ?

- Non, et Ron non plus n'aime pas Hermione comme une petite amie.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Lisa.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle et avec Harry. Normalement je ne devrais pas le répéter mais ce n'est pas non plus un secret et si ça peut éviter des quiproquos dans un futur proche, je trouve que je devais plutôt vous le dire.

- Donc en résumé, Ron est libre, pas amoureux d'Hermione qui essaye justement de le caser ? résuma Mandy.

- Oui. Et je vais t'aider. Je suppose qu'Hermione serait même prête à donner un coup de main.

- Mais et elle ? Elle doit bien être amoureuse de quelqu'un ? demanda Padma.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais vous dire. Répondit Rose.

- Non parce que je vois bien quelqu'un avec qui elle se sentirait à l'aise. Sourit malicieusement l'indienne.

- Oh ? Et qui ? demanda Rose, avide de savoir.

Padma se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Et notamment vers un certain groupe que Rose connaissait très bien.

- Qui ça ? Draco ? s'étonna Rose.

- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de Malfoy. Répondit Padma. Je parlais de Théodore Nott. Ils sont discrets tous les deux. Bon élève, aimant la lecture et s'intéressant aux droits des créatures magiques.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? admira Rose.

La rouquine connaissait un peu Théo et elle n'avait jamais remarqué ça chez lui.

Padma rougit et dit :

- J'étais amoureuse de lui. Je me suis donc intéressée à ce qu'il aimait.

- Et tu es sortie avec lui ? voulut savoir Rose.

- Non. Fit Padma en secouant la tête. Je lui ai demandé mais il m'a dit que je ne l'intéressais pas.

- Désolé. Sourit Rose.

Théo pouvait être d'une franchise désarmante quelques fois. Pensa Rose.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis passée à autre chose. Et puis je devais me concentrer sur les BUSES. Avoua l'indienne. Mais je pense qu'ils feront un très beau couple.

Mandy et Lisa acquiescèrent alors que Rose passait son regard émeraude d'Hermione qui discutait avec ses amis, à Théodore qui essayait d'empêcher Blaise de lui prendre son croissant. La rouquine sourit et dit :

- C'est d'accord. On a deux couples à former d'ici la fin de l'année.

Lisa et Padma sourirent de connivence et dirent :

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Le soir même, leur plan se mit en marche.

Tandis que Padma allait retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque, Rose attendit que les Serpentards aient fini de manger.

Elle interpella Théo sous le regard ahuri des autres.

Le garçon la rejoignit et Rose chuchota pour que seul lui comprenne ce qu'il voulait :

- J'ai un service à te demander. J'ai besoin de tes talents de stratège.

Théo leva sur elle un regard interrogateur et Rose répondit à son regard :

- On a décidé de mettre Mandy et Ron en couple. Mandy le sait mais pas Ron. Mais étant donné que je ne suis pas très douée en relation « amoureuse » et que les filles ne connaissent pas bien Ron, on a eu l'idée de te demander de l'aide. Alors ? Tu veux bien nous aider ?

Théodore sentit le coup fourré à plein nez mais il n'arriva pas à déduire où est-ce qu'il pourrait mener.

- Et puis tu es un garçon. Je me vois mal demander à Draco, il déteste Ron, et Harry ne s'y connaît pas plus que moi. En plus il ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments. Il risquerait de tout faire capoter. Et ne parlons pas de Blaise…J'ai vu comment il s'y prenait avec les filles.

Théo eut un sourire ironique à la mention de son ami.

Bien qu'il sentait toujours qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quelque part, il finit par accepter.

Rose l'embrassa sur la joue et lui donna rendez-vous demain soir après dîner.

Théo retourna près de ses amis et Pansy prit sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir la jeune femme.

Rose lui sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est un secret.

Pansy frissonna et lui jeta un regard brulant de désir.

Rose rougit.

La Serpentarde dit à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait et entraîna Rose dans un renfoncement derrière une armure.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. La rouquine se laissa faire, ravie et répondit au baiser. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Pansy et rapprocha leur corps.

Pansy se décolla à peine quelques secondes et replongea sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et automatiquement, Rose fit de même. Leur langue se croisa, s'emmêla dans une danse sensuelle et érotique jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Pansy lui sourit. Elle caressa la joue de Rose et après un chaste baiser s'éloigna et dit :

- Il faut que je retourne dans ma salle commune. Mais la prochaine fois on prendra plus de temps.

Elle s'approcha de Rose et lui murmura à son tour à l'oreille :

- Je te ferais découvrir les plaisirs de la chair.

Rose rougit et regarda Pansy s'éloigner, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait chaud, très chaud.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune, puis monta dans sa chambre et vit que Padma était déjà là.

- Alors ? lui demanda son amie.

- Théo est d'accord pour nous aider.

- Hermione aussi. Elle est même ravie.

Les quatre amies se sourirent. Elles passèrent la soirée à travailler leur plan et s'endormirent.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Un petit peu d'amour dans un monde de guerre ne fait pas de mal ? Que pensez-vous de mes couples ? J'essaye de faire dans l'originalité ! J'espère que ça vous convient ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	13. End

**Voilà la suite et la fin avant l'épilogue ! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour les combats et l'action en général c'est pour ça que j'évite un maximum d'en écrire ^^**

**Note :** L'histoire ne prend pas en compte les horcruxes ! Si Voldy est revenu à la vie, on va dire que c'est grâce au rituel de magie noire de la 4ème année car le sort du retour à l'envoyeur quand Harry était bébé, n'a fait que séparé son corps et son esprit ! Le rituel a servi à lui faire retrouver un corps (moche mais un corps quand même XD)

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_**End**_

_(signifie « fin » dans la langue anglaise ! ^^)_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils essayaient de faire comprendre à Ron que Mandy était une fille et qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance.

Mais le rouquin était aussi borné que son frère. Soupira Rose.

Pour ce qui est de leur deuxième couple, ça s'annonçait sous de bons auspices. Hermione et Théo parlaient souvent ensemble lors de leurs réunions et il y a à peine quelques minutes, Hermione venait de lui dire qu'elle trouvait Théodore très sympathique.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est un bon début.

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil avisé de Mrs Pince. Mais comme il y avait moitié de Serdaigle, la meilleure élève de Poudlard et un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, la bibliothécaire laissait passer.

- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps si on veut qu'ils soient en couple pour la Saint Valentin. Avertit Padma.

- Ron est un peu lent pour ce qui est des relations amoureuses. Souligna Hermione.

- On avait remarqué. Renifla Théo. Mais c'est un Gryffondor.

- Hey ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'ils ne comprennent pas tout le temps la subtilité.

Hermione rougit et acquiesça.

- Je l'avais remarqué avec Harry. Sourit Rose.

- Donc, ce que tu veux dire par là, c'est que Mandy doit se montrer plus directe ? proposa Lisa.

Mandy rougit et secoua la tête.

- Non je n'oserais jamais.

- Et si…commença Rose.

Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers elle.

- Je crois que Théo a raison. Mais Mandy n'oserait jamais et Ron risque de se braquer.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Donc, soit Hermione, soit moi, irons le voir. Mandy nous accompagnera et on discutera de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, Mandy tu devras faire une grande partie de la conversation.

Mandy rougit mais hocha la tête.

- Il finira peut-être par se rendre compte de sa présence. Dit Rose.

Son plan fut accepté à l'unanimité mais Hermione devra se joindre à elles pour paraître moins suspectes.

Elles allèrent donc dans le parc ou le rouquin et Harry étaient en plein entraînement de Quidditch.

- C'est excellent ça. Dit Hermione. Comme ça tu pourras lui parler de ses performances en tant que gardien.

Mandy hocha mais son regard était toujours fixé sur Ron.

Rose et Hermione rirent puis regardèrent le jeu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entraînement se finit et les filles descendirent attendre les garçons après le vestiaire.

Harry et Ron furent les derniers à sortir.

- Salut ! fit Harry.

Ron leur sourit.

- Mandy est avec nous, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda Rose.

- Pas du tout. Sourit Harry.

Hermione prit Harry à part pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. En fait, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Dumbledore tous les vendredis et samedis soir.

Une fois le rouquin seul, Rose commença à lui parler de Quidditch et du poste de gardien.

- Même Mandy m'a dit que tu étais sensas en gardien du but. Elle pense que tu aurais toutes tes chances de passer pro.

Mandy n'avait jamais dit ça, bien que peut-être le pensait-elle, mais Rose se dit que c'était une bonne façon de tourner l'attention de Ron sur la jeune fille.

Effectivement, cela ne manqua pas.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Ron.

Mandy rougit et hocha la tête. Rose lui mit un coup de coude et Mandy parla.

- Oui. Je trouve que tu t'es amélioré depuis le début d'année et que si tu continues de cette façon, à la sortie de Poudlard, une équipe te prendras sûrement. Qui sait, peut-être les Canons de Chudley.

A cette mention, les yeux de Ron brillèrent et il s'exclama :

- Alors là ça serait mon rêve. Mais comment tu sais que j'aimerais faire partie de cette équipe ?

Mandy lui sourit et dit :

- Mais c'est parce que tout le monde le sait à Poudlard. Et moi je trouve ça génial d'être aussi fervent admirateur d'une équipe. Et puis je suis sûr qu'avec toi dans l'équipe, ils gagneront championnat par championnat.

Ron la regarda avec étonnement puis un sourire joyeux prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Mais et toi ? Quelle est ton équipe préférée ? lui demanda Ron.

Ils avaient continué à avancer et Rose restait un peu en retrait pour les laisser parler en tête à tête. Mandy se débrouillait très bien. Et puis cela faisait deux semaines que Ron croisait souvent la jeune fille, il a du finir par la remarquer.

Rose attendit Hermione et Harry qui avaient repris une conversation normale. Ils la rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et Harry remarqua :

- Qu'est-ce que fais Ron ?

- Il parle. Sourit Rose.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire, comprenant que le plan avait marché.

Harry n'ajouta plus rien.

Le lendemain, un nouveau couple discret avait fait son apparition à Poudlard. Seuls les concernés le savaient et en étaient heureux pour eux.

Le groupe se retrouva une dernière fois à la bibliothèque, mais cette fois, sans Mandy.

- Bon et bien, c'est là que l'on se quitte. Déclara Padma.

- Hermione, Théo, se fut une joie de travailler avec vous. Dit l'indienne en tendant sa main.

Les deux concernés lui serrèrent la main.

Lisa en fit de même.

Les deux filles partirent. Aujourd'hui il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Rose observa quelques instants ses deux amis restants.

- Bon et bien, on va y aller aussi. Théo tu peux dire à Pansy que je l'attends dans le hall.

Le garçon acquiesça, puis après un dernier regard à Hermione, il sortit de la salle.

Hermione soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? demanda Rose.

La rouquine avait repris l'appellation que ses amis donnaient à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que, notre petit groupe va me manquer. Avoua t-elle.

- Le groupe ou juste Théo ? devina Rose.

Hermione rougit et dit :

- C'est un garçon différent des autres. Il est intelligent, sage, réfléchi, mais en même temps il sait faire fonctionner son cerveau dans des situations délicates. Il ne prend pas ce qu'il y a dans les livres comme acquis et surtout, il n'a rien du tout contre les moldus.

Rose acquiesça. C'était vrai. Bien que Théo se retrouve à Serpentard, il n'a jamais émis la moindre intolérance face aux enfants de moldus et aux moldus eux-mêmes.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Pansy quand elle lui avait avoué que plus jeunes, pour faire plaisir à ses parents, elle n'avait pas hésité à insulter Hermione et d'autres nés-moldus.

Rose en avait été choquée, puis elle avait compris. Pansy s'en repentait et s'en voulait énormément.

- Lance-toi ! dit soudainement Rose. Va lui parler quand il est seul. Il vient souvent à la bibliothèque après les cours. Il se cache dans un coin tranquille.

- Mais tu crois que je pourrais l'intéresser ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de dire des âneries ! Bien sûr que tu vas l'intéresser !

Hermione lui sourit et les deux filles en profitèrent pour sortir de l'antre aux livres.

Elles arrivèrent dans le hall et Rose laissa Hermione en compagnie des garçons qui l'attendaient.

Harry salua sa sœur qui avait refusé de venir avec eux, disant qu'elle y allait avec quelqu'un d'autres.

Ce fut le moment que choisie Pansy pour arriver. Elle était belle avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue, sa veste dans les mains.

Rose lui sourit et Pansy enfila sa veste en marchant vers elle. Elles se mirent en route et décidèrent d'y aller à pieds. C'était plus intime et surtout, il y avait moins de monde sur le chemin pédestre.

Elles en profitèrent pour enlacer leurs doigts.

La journée se déroula parfaitement bien.

Tout comme le reste de la semaine.

Par contre, la semaine d'après, il y eut une attaque à Pré-au-lard.

Une élève de septième année de Gryffondor fut grièvement blessée et d'autres s'en sortir avec quelques bleus et égratignures.

Dumbledore décida d'annuler les sorties au village jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

Pour faire oublier cela aux élèves, il décida d'organiser une fête pour la Saint Valentin.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un bal, mais il fallait quand même être habillé de façon classe.

C'est à ce moment que le couple de Ron et Mandy fut dévoilé. Il y eut quelques sifflets mais après tout le monde reconnu qu'ils étaient bien assortis.

Rose s'ennuyait assise dans un coin. Elle aurait voulu danser avec Pansy mais cela risquer de causer des problèmes à la jeune femme. D'ailleurs celle-ci dansait avec Draco.

Rose soupira.

- Tiens ! fit une voix bien connue.

Son père lui tendait un verre de jus de fruit que la jeune fille accepta avec plaisir.

- Professeur ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, sachant ce que sa fille voulait lui demander.

- Je ne danse pas Rose. Murmura son père avant de lui faire un micro sourire qui pouvait passer pour un tic.

La jeune fille bouda et Snape rajouta :

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le demander à Albus ?

Rose sursauta et vit qu'effectivement, le directeur regardait la piste de dance avec envie.

La rouquine se leva et s'exclama :

- Mais oui !

Severus la regarda partir avec effarement et la vit demander à Albus de danser avec elle.

Le directeur parut étonné mais accepta avec grand plaisir.

Ils dansèrent un rock sous les regards ébahis et amusés des élèves et des professeurs.

Sauf de Pansy qui fut jalouse.

Pas du fait que Rose était avec le directeur, mais du fait qu'elle dansait avec lui. Elle n'aurait jamais le droit de partager ce moment avec sa petite-amie.

Quand la danse fut finie, les élèves applaudirent les danseurs et Rose retourna s'asseoir les joues rouges.

Elle se fit charrier par Draco qui l'avait rejoint.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu l'aurais vraiment fait. Lui avoua son père.

Rose rit puis Draco l'invita à danser.

La jeune fille passa le reste de la soirée à danser, soit avec Draco, ou bien Harry. Bien sûr Blaise et Théo l'invitèrent, ainsi que Gregory et Vincent. Rose était aux anges.

Elle resta aussi discuter avec ses amies ou avec Pansy quand celles-ci ne dansaient pas.

Mandy et Ron passèrent la soirée ensemble, pour le plus grand ravissement de la demoiselle.

Hermione se fit inviter par Théo plusieurs fois et quand Draco ou Pansy voulut lui dire quelque chose, ils se retrouvèrent avec un regard noir de Rose.

Blaise se prit une taloche quand il se moqua de son ami. Plus tard, Rose appris que le noir s'était retrouvé avec du dentifrice sous le nez en se réveillant et de l'encre sur le visage.

Le dortoir s'était bien amusé et Théo s'était vengé.

La vie continua son cours.

Entre les attaques de Voldemort qui semblaient de plus en plus meurtrières, les entraînements d'Harry avec Dumbledore et Severus. Ses dessins et ses sorties secrètes avec Pansy, Rose ne vit pas le temps passer.

Nous étions à présent le 5 juin et ce soir, ils avaient prévu une fête pour la majorité de Draco.

Rose était partie dans le parc, au bord du lac pour dessiner. En ce Samedi de juin, le temps était au beau fixe et aucun nuage ne recouvrait le ciel. Ce qui était rare dernièrement avec les détraqueurs sous le joug de Voldemort.

Harry descendait les escaliers pour aller retrouver Rose dans le parc quand il vit venir vers lui les Serpentards plus désemparés que jamais.

Si Harry était seul, c'était parce que Ron se retrouvait à roucouler quelque part avec Mandy, et qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses examens.

- Potter ! s'exclama Blaise essoufflé et quelques peu affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

- Pas ici. Dit Théo en regardant autour d'eux.

Heureusement il n'y avait que quelques premières années qui se dirigeaient vers le parc et donc, ne firent pas attention aux Serpentards.

- C'est Draco. Dit enfin Pansy, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Aussitôt Harry cessa de respirer. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au blond qui faisait battre son cœur ?

- Aujourd'hui il a dix-sept ans et le seigneur des ténèbres a décidé de le marquer. L'informa Blaise.

Harry blanchit et vacilla avant de se reprendre.

- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama Pansy, à moitié hystérique. Pas Draco !

Harry la regarda, puis passa son regard sur les autres.

- Vous savez où il est ? demanda Harry.

- Au Manoir Malfoy. C'est là-bas qu'a emménagé le seigneur des Ténèbres. Répondit Théodore.

Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord, je vais…commença Harry.

- Nous savons comment y aller par cheminette. Le coupa Blaise. Nous venons avec toi Potter !

- Je...Non ! J'y vais…

- On-vient-avec-toi ! répéta Blaise en le fixant sérieusement. Draco est notre ami !

- De plus on a choisi notre camp. Déclara Théo, le visage grave.

Harry les regarda sans comprendre et Pansy précisa :

- Le tien !

Harry soupira puis céda :

- D'accord. Mais Pansy, tu restes ici.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Rose va avoir besoin de quelqu'un quand elle va se rendre compte que ni moi, ni Draco, ni Severus ne sommes présent ! lâcha Harry.

Pansy écarquilla des yeux, puis les ferma douloureusement. Elle acquiesça.

Ensuite, elle fixa les garçons se diriger vers les appartements de Snape.

- Comment ça se fait que tu saches comment y accéder ? l'interrogea Blaise en pénétrant à sa suite.

- Nous y venions souvent avec Rose et Draco. Répondit Harry. La cheminée est par là.

Blaise hocha la tête et annonça :

- J'y vais le premier. On va atterrir dans la chambre de Draco. Il a son propre mot de passe pour ses amis. Comme ça nous ne dérangions personne quand nous venions le voir.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Chez sa majesté Draco Lucius Malfoy ! déclara Blaise en jetant la poudre de cheminée.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Gregory et Vincent ricanèrent.

- Quand Draco va savoir que tu es venue par sa cheminée, il va plus se sentir. Ricana Greg.

Harry le fusilla du regard et passa après Vincent.

Il se retrouva dans une espèce de salon aux teintes marron, verts foncés. Il vit l'énorme lit à baldaquin de Draco dans le coin gauche.

Gregory et Théo arrivèrent juste après lui.

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry comprit qu'aujourd'hui allait se jouer la dernière bataille.

Ce que les garçons ne savaient pas, c'était que Dumbledore avait été averti par Lucius de l'intronisation du jeune Malfoy et que le directeur n'allait pas laisser Tom s'en sortir comme ça. Il n'était pas question que Voldemort lui prenne ses élèves !

Alors que les garçons éliminaient les mangemorts qui les empêchaient d'accéder à la salle où présidait Voldemort, les aurors transplanèrent directement dans celle-ci après que Lucius ait placé une autorisation spéciale de transplanage pour ceux-ci.

Ce fut une bataille acharnée que découvrirent les garçons.

Dumbledore, Severus et Lucius étaient en train de se battre contre un Voldemort déchaîné qui n'avait pas supporté la trahison de ses meilleurs soldats.

Les jeunes Serpentards affrontèrent des mangemorts mais n'eurent jamais à croiser le regard de leurs parents.

Mais ils détournèrent les yeux quand ils croisèrent le corps sans vie du père de Pansy. Bien que son père soit un mangemort, la jeune fille l'aimait beaucoup.

Draco s'était joint à ses amis après leur avoir fait la morale.

Puis Harry se retrouva face à son cauchemar depuis tant d'années.

Si les trois hommes furent étonnés de retrouver le jeune homme là, ils n'en dirent rien et se contentèrent de protéger les arrières de Potter pendant qu'il engageait un duel contre Voldemort.

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était tout autre.

Tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il se passait chez les Malfoy.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf Pansy.

Mais Rose n'était pas stupide. En plus de voir à quel point sa petite-amie semblait soucieuse, elle ressentait la colère, la peur, l'angoisse et la puissance de son frère.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Rose.

Pansy sursauta et haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Rose. Mais la jeune fille ne devait pas savoir.

- Comment le serais-je ? lui sourit difficilement Pansy.

- Tu me caches quelque chose. Remarqua la rouquine.

Pansy s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

Le temps passa entre elles.

Rose dessinait et Pansy angoissait.

Elles virent arriver Hermione qui demanda si elles avaient vu Harry.

- Je me pose la même question. Dit Rose en regardant Pansy.

Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas voir la peine dans les yeux de sa copine.

- Je ne sais pas non plus où est Théodore. Remarqua Hermione.

Quand elle prononça le nom de Théo, Pansy sursauta.

- Pansy ! Tu sais où ils sont ! s'exclama Rose.

La Serpentarde sursauta au ton de son aimée et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Finit-elle par avouer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement Rose.

- Parce qu'Harry me l'a demandé.

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Harry n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit.

- Ils se battent contre Voldemort ? s'écria Rose.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais Rose les ignora.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Répéta Pansy.

Mais dans ses yeux, on voyait toute la détresse qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Hermione avait blanchit en pensant à Harry et à Théo qui se battaient quelque part.

Rose alla serrer Pansy dans ses bras.

C'est vrai, elle, encore plus que quiconque, ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis et son frère.

- Je déteste rester à ne rien faire ! gronda Rose.

Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et ordonna :

- On va voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle se prépare à accueillir les blessés !

Pansy et Hermione acquiescèrent et la suivirent.

Mais avant même d'arriver, Rose fut prise de tremblement et s'écroula. Mais avant de tomber, elle fut rattrapée par Pansy.

Hermione et Pansy essayèrent de la réveiller mais quand une sorte d'aura verte et bleu entoura la jeune fille, elles décidèrent d'aller voir Pomfresh.

L'infirmière poussa un cri en voyant son élève évanouit. Elle dit à Pansy de la déposer sur un lit. Ensuite Pompom voulut l'examiner mais c'était comme ci l'aura empêcher tous sorts d'entrer en contact avec la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

- Je…

Mais elle ne put répondre car les portes de son infirmerie furent ouvertes une nouvelle fois sur un Severus transportant le corps inconscient d'Harry.

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione blanche de peur.

Pomfresh se précipita pour l'examiner et se rendit compte, qu'à l'instar de sa sœur, ses sorts étaient absorbés très vite par le jeune homme.

- Je ne comprends pas. Murmura Pomfresh.

Severus qui avait vu sa fille, s'approcha d'elle et put constater par ses propres yeux, ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit il y a de ça quelques années.

- Elle récupère sa magie. Murmura l'homme.

Les personnes présentes sursautèrent et observèrent le phénomène jusqu'à ce qu'on pénètre une nouvelle dans l'infirmerie.

Les jeunes découvrirent un par un leurs amis dans un sale état. Vivant mais très affaibli.

Dumbledore fut le dernier à entrer.

Il avait une énorme coupure qui lui barrait le visage et il boitait. Mise à part ça, on pouvait constater qu'il avait toujours son étincelle de malice sur le visage.

- Oh mon Dieu Albus mais que c'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? s'alarma Pompom.

Le vieux directeur sourit et dévoila :

- Voldemort a été éliminé.

Hermione et Pansy sursautèrent puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Pomfresh poussa une exclamation de surprise puis demanda plus d'explications.

Severus était simplement trop fatigué pour participer à ce débordement de joie.

Durant la bataille, de nombreux mangemorts furent tués ainsi que des aurors. Il avait vu des toutes jeunes recrues se faires éliminer.

Alastor avait encore perdu un autre membre. Le bras droit cette fois. L'ancien auror avait râlé mais avez réussi à terminer la bataille en combattant de son seul bras valide. Il avait quand même réussi à tuer plusieurs mangemorts.

Son grand ami Lucius, pas mort mais ce n'était pas passé loin. Sa baguette avait été détruite et il aurait le droit à une belle cicatrice sous le menton.

Severus avait vu Rémus combattre contre Greyback. Alors que le mangemort allait s'attaquer à son compagnon, Severus avait vu rouge et lui avait jeté son sectumsempra avec une telle rage que le loup-garou était mort quelques secondes après.

Et lui-même avait reçu de nombreux sortilèges, dont l'un l'avait quasiment laissé pour mort si Rémus ne l'avait pas soigné à temps.

Son compagnon était parti pour Saint Mangouste avec les aurors encore vivants.

Et le voilà à présent en train de veiller sa fille. Il était très tard. A part les blessés qui dormaient, tout le monde était retourné dans leur dortoir.

Severus regarda sa fille.

Sa toute petite fille qui allait retrouver sa magie.

Severus s'autorisa un sourire.

La vie allait s'arranger. Il aurait le droit d'être ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu être. Un père et un compagnon.

Il ferait des efforts pour sa fille et Rémus. Pour Harry et Draco.

Soudain un gémissement le tira de ses pensées.

Sa fille se réveillait !

Severus se pencha et sourit quand Rose ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts.

- Papa ?

Snape la serra contre lui et Rose lui rendit son étreinte.

Oui, la vraie vie pouvait commencer.

Une vie ou sa fille n'aurait pas à cacher ce qu'elle est.

Rose regarda son père puis le reste de l'infirmerie.

Elle vit Harry dans le lit d'à côté et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il respirait.

Elle reconnu les autres Serpentards et soudain se demanda pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle posa la question à son père.

Pour toutes réponses, il lui tendit sa baguette.

Rose le regarda comme si il était stupide mais Severus l'obligea à prendre sa baguette.

- Remplis ton verre. Lui dit-il.

Rose voulut répliquer mais face au regard de son père elle se détourna et se concentra sur la formule.

- Aguamenti. Dit-elle.

Le verre se remplit et Rose relâcha la baguette sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Mes…mes pouvoirs ! balbutia t-elle.

- Ils sont revenus. Dit simplement son père.

- Mais ça veut dire que… ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère puis revint sur son père.

Severus acquiesça.

Rose lui sauta au cou et lui demanda plus d'informations.

- Demain. Il faut que tu dormes.

La jeune fille voulut protester mais vit l'état de fatigue de son père.

Elle acquiesça et se retourna dans ses couvertures.

- Va dormir toi aussi papa. Tu as une sale tête. Sourit-elle.

Severus lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit que la faire rire encore un peu plus.

L'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front et la regarda s'endormir.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, un sourire aux lèvres et alla dans ses appartements où il retrouva son compagnon, rentré de l'hôpital entre temps.

Oui la vie sera désormais plus belle.

**_FIN_...enfin jusqu'à l'épilogue !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette fin ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz**


	14. Régénération

**Voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci satisfera votre curiosité quand à la vie future de nos héros ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé des reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait grand plaisir !**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_**Régénération**_

La fin de la sixième année des ados se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Bien sûr il y avait eu des morts, notamment les parents de certains, mais la vie continuait.

Pansy avait été assisté à l'enterrement de son père. Bien que l'homme soit un mangemort reconnu, Harry avait tenu à ce que tous les corps aient une sépulture décente.

Rose l'avait accompagné. La Serpentarde en avait profité pour la présenter à sa mère.

Mrs Parkinson avait été choqué de découvrir que sa fille lui avait caché tant de choses. Mais après la perte de son mari, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille. Elle accepta Rose.

Harry fut bien sûr acclamé par la foule et il dut passer des vacances incognito dans la maison de Severus. Heureusement que l'homme habitait une rue moldue et le garçon put passer, comme l'année dernière, des vacances inoubliables. Le fait que Draco soit présent n'y était pas pour rien. En effet les garçons s'étaient bien rapprochés durant l'année, mais ce fut pendant les grandes vacances qu'ils commencèrent à flirter. Mais ce ne fut pas encore tout de suite qu'ils sortirent ensemble. Pour ça, Harry dut attendre un peu avant Noël pour que Draco décide d'accepter sa demande. Qui aurait pensé que le fier Serpentard aurait peur d'avoir une relation sérieuse ?

En tout cas, lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard, Harry fut bien content de l'avoir à ses côtés. Draco mit en déroute un bon nombre de fans et de journalistes voulant approcher SON fiancé.

Le Serpentard ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure. Il a décidé qu'à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, lui et Harry se marieraient.

Narcissa est heureuse et avec l'aide de Mrs Weasley et de Rémus, elle prépare une grande fête. Seulement la famille et les amis, avait précisé Harry. Pas de journalistes ! avait dit Draco.

Bien sûr après la bataille finale, Lucius eut à passer en procès. Mais avec l'aide de Dumbledore et d'Harry, l'homme fut exonéré de tout ! Il fit un grand nettoyage dans son manoir qui fut quand même le lieu du dernier affrontement. Il le changea si bien qu'à présent, même Harry se sentait bien dans le salon. Il en aura fallu du temps mais le garçon a fini par apprécier venir rendre visite à sa belle famille au Manoir.

Lui et Draco vivent tranquillement dans une charmante demeure en périphérie de Londres. Draco poursuit des études de médicomagie et Harry est inscrit en formation d'auror. Ils réfléchissent encore à la demande de Rose et de Pansy.

En effet, les jeunes femmes qui habitent à Londres dans une belle petite maison, ont décidé d'avoir un enfant. Pour ça, elles ont demandé à Draco d'être le donneur. Les deux couples seront les parents de l'enfant.

Pansy qui sera la mère biologique, travaille comme journaliste. Elle veut créer son propre journal.

Rose, quant à elle, a décidé de devenir illustratrice. Elle fait une école moldue d'Art et est une excellente élève.

Severus son père, est très fier d'elle. Il continue d'enseigner à Poudlard. Il finira par partir à la retraite pour laisser sa place, contre toute attente, à Hermione Nott. Il vit toujours avec Rémus et les deux hommes, bien qu'ils se disputent souvent, se réconcilient aussi vite.

Hermione s'est mariée, cinq ans après sa sortie de Poudlard à Théodore. Ils ont deux adorables filles. Théo est un mari comblé et un père heureux. Il travaille au ministère de la magie et est le collègue d'Harry.

Ron, marié à Mandy, est père de trois enfants. Des jumelles et un garçon. Il est le gardien de but des Canons de Chudley et comme l'avait dit Mandy, il a fait remporter à son équipe championnat après championnat. Grâce à lui et à Ginny, l'Angleterre a même remporté la finale de la couple du monde de Quidditch.

Effectivement, la jeune femme, joue chez les Harpies de Holyhead comme poursuiveuse. Elle fait aussi partie de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Les fans les appellent le duo Weasley.

Ginny est mariée à Neville et le couple n'a pas encore d'enfant. Ginny préfère avoir une bonne carrière avant de se retirer. Elle finira par être journaliste sportive dans le journal de Pansy et aura deux enfants.

La fille que Blaise cherchait à draguer en sixième année s'avérait être Luna Lovegood. La jeune fille n'a pas cédé aux avances du brun jusqu'à sa septième année. En effet, Blaise était bien accroché à la Serdaigle et à chaque sortie de Pré-au-lard, alors qu'il était en fac de droit, il venait la voir et l'inviter à prendre un verre. Luna a fini par céder et depuis ils filent le parfait amour. Luna parcourra le monde à la recherche des ronflaks cornus mais après deux ans d'échec, elle finit par écrire des articles pour le journal de Pansy. Ils ont eu deux enfants, des jumeaux.

Malgré un début chaotique, la vie se poursuit dans une bonne voie.

Rose est heureuse de sa vie, elle a une épouse qui la gâte et bientôt naitra leur petit garçon.

Harry est ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre. Son mari, le petit Lucien James, le fils à Draco et Pansy mais aussi le sien et celui de Rose et bientôt, sa petite fille biologique allait naître. Lily Cissa que Pansy portait, sa deuxième grossesse en trois ans.

Leu famille se portait bien.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore une histoire en 14 chapitres qui s'achève ! ^^ **

**Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir reviewer, de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! ^^**

**A bientôt (peut-être) pour une autre histoire !**

**Bizzz**


End file.
